Sem falar de amor
by Hina's
Summary: 6x2 Au Angust Violencia Estupro Duo é um pobre protistuto, será que ele tem o direito de se apaixonar?
1. Chapter 1

**Sem falar de amor**

_Hina_

GW – Au – Violência – **Estupro** – Mpreg

**6x2

* * *

****-Gundam não me pertence. **

**-O conteúdo é YAOI (Relacionamento entre homens).**

**-O conteúdo é extremamente violento. Contém cena abusiva e** **ESTUPRO.**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

O momento atual não era muito calmo para o universo. Anos após uma terrível guerra foi possível derrubar as barreiras que segregavam as colônias e a Terra. O mundo enfrenta os _anos caóticos_. Uma fase onde todos tentam deter algum domínio sobre o outro.

No espaço os homens tentam prevalecer pela força, outros pelos princípios

Zechs Merquise era um jovem comandante, um dos muitos que cruzavam o espaço com um pequeno, porém seleto grupo.Zechs não gostava muito de comentar sobre seu passado, mas entre seus motivos para viver como um comandante espacial havia uma antiga mágoa amorosa e um sonho em forma de promessa a seu velho pai.

Merquise era descendente de uma influente família que há anos atrás viveu numa das colônias proximas a Terra. Zechs havia prometido aopai que tornaria sua antiga colônia um lar descente, onde humanos poderiam viver em paz. Era essa sua mais forte razão de lutar.

Para isso o jovem comandante vivia correndo atrás de uma importante aquisição para seu exército. Um homem chamado Heero Yui, um que poderia fazer a diferença naquela batalha pela liberdade.

O fato é que depois do fim da guerra Yui havia sumido. Mas recentemente ele havia sido localizado por Zechs e finalmente aceitara o convite de lhe ajudar nessa nova missão.

Heero Yui era um homem conhecido por sua extrema tática de guerra e frieza. Calado e misterioso o soldado japonês viera da Colônia de L1 e seria uma importante aquisição para o time de Zechs Merquise.

**

* * *

**Naquela manhã Zechs estava sentando à sua mesa na última sala do corredor de sua nave espacial _Majory,_ sua assistente Noin entrou séria chamando para si a atenção do chefe. O homem ergueu a cabeça a olhando com curiosidade. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram com perspicácia e ele sorriu. 

-Não me diga que conseguimos nosso homem? – Ele tinha uma voz grave e inteligente.

-Acho que sim, chefe. – A moça mexeu nos curtos cabelos negros e sorriu piscando os olhos grandes.

-Como? – Zechs se levantou sorrido. Ele era um homem de porte avantajado. Os cabelos loiros e lisos chegavam ao meio de sua costas.

-Parece que conseguimos algo que Heero Yui se interessa muito: dinheiro e poder. – Noin sorriu.

-Não sei, garota. Esse homem me parece um mistério ambulante. De certo há mais coisas que interessam Heero nessa história, mas não nos importa. Apenas é interessante a nós e a nosso requintado time de soldados tê-lo ao nosso lado. – Zechs estava radiante. Por anos havia percorrido a oportunidade de ter o soldado de L1 ao seu lado. – Quando ele chega? – O loiro quis saber.

-Parece que ele tem coisas a resolver. Ou não pode sair de L1 agora, pediuuns dois meses. – Noin se aproximou docomandante .

-Dois meses... é muito tempo. – Zechs ficou pensativo. – Mas... isso nos dará tempo para planejar nossas ações. – O loiro sorriu.

-É assim que se fala, chefe. Em dois meses teremos Heero Yui ao nosso lado. – Ela sorriu também.

-Festa! – Zechs gritou a erguendo no ar com facilidade. – Minha, linda. Avise a nossopessoal que teremos festa hoje. – Ele sorriu .

-Nas colônias? – Ela sorriu sem acreditar.

-Aonde vocês quiserem. – Zechs gemeu se lançando em sua cadeira.

Ele estava mesmo feliz. Zechs era um jovem comandante que após o fim das guerras das nações havia conseguido verba suficiente para formar seu próprio exército. Atualmente havia muitos exércitos, e cada um com as mais diversas finalidades. Uns se julgavam os únicos a conseguirem trazer a paz definitiva a uma nação que experimentara mais de cem anos de segregação e morte. Não era esse o caso do Exército espacial de Zechs. O jovem loiro era filho de uma influente família pacificadora, porem a única coisa que o rapaz almejava era resgatar oa colônia Natal de seus pais, ele queria apenas fazer daquela nação uma nação livre e promissora.

-_Eu quero apenas fazer do lugar chamado Baltar uma terra livre. Essa foi minha promessa, pai._– Ele falou quando se viu sozinho. Atualmente aquela nação era escrava de tantos outros exércitos e ganhava a falsa proteção do _Exercito das nações unidas da terra_, que era uma instituição que visava a união entre todas as colônias e o planeta Terra, porem que parecia apenas movido pela ganância humana. Ele tinha que conseguir resgatar Baltar das mãos desse exército chefiado por um homem chamado Treize.

E a aquisição do lendário e frio Heero Yui podia pôr fim àquela situação de seu país Natal, afinal o homem Yui era conhecido por suas ações desmedidas pelo fim da guerra.

* * *

Noin correu sorridente até a cabine informando aos amigos da aquisição de Zechs e da festa em qualquer colônia. 

Pilotando a nave mãe _Majory,_ estava um oriental chamado Chang Wufei e uma bela moça chamada Sally Pô.

-Sally, Fei! Festa! – Noin se jogou em uma poltrona atrás do par de pilotos.

-A que devemos essa..._liberdade_? – Sally sorriu de canto, se referindo a bondade do chefe, sempre tão sério e compenetrado.

-À aquisição de Heero Yui ao nosso grupo. – A moça de curtos cabelos sorriu.

-Hn. Yui? – Chang era um misterioso ex-combatente de guerra e o nome Yui não lhe era desconhecido. Já havia cruzado com aquele soldado louco em outro momento. – Não gosto disso. Yui consegue acabar com qualquer espírito de equipe. Ele age sozinho. – Chang cuspiu com escárnio.

-Wufei. Porque acho que se descreveu? – Sally o provocou.

-Deixem de bobagem... o que importa é que nosso chefinho liberou a noitada... E sabe muito bem aonde os rapazes vão querer ir... – Noin sorriu de canto a canto lançando um olhar significativo para Sally.

-L2... O maior recanto de diversão do universo. – Sally sorriu.

-É isso ai. E hoje minha cara... eu vou me dar bem... – Noin provocou.

-Então leve grana... os gatinhos de lá são bem careiros... – Sally caiu na brincadeira.

-Eiii... na última vez eu fiquei com mais de cinco gatinhos... e de graça... – As moças sorriram cúmplices.

-Hn... mulheres! – Wufei girou os olhos.

**

* * *

**Zechs era um comandante sério e fechado demais. Não se podia negar que isso lhe inspirava um certo charme e até um certo respeito dentre seus comandados. Mas era interessante quando o jovem comandante se deixava levar pelos subordinados e fazia de conta que eram apenas homens em busca de diversão. Assim era nessa noite. Zechs fora _arrastado_ para uma das mais excitantes e badaladas boates de L2. O jovem loiro estava um tanto quanto deslocado, porém não podia negar que era mesmo excitante aquele lugar. 

A música alta e provocante, o cheiro de bebidas e as luzes escuras, os vários corpos suados se contorcendo em todos os corredores dava ao ambiente um clima de extravasada liberdade. Zechs se deixou levar pelas bebidas que nunca deixavam sua mesa e suas canecas. Ele sorriu olhando como seus subordinados estavam descontraídos. Ali todos pareciam apenas homens e mulheres comuns, todos sorriam e bebiam esquecidos dos dias trancados na nave e matando inimigos.

-Relaxe, chefe! É nosso dia de folga. – Noin sorriu quando passou por ele. – Aproveite... – A moça aconselhou sumindo na escuridão abraçada a um desconhecido rapaz.

-Você também, Fei. Pegue umas gatinhas e curta a noite. – Sally também acabara se sumir em algum canto escuro.

-Parece que as meninas não perdem tempo... – Zechs comentou sem graça com o piloto de sua nave.

-Malditas mulheres... – Chang apenas se concentrou na sua bebida.

-Ei... até parece que não gosta delas... das... mulheres. – Zechs arriscou um palpite.

-Odeio. – Wufei o olhou com raiva. – Odeio humanos idiotas que curtem festinhas pessoais... – O rapaz sorveu um gole da forte bebida.

-Que isso, amigo. Devíamos aproveitar a noite.. sei lá... dançar um pouco... – Zechs estava sendo levado pela bebida...

-Chefe. Se quiser vá você. Chang Wufei jamais vai ser visto numa pista de dança... – Ele fechou o semblante pensando na situação de estar como aqueles outros tantos dançando naquela movimentada pista de dança.

-Acho... que você tem razão. – O loiro ficou sério. Por um instante. Talvez tenha sido a bebida, ele se viu se deixando largar naquela pista, mas agora dando importância ao que o amigo lhe falava era mesmo ridículo achar que alguém como ele fora feito para esquecer os muitos problemas e sair curtindo alguma noitada idiota. Então o que estava fazendo ali afinal? Ele não tinha essa resposta. Apenas olhou para sua caneca sorvendo o resto da bebida.

A noite teria sido normal em L2. Muita bebida, sexo, música alta. Em suma, muita diversão. Senão fosse por um detalhe que por volta das 00:00 horas irrompeu o salão.

-Olha quem acabou de chegar. Chefinho! – Wufei levantou os olhos negros para o pequeno tumulto que se formava no meio da pista de dança.

-Hn... Treize. – Zechs girou os olhos.

-Parece que o _rei da noite_ vai fazer festinha hoje. – Chang comentou.

Treize era um comandante famoso por suas conquistas e talvez mais famoso ainda por sua crueldade. Gostava sempre de deixar marcas em todos os locais que passava e tinha um lado extremamente vulgar e voltado para o sexo.

-Parece que ele está festejando de novo... com alguma _ninfeta_. – Zechs lamentava esse comportamento. Girou sua cadeira para o outro lado da pista se servindo de mais bebida.

-Parece que é bem bonita dessa vez... – Chang provocou o chefe. Sabia que ele ainda se incomodava com as ações do outro comandante.

-O que ele está fazendo agora? – Zechs perguntou para Wufei. O loiro estava de costas para a algazarra que se formava em torno de Treize.

-O de sempre. Está humilhando e surrando uma... garota... uuuhh – Wufei se encolheu. – Não é uma garota... é um garoto. – Ele completou desinteressado.

-Como sabe? – Zechs estava ficando curioso.

-Ele rasgou as roupas do coitado... está literalmente devorando os mamilos do menino... – Wufei sorveu mais um gole de sua bebida.

-E agora, Fei? – Zechs se entusiasmou.

-Merda. Eles estão o estuprando... Zechs, olhe você mesmo. Eu não sei qual a graça que se pode ter nisso. Provocar dor e humilhação nas pessoas. – Chang lamentou.

Zechs finalmente olhou na direção de Treize. A cena não lhe inspirou ânimo. Havia o que parecia um indefeso garoto sendo jogado de um soldado para o outro. O rapaz chorava assustado tendo seu corpo nu apalpado por muitos. Sobravam socos e xingamentos também. Treize sorrindo em meio a tudo, se divertindo com a humilhação do coitado.

Com certo tempo naquela tortura Zechs pode notar Treize sorrir alto e encher as mãos grandes com os fartos cabelos castanhos da criatura que estuprava com tamanha gana.

-Olhem! Esse é meu troféu. – Exibia o corpo ferido o sacudindo pelos cabelos. Finalmente os olhos cor de mel de Treize se estreitaram fitando Zechs.

-Acho que ele nos viu. – Wufei comentou.

-Vejam! Zechs está dando uma festinha também? Onde está sua diversão? – Ele sorriu se dirigindo para a mesa do loiro. – Quer essa aqui? É quase de graça... uma vez que eu e meus homens já _descabaçamos_ tudo mesmo. – Ele mostrou o garoto quase desfalecido em seus braços.

-Não sou doente como você, Treize. – Zechs se levantou o enfrentando.

-Que doente? Que mal há em _comer_ esses porcos vadios? – Treize sorriu. Sabia como provocar o loiro a sua frente. – Somos melhores que eles, Loiro. Somos humanos.

-Eles também são. – Zechs se enfureceu. Há tempos a colônia de L2 se tornara um refúgio para outras raças, ou mesmo mestiços de humanos, ou experiências frustradas de algum laboratório. Ali era um reduto da _subumanidade. _

-Ahh... Zechs! Vamos usar esses lixos e fazê-los entender de uma vez por todas que não passam de vermes para nos servir. Vamos! – Ele olhou ao redor e viu que estava sendo incentivados por muitos dos freqüentantes. – Quem quer esse_ lixinho_ aqui? – Treize sorriu erguendo o garoto. A resposta foi cheia de vulgaridades e xingamentos.

-Treize... – O loiro que estava com seus olhos azuis enraivecidos pareceu amornar a atitude. Era como se já o tivesse conhecido. Sim. Zechs já conhecera Treize em outro momento. – É apenas uma criança... – O loiro insistiu.

-Sua fraqueza nos separou no passado. Agora diga de uma vez se quer _comer _esse vadio ou posso dá-lo aos outros! – Treize sorriu ignorando a expressão triste do jovem comandante. – Wufei? Sei que sempre foi mais homem... – Treize sorriu desafiador.

-Passa pra cá. – Chang terminou de tomar o líquido em sua caneca.

A algazarra estava formada. Treize sorriu abertamente jogando o corpo ferido e nu do rapaz sobre a mesa. Wufei não pareceu muito excitado com o que ia fazer, porem parecia agir sem nenhuma sombra de caridade, na verdade ele parecia não saber o significado dessa palavra.

O ser que fora lhe oferecido já estava fraco por demais. A luz era confusa naquele ambiente, mas de perto se via que o corpo na mesa era pequenino e delicado. Era um macho de alguma espécie parecida com a humana. A pele extremamente delicada estava coberta de sêmen e sangue, demonstrando que a violência sexual começara bem cedo naquela noite.

Wufei abriu sua calça e puxou o garoto pelas coxas o arrastando sobre a mesa. Logo estava entrando naquela fenda com tonta força, empurrando seu falo pelo ânus no menino. A entrada vigorosa rasgara algumas carnes no percurso, mas Chang não se importava muito, afinal o que conhecia de Treize, aquele garoto não chegaria a ver o Sol no dia seguinte.

Wufei fechou os olhos sentindo que embora a vítima já devesse ter sido de muitos homens naquela noite era bem confortável dentro dele. Rápido Chang o encheu com seu sêmen cremoso e o deixou aberto sobre a mesa.

-Outra bebida. – Chang Wufei se retirou apático do local ganhando outra caneca de bebida.

Zechs por sua vez estava parado olhando o corpo ferido que se debatia debilmente sobre a mesa. O pobre e desamparado menino era digno de pena.

-Sua vez. – Treize sorriu mostrando o meio das pernas do jovem ao loiro.

-Vai pro inferno. – Zechs deixou a multidão enquanto ouvia os gemidos de dor do rapaz sobre a mesa. O loiro queria ir para algum local onde não sentisse tanto nojo, mas era impossível. A noite havia sido transformada em uma noite de sexo pesado e para muitos, bem vulgar. Regada com sêmen e sangue e embalada pelos urros de dor que aquele garoto deixava sair de sua garganta a cada estocada que levava.

**

* * *

**Quando o dia raiou Zechs nem soube onde todos estavam. Na certa todos seus homens haviam se _arrumado com alguem_ naquela noite. Apenas ele ficara sentando num canto escuro nas ruas fétidas daquela colônia esperando o dia chegar. Até muito tarde da noite ele pode ouvir os gritos daquela criatura que seria estuprada por quem quisesse dentro da danceteria, a cada grito de dor e desespero Zechs sentia nojo dos seres humanos. 

-Talvez não tenha muito valor nosso esforço. – Zechs comentou frustrado consigo mesmo. O Sol estava se levantando.

-Eu acho que você espera muito dos seres humanos. – Wufei se sentou ao lado do chefe.

-Porque transou com aquele pobre coitado? – O loiro o encarou.

-Para te mostrar que não deve esperar coisas boas dos seres humanos. – O rapaz de tendências orientais o olhou com seus olhos escuros. – Zechs, já se feriu extremamente com isso no passado, mas é nossa natureza. Destruir, passar por cima dos outros, devorar os mais fracos e apenas pelo prazer de se mostrar mais fortes e melhores. – Os olhos de Wufei brilhavam quando ele falava nessa sensação de força e poder.

-Eu sempre acreditei que existe espaço para todos no mundo, amigo. – O loiro se levantou.

-Unf. O que aquele _vermezinho_ podia fazer? – O rapaz olhou para o chefe. – Nada. Ele apenas deve saber _dar_. Apenas deve saber abrir bem as pernas para quem pagar qualquer trocado. – Wufei deu de ombros.

-Ainda assim... ele merecia uma chance. – Zechs olhou o pôr do Sol. Era lindo, mesmo sendo vislumbrado de L2.

-Então... porque não o salvou? – Chang sorriu.

-Vá para nave e espere todos os outros reagruparem. – Foi a ordem dura de Zechs.

Wufei não o questionou. Mais uma vez o lindo e jovem chefe havia posto sua máscara de insensibilidade. Agora que o dia nascia ele era somente mais um dos milhares de comandantes cruéis que havia no espaço.

-Apenas devia deixar o que tem de bom sair, Zechs. É claro que existem seres humanos podres, que por mais que se rastejem nunca vão se erguer da lama, por mais que finjam o quanto são bons nunca serão de verdade... mas existem outros que não deviam se esconder... comovocê faz... – Wufei saiu falando consigo mesmo. Tinha o ímpeto de expor umas verdades a seu jovem comandante, porem achava que não lhe cabia esse papel idiota de conselheiro.

Zechs caminhou de volta a boate. Algo em seu coração queimava. talvez apenas fosse curiosidade em saber se o menino que fora violentado ainda estava vivo.

* * *

04/2006

Hina


	2. Chapter 2

**Sem falar de amor**

_Hina_

**6x2**

**

* * *

**

**Conteúdo Dark lemon- Se te faz mal, por favor, Não prossiga! **

_Aos outros,  
Boa leitura!_**

* * *

**

Zechs entrou novamente na danceteria. Àquela hora, quase pela manhã o local estava vazio, mas não foi surpresa ver estendido sobre uma das mesas o corpo daquele mesmo garoto. Havia uma pequena fila ao lado dele e havia um homem praticando sexo com o corpo esmorecido, os outros pareciam muito ansiosos para tomar aquele lugar ativo entre as pernas do desacordado.

-Que merda eles estão fazendo? – Zechs se sentou numa das cadeiras olhando para o dono do local. Um senhor com extrema expressão de vulgaridade.

-Sexo. – O senhor falou simples respondendo a pergunta.

-Deus e você ganhando dinheiro com o um cadáver... quem pode ser tão doente a ponto de pagar para transar comum morto? – Zechs olhou triste para a situação do menino que era usado.

-Não. Ainda está vivo. Está respirando bem fraquinho, se o senhor quiser é bem baratinho... – O velho estreitou os olhos. – Eu mesmo já provei. Fiquei esperando o senhor Treize e seus homens o largarem e vi que ainda estava vivo... _hehehe_... C_omi _bastante antes desses aí chegarem. Daí, estou cobrando por uma _gozadinha _dentro dele. – O velhote sorriu.

-Você me enoja. – Zechs comentou realmente com o estômago embrulhado.

-Ele é bem gostosinho. Apesar de estar bem _larguinho_ por dentro ainda é bem excitante... – O velho ainda tentou.

Zechs estava realmente sentindo-se mal naquele ambiente. De relance ele via o que aquele velho chamava de _bem excitante_ não passava de um menino semimorto coberto de feridas e sêmen.

-Não faça essa cara de nojo. Depois que o senhor Treize o largou ali ele já vomitou e se borrou todo... agora está bem limpinho... é gostoso... – Eram os mais nojentos comentários.

-CHEGA! – Zechs gritou finalmente. – SUMA! – O loiro se deixou tombar sobre a mesa. Estava trêmulo. Era extremamente revoltante como o velhote e aqueles homens não enxergavam aquele ser como uma coisa viva. Parecia apenas um objeto a serviço do prazer daqueles homens.

-Que isso chefe? Olha o escândalo. – Um homem de pele morena e sorriso largo se deixou cair relaxado ao lado do loiro.

-Schot? Não me diga que você... – Zechs viu que o rapaz havia acabado de derramar jatos com urros ferozes dentro do corpo do garoto que agora já era usado por outro da fila.

-Não fique assim... Ele é gostoso mesmo. É quentinho e fácil de entrar. – Schot sorriu.

-Se o senhor me permite. É o sangue dele que faz ficar quentinho... ahh... e os muitos fluídos sexuais misturados no canal anal que faz a passagem ficar macia... macia. – Uma voz fina e desenhada soou divertida.

Zechs olhou para a criatura que lhe falava. Não era humano. Era uma espécie de monstrinho esverdeado de imensos olhos vermelhos.

-Ouh... e quem é você? – O loiro estava esgotado de tantas formas estranhas.

-Me chamo Dragon... se o senhor quiser eu o limpo antes de usá-lo... eu to cobrando bem baratinho... – O ser sorriu infantil expondo uma imensa e fina língua. – Ela tem um grande alcance. Ele vai ficar bem _limpinho_.

-Ele é bom com essa _língua_, chefe... – Schot sorriu. – Oh Dragon... eu vou querer comer o moleque lá de novo... – O soldado sorriu para o verdinho.

-Nada disso. – Zechs o segurou pelo braço. – Você está bêbado e vai voltar agora para a nave. Vai tomar um banho e dormir... – O loiro o empurrou até a porta.

Parecia que um pouco de bebida fazia seus homens se portarem como crianças. Era hora de dar um basta naquela droga de noitada. Se a tal _criatura_ era _gostosa_ ou não já era hora de morrer em paz.

-Um _Conto _para comer aquele rabinho, senhor. – O velhote do bar sorriu se dirigindo a Zechs mais uma vez.

-Cem _Contos_ para comer como eu quiser.. lá em cima. – Zechs retirou um saquinho de couro do cinto, parecia cheio de moedas.

-Vai gastar com esse _vadio_? Acho que todos os homens gozaram dentro dele... – O velhote arregalou os olhos.

-Parece que nosso Dragon aqui pode limpar até as entranhas desse garoto. – Zechs sorriu se referindo ao pequeno dragão que se dizia capaz de limpar o gozo que depositavam no pobre menino.

-Ele está quase morto... – O velho não acreditava que Zechs ia pagar tanto para ter um resto como aquele garoto.

-Qual é! Eu quero ter o prazer... – Zechs encerrou a conversar.

-Ohhh... certo. – O velho saiu manco na direção da fila. – _Nobres... são todos loucos..._ – Ele resmungou para si mesmo. – Vamos, a festinha acabou! Sumam! – Gritou pára os homens.

-Eiii... eu paguei adiantado... eu quero esse rabinho... – Um dos homens protestou.

-SUMA! – O velho gritou mais alto.

Zechs não se demorou muito. Ele olhou para o jovem na mesa. Em algum momento deve ter sido realmente bonito, afinal sabia que Treize só escolhia os mais bonitos, porem nesse momento a criatura arreganhada na mesa só inspirava pena. Os mamilos agora eram uma massa ferida. Sem falar o corpo de pele clara que apenas tinham hematomas e furos de dentes. Havia sangue e sêmen por toda parte. Os cabelos longos e castanhos claros assanhados, o rosto ferido e inchado. Era realmente uma pena.

O loiro subiu com o mole corpo para um dos quartos sem esforço algum. O garoto era extremamente leve. Dragon o seguiu curiso.  
Na cama o depositou de costas no colchão e lhe abriu bem as pernas. Seu coração quase parou com choque. Havia uma imensa chaga entre as pernas do rapaz. Seu ânus havia se resumido a um túnel avermelhado por onde escorria sêmen e sangue.

-Eu posso limpá-lo por dentro. Minha língua pode alcançar bem nas entranhas dele. – Dragon sorriu tímido. Sem esperar resposta do loiro o pequeno dragão abriu mais as coxas do menino entrando com sua língua naquele ânus.

Automaticamente o corpo ferido se contorceu todo, parecia sentir dor com aquela língua mexendo dentro de si, mas Dragon apertou as coxas do desacordado enfiando suas unhas naquela pele e evitando que se fechassem e continuou a_ limpeza._

Quando finalmente terminou o dragão sorriu passando a língua nos mamilos e sorvendo o sangue que escorria dali também. Retirando do jovem moribundo dolorosos e abafados gemidos.

-Ele está limpinho por dentro agora... Venha senhor! – Dragon abriu as coxas do jovem mostrando o caminho ao loiro.

Zechs sorriu indo à direção indicada pelo dragão.

-Quantos anos têm? – Ele se dirigiu ao pequeno esverdeado.

-Três... – Os grandes olhos vermelhos piscaram.

-O que sabe sobre sexo? – Zechs se sentou na cama ao lado do corpo desacordado.

-Que os humanos gostam muito. – Ele respondeu olhando de Zechs para o garoto adormecido.

-E o que sabe sobre sentimentos? – O loiro acariciou as coxas roxas do rapaz, as fechando um pouco. Mostrado que não tinha vontade de tê-lo para si.

-Que os humanos não gostam muito de sentimentos. – Confuso o menino dragão não entendeu.

-Então... entenda que não se pode fazer sexo com ninguém sem que essa pessoa queira, tá? Que sexo é apenas uma gostosa demonstração de carinho. Ahhh... é um doce carinho que duas pessoas fazem uma a outra quando se amam. – O loiro sorriu vendo que o dragão não entendia muito.

-O senhor conhece sobre amor? – Ele se interessou.

-Talvez... – Zechs ficou bem sério. Há anos atrás acreditara que conhecia o amor.

-Me ensina a amar alguém? – O dragão sorriu divertido. Seus olhos brilharam.

-E quem você quer amar? – O loiro sorriu sendo pego de surpresa pelo pedido do dragão.

-Não... sei. Ele? – Dragon apontou para o corpo do menino na cama.

-Ele? É por isso que está o limpando a todo o momento que alguém o usa? – O loiro piscou.

-Para ganhar uns trocados também... mas porque eu vi quando ele vomitou e fez ahhh... estercos... parecia sofrer com muita dor, por isso comecei a limpá-lo hoje bem cedinho. – O dragão tinha uma certa inocência infantil. Ele parecia não entender ao certo o que havia se passado ao jovem rapaz na cama.

Zechs ficou olhando para o filhote de dragão. De fato a situação era extremamente nojenta e revoltante, porem o dragão não tinha a mesma maldade que os humanos.

-Está bem. Eu... você faria outra coisa por ele então? – O comandante sorriu. Vendo que o dragão faria ele continuou. – Conseguiria uns remédios para os ferimentos dele?

-Sim... mas ele já está assim... como os humanos dizem... – Dragon ficou pensativo. – Ahh... bem quente e suado... gemendo. – Ele completou olhando o estado do menino.

-Está com febre. – Zechs o ajudou. – Não tem problema apenas consiga uns remédios e eu prometo que vou tentar te ensinar alguma coisa sobre amor.

Dragon saiu correndo feliz. Zechs olhou o jovem na cama. Realmente estava em um lamentável estado. De fato o corpo estava aos pedaços e a febre lhe consumia o resto de vida. Mas ainda acreditando em um sopro de esperança o loiro encheu a banheira do quarto e quando a água estava agradável ele afundou o pequeno corpo.

Logo aquela água tomou uma coloração rósea por causa do sangue e o corpo tremeu ao contato macio com temperatura morna.

Zechs não soube quanto tempo ficou esquecido lavando cada ferida daquele corpo. Naquele momento enquanto se sentia cada vez mais humano cuidando da frágil criatura o loiro sorriu. O menino em seus braços não lhe inspirava nenhuma conotação sexual, apenas tinha vontade de cuidar dele, uma vontade que não tinha nada haver com amor ou mesmo com sexo, era apenas extinto humano de sobrevivência e proteção.

**

* * *

**Quando o comandante Zechs finalmente retornou a sua nave todos já o esperavam. Ele sorriu pedindo que fossem o quanto antes para casa e acomodando melhor em seus braços fortes o corpo do menino estuprado na noite passada ele mostrou a Dragon o quarto na qual ficaria. 

A chegada de Zechs com o menino foi tida com alguma surpresa pelos tripulantes da nave. Uma, porque, o menino era apenas o tal garoto que forausado na noite passada e outra porque ele estava praticamente morto, mas poucos questionaram as ordens do comandante.

Existiram alguns mornos e sarcásticos sorrisinhos quando viram o menino nos braços do loiro, porem o semblante fechado de Zechs impedira as gracinhas, afinal Zechs sabia que numa nave onde sexo não era permitido um garoto como aquele poderia trazer idéias maliciosas à cabeça de tantos homens e também das mulheres, ele pode ter certeza disso quando Noin olhou com certa expressão gulosa para o frágil pacote em seus braços.

-Ele vai ficar no meu quarto até estarmos em casa. – O loiro informou dando mostras que o rapaz não devia ser importunado.

A viagem para casa não era tão longa. Apenas um dia os afastavam do lar. Zechs deitou de forma delicada o garoto em sua própria cama, a mais confortável da nave e se sentou ao lado dele. Agora com os ferimentos controlados ele pode ver o semblante extremamente delicado que aquele menino sem nome tinha. Havia ainda muitos cortes e feridas, mas deixavam passar a beleza do rosto delicado. Os lábios finos e o contorno frágil. De fato era um andrógeno.

-Ele é andrógeno de nascença... parece que o pai era humano e a mãe andrógena. – Dragon passou a falar explicando as origens do rapaz na cama de Zechs. – Não sei o nome nem a idade, mas ouvi os homens de Treize falando que destruíram o vilarejo e o levaram... ahhh... o senhor sabe me explicar o que significar _descabaçar_ alguém? – O pequeno ser de olhos vermelhos encarou Zechs lhe cobrando uma explicação lógica sobre aquela expressão tão humana.

-Ahhh... – O loiro se deixou largar na cama ao lado do menino desacordado. Seria bem difícil o convívio com o lagarto curioso. – Onde ouviu isso? – Zechs tentou ganhar tempo.

-Eles falavam o tempo todo... que tiraram o _cabaço.. cabacinho_... – Dragon repetiu ingênuo a expressão.

-Escute. – Por onde começar? – Quando se é humano ou andrógeno, você sabe as duas raças são muito próximas. Na verdade andrógenos são humanos, com alguma particularidade... – Zechs estava realmente tentando ganhar tempo.

-Sim... – Dragon apenas o olhava.

-Bem... antes de se ter à primeira relação sexual a moça humana ou os rapazes e moças andrógenos são... virgens... eles têm uma espécie de película bem dentro do... – Como dizer? – Dragon, manter a primeira relação sexual com alguém assim é o que os humanos chamam de _descabaçar_, mas é uma expressão feia e vulgar.

O dragão ficou pensativo, ele pareceu entender. – Na nossa civilização os virgens são muito respeitados, nós os usamos para os sacrifícios para os deuses, mas está ficando difícil achar um humano virgem... – Ele comentou sem deixar de se entristecer com o fato de saber que o bonito menino havia perdido a virgindade na noite passada. – Coitado. Pareceu doer muito. – Ele comentou.

-De fato. Alguns dizem que a perda da virgindade para um andrógeno é bem dolorosa. Parece que neles essa película é quase uma espessa camada... dizem que é um grande sofrimento. – Zechs comentou triste retirando a franja do menino do rosto. Era tão jovem.

* * *

À tarde se deu rápida com Zechs conversando com o pequeno dragão. O filhote era animado e falador. Ele era diferentemente inocente, não tinha os males dos corações humanos e era espontâneo. Explicara ao loiro como sua vila havia sido devastada e como havia ido parar na cidade de L2, como usava sua língua para desentupir as mais diversas coisas dos humanos para ganhar algum dinheiro que o mantinha vivo na cidade.

Era estranho ver um dragão que entendia dos costumes e contabilidade humana, mas o pequenino havia sido exposto àquela vida e Zechs tinha muita pena dele por isso.

-Zechs? – Wufei se aproximou entrando no quarto.

O Loiro o olhou. Sabia que o amigo viria.

-Tem certeza dessa loucura? Um dragão e um vadio. – Wufei falou olhando o menino adormecido se aconchegar ao rabo do dragão que também dormia na cama do comandante. –Veja... Todos os homens da nave já estão se excitando com a idéia desse vadio aqui. Você acha que sua autoridade vai impedir um monte de caras na _seca _de _comer_ um menininho adormecido? – O oriental estava com razão.

-Sei que não. – Zechs ficou sério.

-Então? O que quer? Ou você mesmo já está se alimentando dele? – Foi uma tola acusação.

-Não seja idiota. Eu apenas percebi isso que você falou. Somos aqui todos seres humanos. – Zechs se levantou. – Eu notei como um monte _de rabos balançando_ para todos os lados e alguns copos de bebidas os fizeram perder a noção de tudo...

-E o que pretende fazer? Encher a nave de prostitutas e vadios como esse? Pretende fazer uma tremenda orgia no espaço? – Wufei quase gritou.

-Nada disso. Eu apenas achei o quanto patéticos e vulneráveis vocês todos ficam por causa de sexo. Vou colocar um _vadio_ dentro da nave para satisfazer a tripulação no espaço. – A idéia de Zechs pareceu mirabolante, porem se desse certo seria algo muito bem vindo.

-É loucura! Acha que seres como eles podem se conter diante de um pivete como esse? Acha que vão respeitá-lo? – Wufei não podia acreditar na ingenuidade do comandante.

-Olha! Vamos tentar! Se der certo, ótimo. Senão a única coisa é que vão se matar para _comê-lo_ e pronto. – O loiro deu a conversa por encerrada.

-Você é completamente louco. – Chang saiu do quarto.

A idéia de Zechs era simples. Ele em um momento de pensamento havia descoberto que seu forte exército havia a necessidade humana do sexo, mais que isso, era extremamente perigoso quando a tripulação estava completamente desesperada por sexo, porem se ele pudesse inserir na tripulação um profissional ele poderia controlar essa... _necessidade_. Era isso que a idéia propunha.

Em troca de salvar a vida daquele andrógeno Zechs queria que ele ficasse como tripulante de sua nave servindo sexualmente todos que o quisessem.

**

* * *

**

A chegada à colônia de _Baltar_ foi como sempre bem festejada. Haviam muitos soldados casados na tripulação, bem como havia familiares à espera de todos.

A chegada à colônia de foi como sempre bem festejada. Haviam muitos soldados casados na tripulação, bem como havia familiares à espera de todos. 

Baltar era tudo que havia restado de antiga potencia liderada pelos antepassados de Zechs e era esse pedaço de terra que o rapaz lutava para tornar um lugar melhor.

Saindo um pouco do meio da festa o loiro caminhou até sua casa. Um pequeno alojamento próximo de uma colina. Ali ele sempre ficava sozinho, não tinha família para lhe receber e nem mesmo esposa ou namorada. Na verdade preferia o silencio de seu alojamento.

Largando-se em sua cama ele ouviu cada vez mais distantes os gritos alegres dos humanos com a chegada da família.

Seus olhos se transtornaram em lágrimas. Quanto tempo não chorava por eles... Zechs se viu pequenino envolto na mesma alegria que aqueles lá fora. Ele era apenas um garotinho quando seu pai voltava das cruzadas espaciais e o rodopiava nos ares, eram tão felizes naquelas poucas tardes que a nave descia do espaço...

-Por causa deles novamente? – Noin entrou no quarto.

-Acho que sim... – O loiro não disfarçou as lágrimas. A moça era a única que o via nesses momentos de _fraqueza. _

-Eles estão bem melhores que nós. – Ela comentou triste. Tinha muita mágoa por sua linda colônia ter se tornado um monte de frágeis barracos e seus dias ensolarados terem se tornado naquelas poucas tardes que voltavam ao seio familiar.

-Esqueça. Logo tornaremos esse lugar tão parecido quanto antes. – O loiro tentou sorrir. – Agora temos Yui do nosso lado.

-Uhum... espero. – Ela ficou pensativa. – Ahhh... o menino abriu os olhos. Eu apenas não sei onde ele vai ficar... – Ela comentou. Ainda estava curiosa em relação aos planos do comandante. – Ele pode ficar no meu quarto... – A moça comentou.

-Nada disso, senhorita. O traga para o meu quarto. – O loiro sabia as intenções da amiga.

-Só porque é comandante acha que pode ficar com a graça toda... – Ela sorriu.

-Não é isso. Você sabe que depois dele jamais consegui pensar em ninguém. – Agora o tom do comandante ficou sério graças às lembranças nada agradáveis de seu passado romântico.

-Mas nem uns carinhos? Nem uma noite? – Ela foi indiscreta.

-Noin... – Zechs apenas girou os olhos de forma impaciente.

-Tá... mas o que esse menino vai assomar? O que você pretende? Acho que ele não deva saber fazer nada a não ser abrir aquelas perninhas lindas. – Ela comentou.

-Eu imagino que sim. Vi como todos aqueles homens ficaram loucos por ele naquela noite. – Zechs concordou. – Ele vai ser o mais novo membro da nossa tripulação... – Zechs foi logo respondendo. Ele passou a explicar sua idéia para Noin que de cara parecia sorrir.

**

* * *

**

À tarde quando o comandante já havia cumprido todas as praxes que lhe cabiam finalmente entrou em seu quarto. O garoto a qual salvara a vida estava lá em sua camaEstava acordado. Zechs se aproximou em silencio. Era como se estivesse se aproximando de alguma espécie de Deus. A beleza e pureza que aquele menino tinha era capaz de contagiar todo o pequeno cômodo e ainda se espalhar por todo o território. Os olhos de uma cor extremamente diferente e excitante pareciam brilhar em um tom voltado para o violeta e a pele claríssima e delicada pedia para que fosse tocada. Os lábios finos e róseos lhe sorriram confiantes.

Era essa a cena. Havia um lindo andrógeno de olhos enormes e violetas de lábios macios e rosados lhe sorrindo de forma meiga. O que diria?

-V-você... melhor? – Foi o que o poderoso comandante Zechs Merquise se viu debilmente falando ao garoto. Ele estava lindo, de todos os ferimentos apenas os mais profundos ainda pairaram sobre o corpo.

-Sim... a senhorita Noin me contou como devo minha vida ao senhor... – Ele lhe lançou aquele olhar violeta.

-Arf... – Zechs tentou se conter. Que espécie de andrógeno era aquele?

-Eu lhe devo minha vida e minha devoção... – O garoto sorriu. – Posso pagar se quiser...

Zechs ficou trêmulo. O menino estava ainda nu debaixo dos finos lençóis e agora lhe sorria de forma um pouco menos ingênua. Havia também a voz aveludada que soava como uma canção erótica.

-Quer? Pagar? – Estava tentando se afastar do garoto.

-Sim... – Ele sorriu removendo o lençol e deixando que seu corpo de pele extremamente lisa e delicada surgisse. As curvas arredondadas... as ancas perfeitas. Os encantadores mamilos perfeitos se expondo. Aquele gostoso par de coxas se abriu expondo o sexo delicado e belo bem como o mínimo orifício que era seu ânus.

-Entendo. Como um andrógeno você se recuperava bem rápido de dores físicas... – Zechs observou os ferimentos do corpo, quase nenhum em relação ao outro dia. Talvez apenas o ânus lhe incomodasse ainda, mas mesmo assim ele estava disposto a fazer sexo.

-Posso lhe dar o que quer...? – Ele sorriu.

-Seu... vadio! – A única forma que viu para se livrar do tentador garoto foi um empurrão que o afastou de si o fazendo cair na cama assustado.

-Não quero nada disso... se cubra! – O loiro seguiu rígido. – Seria bem difícil lidar com aquele posso de sensualidade. – É a única coisa que sabe fazer? Abrir essas pernas? – O loiro o acusou. Porem se arrependeu.

O menino havia se encolhido de forma protetora. Era a única coisa que sabia fazer. Era a única forma que entendia para ser útil a alguém.

-Pare de chorar. Eu não quero isso que você quer me dar e não quero te ferir também. Quero que pare de chorar e me escute com atenção. Acha que pode fazer isso? – Zechs segurou o rosto macio entre seus longos dedos. Como era belo o jovem. Recebeu toda a atenção do andrógeno.

-O que devo fazer então? – O menino lhe perguntou inseguro e frágil.

-Naquela noite foi sua primeira vez? – O loiro quis saber.

-Foi... não tenho experiência nenhuma, mas mamãe me ensinou como devia agir... na hora fiz tudo errado... – Ele se lamentou se referindo a não ter conseguido agradar seus algozes.

Zechs não pode deixar de se encher de pena. Afinal o andrógeno havia sido ensinado a fazer de tudo para agradar quem o desvirginasse, porem não havia sequer atinado que em se tratando de um maldito estupro devia ter mesmo agido como agiu e tentado reagir. – Você agiu certo. Aqueles homens não queriam te dar prazer... tudo aquilo não passou de um estupro. – Zechs informou ciente que logo o menino saberia o que pensar sobre a confusa noite.

-Um... estupro? – Ele olhara espantando. Sua mãe havia lhe dito sobre esse terrível crime dos humanos. Um ato sujo de manter sexo e violar o direito de alguém escolher o parceiro ou quando vai se entregar a alguém. Era algo sujo demais. Seus olhos violetas se encheram de dor e mais uma vez estava chorando... – Então... aquele sangue todo... – O menino parecia finalmente entender que havia sido violado naquela noite.

-Como se chama? – Merquise estava penalizado. O garoto não era em nada experiente. Parecia um pequenino andrógeno desgarrado de seu lar. – Sobrou algum parente? – Ele estava instituído que a idéia de prostituir aquele ser imaculado era tolice. Jamais daria certo.

-Me chamo Duo... e aqueles homens acabaram com tudo. Toda a vila... todos mortos e queimados... – Ele gemeu ainda em dor. Seu coração sofria ao lembrar como havia sido jogado nas mãos do maldito Treize. – Senhor, não tenho mais ninguém... nem tenho para onde ir... por favor. Eu me sujeito a qualquer coisa, mas não me deixe sozinho... – Ele olhou para o loiro a sua frente e implorou em um quase desespero.

-Que jeito? Se ficar sozinho sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer novamente, não? Estupro atrás de estupro. É isso que quer? – O loiro havia retomado sua idéia.

-Pelo amor de Deus. Isso nunca mais! – Duo quase gritou. Seus belos olhos estampavam um verdadeiro pânico.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Eu... não sei... acho que quinze. – Ele explicou. Os andrógenos não tinham os mesmos hábitos dos humanos de contabilizar aniversários.

-É bem novinho... mas não importa. O que vou lhe propor é um trabalho na minha nave. Dou-lhe proteção contra esses... tarados... Dou-lhe um salário, roupas e comida. Topa? – Zechs via uma boa chance para o pequeno e belo rapaz.

-Claro! – Duo pareceu iluminar o quarto com seu sorriso belo e simples. Quando ele fazia isso seus olhos violetas pareciam ganhar um doce brilho. – Que tenho que fazer? – Aquela pergunta soou delicada e inocente nos lábios do jovem.

-Eu preciso de alguém para... servir meus homens...

-Servir? Refeições? – De forma ingênua Duo piscou seus lindos olhos sem entender.

-Ahahaha... não deixa de ser. – Zechs ficou mais sério olhando o lindo rostinho banhado com o sorriso. – Você vai fazer sexo com meus homens...

Duo notou as intenções do loiro. Seus olhos antes com um doce e belo brilho se deixaram encher de uma dor quase palpável. Associara a idéia de sexo a estupro. Quando chegara naquele quarto e a moça chamada Noin lhe contara como o comandante havia lhe salvado imaginara um romântico caso de amor, como sua mãe adorava lhe contar antes de dormir. Pensara que o tal comandante o havia visto naquela noite e se apaixonara perdidamente por isso se abriu tão facilmente ao vê-lo entrar no quarto.

Mas agora. Entendia exatamente o proposto pelo homem. Claro, foi bem tolo em pensar coisa diferente. Ele era um maldito andrógeno e para os olhos dos humanos não passava de uma fábrica de prazer, como muitas vezes ouvira seu pai humano se referir a raça dos andrógenos.

Duo engoliu a dor e as lágrimas que teimavam em querer rolar. Ele entendia seu destino maldito naquele mundo e sabia que essa era sua única chance. Acaso recusasse a proposta do loiro cairia no mundo e talvez fosse pior.

-Eu... aceito. – Ele abaixou os olhos deixando que sua franja encobrissem suas violetas banhadas a lagrimas.

-Ótimo. Não precisa se incomodar. Eu lhe dou minha palavra que nenhum dos meus homens vai lhe faltar com o respeito. Nada de estupros. Apenas terá que estar sempre disposto a abrir suas pernas a eles e ser muito gentil e carinhoso com eles. Você terá horários de trabalho e descanso... ahhh... terá um quarto confortável aqui e na nave também.

Duo apenas ouvia tudo como se fosse uma dura sentença. Estava decidido a levar aquilo à frente e rezava para que fosse como Zechs lhe prometia, porem sua mãe lhe contava as muitas histórias de desrespeito com andrógenos que se prostituíam. Ninguém, principalmente humanos os respeitavam...

-Ahhh... eles não vão poder fazer dentro de mim. – Duo se lembrou urgente.

Zechs entendeu na hora. E não pode deixar de lembrar que na noite passada o menino fora enchido com os mais diversos semens imagináveis. –Eu.. sinto muito por ontem. – Ele sabia que alguns andrógenos podiam engravidar... devia ser o caso de Duo. Então talvez nessa noite ele tenha engravidado...

-Eu sei que fizeram dentro de mim na noite passada. – Duo suspirou bem triste. –Não posso engravidar ainda... minha mãe me disse que era muito novo ainda, mas eu realmente não sei quando vou poder... E tem as doenças... – Ele parou de falar vendo que as lágrimas grossas lhe caiam dos olhos.

Zechs por um momento achou que o menino a sua frente fosse extremamente descontrolado ou então muito sensível. Em um momento era capaz do mais lindo sorriso e em outros se debulhavam em lágrimas. Mas logo viu que o garoto estava ferido demais por dentro. Andrógenos geralmente eram bem românticos e zelavam muito por sua virgindade, para o menino deve ter sido realmente duro o estupro. Ele estava apenas tentando engolir toda a dor e tentando seguir em frente como podia. Seria natural tentar sorrir mesmo estando ferido na alma.

-Claro... claro! – Zechs se apressou em responder ao pedido do jovem. Mas o fato era que não sabia como dizer para seus homens não gozarem dentro do menino... talvez ele pudesse estipular exames periódicos para saber se algum de seus homens estava doente ou mesmo saber se Duo estava em período fértil, mas nunca seria capaz de fazer entrar na cabeça de todos de sua tripulação que não podiam se aliviar dentro do ânus do belo garoto. Mas isso seria um problema para depois de aceita a sua idéia de deixar o gostoso andrógeno na nave como o centro das diversões.

A conversa foi longa e difícil. Duo parecia realmente bem abalado e triste, mas aceitara se tornar à _diversão_ daqueles homens. Zechs havia proposto a seguir certas normas de higiene e cuidados para com o jovem de olhos violetas, mas ainda tinha que preparar um gostoso ambiente para terem sexo na nave, e ainda contar com a aceitação de todos, bem como das esposas dos muitos tripulantes que podiam ver Duo como um maldito vadio a importunar seus homens e ainda o pior de tudo, era nunca passar a imagem de Duo como um prostituto que se venderia por guarita e comida, se algum de seus homens o tratassem assim com certeza o garoto seria uma vítima de estupro dentro de sua nave.

Em resumo a tarefa do comandante não era nada fácil: Fazer tripulantes matutos e tarados por sexo respeitar um belo espécime de andrógeno.

Uma vez resolvido a questão com Duo, até mesmo o pagamento que seria uma quantia simbólica, Zechs se reunira com os tripulantes e finalmente fizera a proposta de ter Duo como um profissional do sexo na nave. Para a surpresa do loiro a idéia fora aceita quase que de forma instantânea e fora bem festejada. Nunca uma idéia sua fora aceita de forma tão rápida. Agora faltava apenas preparar o quarto de Duo na nave e o apresentar da melhor forma possível ao grupo.

Duo por sua vez não saira do alojamento. Ele via que os humanos estavam em festa assim que a noite chegara, mas não saiu. Algo como medo e depressão o seguraram dentro da casa de seu chefe. Ele apenas se deixou olhar com aqueles belos olhos brilhante para a festa e barulho dos humanos, sempre admirou em muito aquela raça, mas seu primeiro contato com os humanos lhe deixara marcas profundas na alma.

Agora sozinho ele ainda podia lembrar da dor crucial que fora ser desvirginado de forma tão imunda, seu sangue tão delicado e seu corpo antes intocado sendo turvados por tantos membros e mãos e bocas. A dor e vergonha lhe fizeram chorar amargamente naquela noite fria. E ele logo entendeu que dor e humilhação eram tudo que teria dos humanos e as noites frias e solitárias seriam seus únicos alívios.

* * *

Sou grata às pessoas sinceras que sempre deixam uma amizade tocar agente.

Em alguma madrugada...  
Hina


	3. Chapter 3

**Sem falar de amor**

_Hina_

**6x2**

**

* * *

**

O dia seguinte foi bem agitado para o comandante Zechs. Ele tinha as melhorias para fazer na nave, a festa que daria para apresentar Duo à tripulação e esposas de alguns e havia ainda os preparativos para a chegada do famoso Heero Yui.

Eles ficariam apenas uma semana em Baltar antes de partirem novamente, por isso as coisas estavam bem agitadas.

Ele agradeceu por Dragon ser um legítimo dragão e ser fiel ao ser por quem se apaixonara, mesmo que isso fosse uma paixão de criança. Sim porque o pequeno dragão estava amando o jovem andrógeno e ambos gastavam os dias e tarde no riacho conversando sobre as mais diversas bobagens. Isso era bom para distrair o belo e triste menino e também o proteger, afinal ali já havia muitos homens que fariam de tudo para ter aquele lindo garoto o quanto antes, mas uma vez que Duo nunca estava sozinho isso tornava bem difícil outro estupro acontecer.

Dragon adorava ouvir Duo falar de seus sonhos e planos. Contar as belas fábulas que sua mãe lhe ensinara. Era lindo vê-lo divagando sobre tantas coisas. Duo jamais ia desistir. Ia sim se prostituir, mas jurara juntar todo o dinheiro que Zechs lhe pagasse para comprar sua liberdade um dia e finalmente estar livre para viver seu próprio conto de fadas romântico.

Os andrógenos eram seres extremamente românticos e sonhadores.

**

* * *

**A noite era a última antes de Zechs partir com sua seleta tripulação para o espaço. Era a festa para apresentar Duo como o profissional da diversão, como muitos já o chamavam. Ao contrário do que alguns podiam esperar a idéia foi mesmo bem aceita por todos. E principalmente pelas esposas de tripulantes que sempre se preocuparam muito com os maridos no espaço sem alguém que cuidasse dessa parte. Havia medo que eles ou fossem mortos por desconcentração devida à falta de sexo ou mesmo fossem vitimados nas muitas boates e casas de sexo que haviam espelhado pelo espaço. Uma rotina que se tornara bem banalizada era as mortes de tripulações no momento que transavam, mas uma vez que o comandante Zechs havia pensado nisso, seus homens estavam seguros. 

Seria bom para todos manter uma saudável rotina de sexo feito com cuidado e higiene dentro da própria nave, assim Duo fora quase intitulado como um filhote para as muitas humanas.

Uma vez apresentado o jovem havia sido arrastado para um lado e ganhado mil recomendações. Mil dicas de como agradar cada homem e mil carinhos, afinal Zechs explicara a todos as condições que levaram o andrógeno a cair em sua nave, e isso enchera o coração das pobres mulheres de zelo e pena pelo lindo menino que passaria a servir seus maridos.

Um dos que se mantinha imune _ao efeito Duo_ aquisição era Chang Wufei. Não havia se aproximado do rapaz em nenhum momento para lhe cumprimentar, mas talvez fosse apenas seu jeito misterioso de ser. Não era muito chegado às palavras, preferia apenas observar.

Um outro tripulante que apenas observava em silencio o novo companheiro se chamava Cascoby. O nome era herança de uma estranha raça de não-humanos. Ele era alto e sua pele tinha uma estranha coloração acinzentada, como se tivesse cascas. Ele na verdade era alguma estranha mutação de homens com cobras, porém ninguém naquela nave ousava lhe diminuir pelo fato de não ser um humano, afinal a espécie era temida por sua velocidade, força e precisão. Cascoby nunca falhava em uma missão, porem seu caráter era tido como não muito honroso, uma vez que o mesmo afirmava que as cobras não tinham o mesmo tolo código de ética que alguns humanos.

O fato era que Cascoby estava rondando Duo de forma intensa, parecia ter alguma segunda intenção.

Duo havia recebido as muitas recomendações das mulheres da vila. Ele até havia se surpreendido muito com a forma carinhosa como fora tratado, aquela vila era quase como uma grande família, e isso lhe dava algum conforto. Ele olhou seu amigo Dragon conversando com algumas das mulheres e crianças e sorriu achando que o amigo também sentia ali um lar, assim o doce menino caminhou seguindo a lua cheia que prateada tomava o escuro do céu com seu brilho misterioso. Dali de Baltar aquele brilho parecia mais excitante que de qualquer outro lugar. De fato aquela pequena colônia era um local privilegiado, assim Duo imaginava, se até a lua fazia questão de brilhar mais forte.

O rapaz apesar de feliz por estar naquele local festivo não podia deixar de se sentir vazio e dolorido por dentro. Os ferimentos ainda doíam em seu corpo, embora praticamente curados, mas ainda havia dor no interior de seu canal anal, onde ele tinha a péssima lembrança de ter sentido diversos homens entrarem com crueldade, porem sua alma era a mais machucada, uma vez que seu corpo tinha uma rápida recuperação.

Ao pensar na forma tediosa como fora tratado, ao pensar no significado nojento e doloroso que era ser estuprado, o menino deixou a cabeça pender e as novas lágrimas surgirem. Triste ele caminhou até o riacho. Zechs havia lhe aconselhado para não caminhar de noite sozinho. Principalmente nas proximidades do riacho, mas ele agora não estava se importando, apenas queria ir para um local longe das farras humanas e assim chorar sozinho.

O fato era que havia certo perigo em Duo caminhar sozinho. Desde que Zechs anunciara sua idéia de trazer um prostituto para a nave alguns tripulantes não estavam muito conformados. Havia um certo preconceito em relação ao jovem. Talvez pela marcante visão que todo andrógeno era vulgar e extremamente afetado para o sexo, isso tornava o jovem menino apenas um objeto aos olhos de muitos.

Duo se deixou sentar numa das muitas pedras do córrego olhando a lua intrigante, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo silenciosamente. Cascoby estava por perto. Mas o meio mutante era extremamente escorregadio, rápido ele se escondia com destreza entre as copas das árvores.

Cascoby sorriu enviesado. Com certeza muitos pensamentos sobre o andrógeno lhe passaram à mente. Havia sim muitos pensamentos insanos e pecaminosos, Cascoby estava imaginando em silencio uma forma de macular o lindo ser a sua frente. Ainda em silencio o homem de corpo forte se aproximou mais, ele fechou os olhos rasgados e amarelados aspirando o cheiro tentador do jovem, sua língua passou sobre os lábios lentamente como quem saboreava um prato exposto e apetitoso, daria o bote assim que fosse propício.

Duo sentiu um vento frio soprar e se encolheu de forma inocente. Era estranho, mas de alguma forma ele se sentia vigiado, como uma presa a ponto de ser consumida por um cruel caçador.

"_Agora esse putinho vai ver uma coisa bem grande entre essas coxas gostosas..."_ – Cascoby pensou se aproximando.

-Duo! – Era a voz de Wufei. O oriental surgiu entre as folhagens assustando o rapaz.

-Você? Wu-Wufei? – Duo se assustou. Apesar de ter tido a estranha sensação de que estava sendo vigiado o fato de surgir alguém quase que de forma imperceptível o fez temer, podia ser algum homem a querer se aproveitar.

-Achei que Zechs havia dito para não ficar por ai sozinho? – Ele comentou com seus olhos negros congelados no menino. Ainda não haviam se falado desde que Duo chegara.

-Eu... Vinha reparar a mesma coisa. – Cascoby saiu do meio da mata. Ele tinha uma forma agressiva de andar e seu olhar era tão agressivo quanto. – Fico preocupado por saber que você chora isolado do grupo... – Ele se aproximou de Duo finalmente tocando os cabelos macios com as mãos em garras. – Venha, lindinho. Não é bom ficar sozinho. – O homem-cobra sorriu deixando que sua mão caísse pela longa trança que Duo sempre trazia. Como era macia e excitante. Cascoby estreitou os olhos passando os braços ao redor do pequeno corpo do andrógeno o amparando em seu abraço.

-Eu... Não achei que fosse perigoso. – Duo gaguejou aceitando o abraço forte e quente daquele estranho homem.

-Perigosíssimo, criança. Mas você vai entender em quem confiar assim que estivermos no espaço. – O cobra sumiu levando o jovem de volta à festa.

Wufei nada falou. Apenas deixou um sorriso de escárnio lhe sobressair nos lábios. Afinal a imagem de _bom moço_ nunca combinaria com Cascoby. Era nítido o interesse avassalador que o homem-cobra tinha naqueles olhos maldosos pelo jovem, mas Duo era bem inocente para não perceber que era visto apenas como uma longa noite de sexo.

-Se ele é idiota a ponto de_ dar_ para Cascoby que se dane! – Wufei deu de ombros voltando à festa.

Zechs estava sentado sorrindo no meio de uma pequena roda de amigos. Estava abraçado a Noin. Sally cantarolava alguma canção quando o homem-cobra trouxe um Duo choroso em seus braços. A expressão do loiro mudou. De todos os tripulantes da nave Cascoby era o que ele menos gostaria de ver abraçado a Duo. Alguma coisa naquele ser nunca expirara confiança.

-Duo. Onde esteve? – Zechs o fez sentar ao seu lado.

-No riacho... Chorando. – Cascoby tratou de informar.

-Duo... – Sally o olhou penalizada. Sabia o quanto o menino devia estar deslocado naquele lugar tão novo e cheio de novas imposições.

-Alguém te fez algum mal? – Zechs tratou de perguntar intrigado, porem em seguida se imaginou alguma espécie de estúpido grandioso, a pergunta era ricamente estúpida. É claro que havia sido feitos vários males àquele pobre garoto, um era aquele estupro violento que tivera que enfrentar mesmo ainda sendo tão jovem, a morte dos pais e destruição de sua vila também não ficava atrás, fora o fato de ter que se prostituir como a melhor solução para seus problemas. A vida daquele rapaz andrógeno não parecia mesmo um mar de rosas.

-Estou... Apenas me sentindo... Triste... – Duo resmungou.

Zechs sabia o quanto podia ser duro acordar e de repente entender que está sozinho no mundo, entregue a própria sorte. Sabia como ninguém o peso da palavra solidão. Ele abraçou o corpo de Duo o trazendo para perto de si.

Duo não se fez de duro. Ele apenas se entregou ao abraço quente do outro rapaz, estava mesmo precisando daquilo. Não que fosse algum fraco, mas havia algo dentro de si gritando desesperadamente por um braço forte, por um lugar onde pudesse descansar a cabeça e pensar no futuro. Ali no ombro confortável do forte humano ele chorou quietinho a noite toda.

**

* * *

**A nave era imensa, ao menos Duo nunca havia posto os pés em algo tão grande e que se movia tão rapidamente. 

Zechs havia lhe dado um quarto grande, não podia condenar de todo a decoração. Alguns tons vermelhos picantes fizeram Duo torcer o nariz na primeira vez que entrou no seu _novo_ quarto, talvez seu comandante não tivesse muito tino para a decoração. Zechs havia deixado preparado também algumas peças de roupas.

O andrógeno se fechou no quarto olhando tudo que o loiro havia deixado sobre sua cama macia. As roupas vulgares deixariam a mostra às partes mais íntimas de seu corpo, as peças eram bem decotadas e Duo imaginou que chegaria muito a cobrir seu sexo somente.

-Eu não vou usar isso! – Ele juntou as sobrancelhas de forma engraçada erguendo uma minúscula e brilhante _cuequinha_ que lembrava um fio dental feminino, havia na mesma cor um tamanco de salto altíssimo. –Ele é louco. – Duo conseguiu rir de si mesmo vestindo tais peças.

Ele suspirou acreditando que teria muito trabalho a fazer naquela nave. Primeiro de tudo era arrumar aquele seu _cantinho _ao seu jeito e nisso Zechs não poderia se meter.

-E então? Zechs preparou tudo? – Noin entrara no quarto do jovem animada demais.

-Chama isso de preparar? Eu não vou vestir isso. – Duo mostrou a peça ridícula.

-Hahahaha... ele não tem jeito. – A moça só pode rir. –Mas o que você gostaria de vestir? – Ela ficou séria o olhando de cima a baixo. Era um belíssimo e exótico espécime de Andrógeno, aquelas peças lhe cairiam bem.

-Algo que cubra meu corpo todo... se eu vou fazer sexo com os tripulantes eles vão me ver de um jeito ou de outro. – Duo raciocinou julgando não haver necessidade de trajar algo tão provocante.

-Tem razão. É que nosso comandante não pensa... – Ela sorriu.

-Já percebi... – Duo comentou a olhando.

-Que foi? – Noin notou que os olhos violetas do rapaz mudaram de foco, como se tivesse lhe passado alguma idéia.

-Zechs... Não vi parente... Nem... – Ele ficou olhando para a moça, havia visto uma certa intimidade entre os dois na festa, mas nada muito suspeito.

-Ele é sozinho mesmo. – Noin explicou. – Ao menos que surja alguém na vida dele... Quem sabe um menino de olhos violetas e trança? – Ela brincou mexendo na trança de Duo e o puxando para cama. –Você seria alguém que podia tirar nosso comandante dessa vida solitária... – Ela sorriu ainda mexendo nos cabelos macios e castanhos.

-Eu? Um prostituto... – Duo comentou apático.

-Você é lindo e Zechs não te conheceu como prostituto. Duo, eu nunca o vi fazer nada por ninguém. Ele te salvou quando você foi deixado para morrer... Ele no mínimo está interessado me você.

-Acha mesmo? – Duo a olhou curioso com seus grandes olhos violetas.

-Todas as chances... – Noin estava certa.

-Eu... O que devo fazer? – Os olhos do jovem brilharam como os de um menino apaixonado próximo de ser correspondido. Ele sempre sonhara em viver um grande amor.

-Apenas seja você... o Zechs teve um grande sofrimento no passado... Digamos que ele entregou o coração a alguém e descobriu que era para a pessoa errada. Ele nunca superou isso e desde então não conseguiu amar ninguém. Mas eu o conheço e acho que ele ficou balançado por você. – Ela sorriu.

Duo foi deixado sozinho pensativo. Havia se animado com a possibilidade, mas ainda era somente um prostituto que devia servir a todos os tripulantes, e se Zechs estivesse mesmo interessado nele como um possível amante de certo não ia o oferecer a todos os outros.

**

* * *

**Ele se deixou cair sobre as fofas e multicoloridas almofadas pensativo. Estava com a cabeça pesada por todos os acontecimentos novos e fatídicos em sua vida. Assim foi logo sendo transportado para um confuso sonho aonde via sua família sendo devastada. O fogo ardendo tudo que havia pela frente... sua casa e seus pais. Os gritos e gemidos eram quase palpáveis. 

Duo se moveu na cama suando e gemendo. Era um sonho de dor, ele podia quase sentir na própria pele os estalos quentes das chamas, havia calor e medo nesse sonho.

Ele conhecia aquela dor de seus sonhos e sabia que jamais voltaria a ter aquela sensação de segurança que somente o lar e o seio da família pode passar.

O fogo ladeou as passagens e Duo se viu naquela angústia. Viu o rosto doce de sua mãe surgir entre as chamas usando o corpo para protegê-lo.

_-Nãooo!_ – Ele finalmente despertou daquela dor. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes e seu rosto muito corado. Toda sua cabeça girava pesada.

–Não... meus pais!- Ele segurou a cabeça entre os dedos sentindo o vão imenso que estava aberto em seu coração. Aquela maldita dor jamais passaria, o frio depois do fogo e a certeza de que estava para sempre sozinho também não.

**

* * *

**Duo não percebeu a hora. Já era noite feita. Era a hora marcada para o início dos trabalhos. Não estava preparado para aquilo, não ainda. Seria um verdadeiro desastre. Ainda trazia as imagens de seus pais quando Zechs entrou sorridente no quarto. 

O loiro travou à porta vendo que o menino chorava e sua expressão era sofrida, talvez estivesse triste com as lembranças, de qualquer forma resolveu ignorar a dor que leu naqueles lindos olhos de tom violeta maciço.

-Vejo que ainda não se vestiu. Estão todos excitados com você. Eu achei que seria justo fazer um sorteio. Assim vou colocar na urna os nomes de cada um de meus tripulantes e assim você os tira um a um e assim fica acertada a ordem que você os receberá. Achei que cada um teria uma hora com você. Acho que está bem... – Zechs passou a falar sem dar importância ao garoto. – São oito horas agora. Você pode começar às dez horas e parar por volta das seis da manhã... Sei lá... Atenderia os oitos primeiros sortudos nessa noite. – O loiro sorriu vendo que o rapaz não havia se animado muito.

-Tenho mesmo que fazer iss hoje? – Duo o olhou com um ar de caridade.

-Sinto, rapaz. Hoje você vai _dar_ pra esses caras e isso já está acertado. – O loiro foi incisivo.

-Mas...

-Se você se recusar eu nada vou poder fazer... Eles estão tarados por você. Quer ser estuprado novamente? – Zechs sabia que usava bem as palavras.

-Não. Isso, não. – Duo se levantou secando as lágrimas e arrumando as peças sobre a cama. Tratava de escolher uma que não lhe caísse tão vulgar.

Em alguns minutos Zechs estava na sala de recepção da nave sorteando os nomes que fariam sexo com Duo nessa noite.

-Os que saírem hoje se considerem homens de sorte. Afinal esse garoto é a coisa mais linda que qualquer um de nós já viu nos últimos anos de nossa vida. Só de olhar eu vejo que muita gente já fica bem _acordada._.. – Ele sorria. –Tem uns até que eu julgava está completamente _caídos..._

-Ahahaha... O rabinho dele levanta qualquer defunto... – Alguém da multidão gritou excitado dando passagem a muitos elogios arraigados ao corpo do jovem.

Vencidas as preliminares um Duo muito envergonhado retirou os nomes em oito papeis. Zechs os leu em voz alta.

-Filho da mãe de Sorte. Chang Wufei é o primeiro a _comer_... – O loiro informou arrancando gritos do outros.

-Glerad, Marllot, Imilliat, Zum, Cam, Miloy, Cascoby. – Zechs terminou de anunciar.

Wufei negou com a cabeça voltando para os controles da nave.

– Eu vou ceder a minha vez ao nosso estimado comandante. – O oriental informou. – Afinal eu já o _comi_ na boate, e acho que o nosso loirinho merece pela idéia de trazê-lo aqui. – Wufei sorriu sabendo que havia deixado seu comandante numa delicada situação.

-Não. Não é justo... Eu... – Zechs teria recusado manter sexo com aquele garoto, mas foi impedido. Logo toda a tripulação o empurrava para o quarto do garoto lhe cobrando uma posição de homem.

Zechs não teve outra escolha quando foi praticamente jogado por fortes braços dentro do quarto de Duo. Ele ficou parado apenas olhando o rapaz na cama, a luz fraca dava ao cômodo um ar afrodisíaco, também havia o delicioso perfume do andrógeno no ar, tudo ali indicava ao sexo.

Duo nada falou. Na verdade agradeceu pela fraca luz do quarto que escondia seu rosto muito corado. Zechs ficou o olhando e ambos ficaram por alguns minutos imóveis.

O loiro foi o primeiro a tomar alguma atitude, ele se moveu lento sentando-se na cama macia ao lado do menino. Não trocaram palavras por mais alguns momentos.

O loiro teve vontade tocar aquela pele cheirosa. Naquele quarto quase sem luminosidade, seria tão excitante sentir aquela pele se arrepiar debaixo de seus dedos, sentir as reações daquele corpo, o gosto daqueles lábios.

Zechs deixou os olhos fechados enquanto se aproximava de Duo. Silencio no quarto. Os lábios iam se encontrar. O toque foi tão sutil e macio. Os olhos de ambos cerrados, apenas sentindo o úmido e morno hálito de cada um. Como o loiro achou gostosos aqueles lábios úmidos, como era macio, gostoso demais.

-Esse corpo... É muito... – Zechs não pode mais se conter. A proximidade com aquele menino o estava deixando louco.

Sem querer mais pensar em nada e apenas aproveitando aquela mínima hora Zechs o segurou com força pelos braços o jogando com violência contra a cama.

Duo o olhou um tanto quanto assustado, o loiro estava bem excitado.

Eles se beijaram agora com mais brutalidade. Duo abriu mais a boca deixando que a língua de seu parceiro passasse para dentro, e ali se movesse lentamente, mas sempre ganhando mais espaço.

Zechs deixou aquela boca tentadora para beijar o pescoço sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso. Suas mãos grandes corriam aquela pele apertando com força, sem pensar foi arrancando a fina blusa transparente que o menino vestia.

O clima estava ficando quente quando o loiro se livrou de suas roupas, as botas e calças jogadas para um canto qualquer.

-Ahh... – Duo gemeu ao se ver completamente nu. –Eu... Está tão rápido... – Duo ainda gemeu ofegante, mas logo teve aquele corpo musculoso do loiro caindo por cima do seu mais delicado.

-Não diga nada... Apenas me deixe sentir... – Zechs apertou o mamilo direito de Duo o fazendo se descontrolar de vez. Tanto um como outro acabava de descobrir que os mamilos era um ponto muito sensível no corpo do jovem andrógeno. –Gosta disso? – O loiro sorriu enquanto intensificava os apertos no bico do mamilo direito de Duo e com a boca passou a lamber delicadamente o outro.

-Ahhhff... – Duo passou a relaxar mais na cama sentindo um fogo em brasa lhe consumir por dentro. Era gostoso aquele carinho íntimo. Aquela boca molhada lhe chupando o mamilo.

Os gemidos do menino aumentaram ao passo que seus peitos estavam mais sensíveis, bem irritadiços. Zechs beijou aquela boca engolindo os gemidos de prazer do outro apalpando o corpo com gana.

Tocavam-se com certa malícia agora mais abandonados ao momento de tesão. Os beijos e gemidos se perdiam nas gargantas. O loiro não podia mais suportar, sem nenhuma preliminar ele apertou as nádegas macias do andrógeno o puxando para si. Duo fechou os olhos com forças sentindo o volume úmido do loiro encostar-se a sua entrada.

Estava bem excitante, mas o jovem sabia o que aquilo significava, que logo ia estar sendo tomando por uma forte e quase desconcertante dor para dar passagem àquela maciça e quente carne, ele já havia sentido isso antes, naquele maldito estupro.

-Não... – Duo tentou se livrar dos beijos, dos chupões, das mãos.

-Não... Fica quieto. – Zechs o segurou pelos pulsos com uma das mãos e com a outra apertou aquela macia cintura trazendo o redondo traseiro contra seu pênis.

-Nãoo... – Duo ainda choramingou tentando se debater.

Seria bem difícil a mudança de idéia por parte de Duo. Zechs estava bem excitado para cessar o sexo. Mas o loiro não queria que se seguisse mais uma violência desmedida contra o menino, por isso respirando fundo fez sua mão acariciar o falo do amante, o sentindo ficar cada vez mais rijo. Ao passo que o pênis do menino ficava cada vez mais tenro seu corpo relaxava e ele gemia entregue as mãos experientes do loiro.

-Uhhmm... – Duo gemeu dividido entre o medo de ser invadido e o tesão daqueles toques. A língua de Zechs chupou com vigor o pescoço delicado do rapaz, mordiscando e sugando, as mãos tocando com gosto e os suspiros desesperados de ambos.

Gemeram alto diante ao ato extremo. Duo fechou os olhos com força sentindo a dor crescer dentro de si. Uma imensa dor que ia se ramificando, tomando conta de cada músculo. Era como se ele estivesse sendo partido ao meio em uma violenta pressão de fora para dentro.

Zechs forçou mais e logo estava dentro, completamente enterrado no ânus do menino que irrompeu num grito seco e passou a soluçar alto.

O loiro esperou que o amante se acalmasse, ele tinha noção de quão dolorosa era aquela entrada em um ser tão delicado, mas era fato que estar dentro de Duo era uma sensação muito satisfatória, ali era quente e macio, era o lugar ideal para qualquer homem.

Zechs seguiu ciente que estava adorando cada lambida ou beijo que dava naquele corpo. Estocou com força entrando e saindo do rapaz, fazendo seu falo chegar cada vez mais fundo dentro dele enquanto apalpava o falo menor.

O resultado inebriante daquela transa foi Duo ofegante e suado gemendo o nome do loiro na hora que derramava seu sêmen nas mãos do companheiro. Zechs sentindo o seu gozo chegar também saiu de dentro do rapaz ejaculando nas nádegas e costas dele.

Assim findaram aquele sexo, cansados demais. Ofegantes e suado.

**

* * *

**Como Duo explicaria aquela sensação que experimentara ao lado do comandante? O menino andrógeno era bem inexperiente em termos de cama, havia sido iniciado há pouco tempo numa noite violenta e agora iniciava seus trabalhos como o prostituto da nave do loiro. 

O jovem acreditara no início dessa noite que seria algo realmente nojento e reprovador, mas ele agora completamente esgotado após a primeira vez de sexo de verdade, ao menos a primeira vez que sentia o que era prazer, sua tarefa não devia ser muito árdua. Ao menos ele achou, se todos os seus parceiros fossem lindos e delicados como o comandante.

Duo sorriu vendo o homem musculoso ao seu lado.

Zechs olhava para o teto respirando com certa dificuldade, estava também se recuperando da transa forte.

-Você é mesmo um vulcão. – Zechs sorriu o olhando de esquina. –Bom... Hora de entrar o próximo. – O loiro se levantou se espreguiçando. –Você quase acaba comigo, mas é melhor tomar um ar e pôr uma rouba. Limpar essa cama e... Tirar esses respingos de gala do corpo.

-Zechs... – Duo ergueu a cabeça olhando magoado o loiro que já se arrumava.

-Que foi, Duo? – O comandante o olhou com severidade parando o ato de se vestir. Eles se olharam por um momento breve antes do loiro voltar a falar. – Você ainda tem que _servir_ mais sete homens hoje. Ou se esquece da sua... ahhh... _Tarefa_? Você está aqui apenas para abrir essas coxas gostosas para eles... Lembre-se disso e vai satisfazer a todos nessa noite. – O loiro falou sério.

-Cl-claro... Eu... Não esqueci. – Duo comentou triste se levantando.

-É bom mesmo. Ahhh... Foi bem gostoso comigo. Espero que faça tão bom com os outros, afinal esses que vêm ai são mais _esquentadinhos._.. – Ele aconselhou saindo do quarto.

-Eu sou mesmo um idiota! – Duo se deixou cair na cama chorando. Ele de fato acreditou que seu primeiro amante estaria interessado em alguma coisa a mais que seu corpo, como foi idiota ao pensar isso. – Eu sou apenas um vadio maldito _descabaçado_... – Duo chorou com raiva.

Zechs saiu sorridente ganhando os cumprimentos e elogios de muitos.

-E aí, chefe. É bom mesmo ou muita garganta? – Um dos homens quis saber grosseiramente dando um forte tapa nas costas do loiro.

-Eiii... Ele quase acabou comigo... ahahaha... Eu disse, _quase._ Mas eu dei um jeito nele... Olha você vai ter problemas porque eu o fiz gemer demais... – Zechs brincou anunciando a Glerad que era o próximo a entrar no quarto de Duo.

-Eu vou fazer esse moleque gemer feito _ganso no cio_... – Glerad gritou animado já bem excitado com a possibilidade da transa.

-E ai, Zechs! Vamos falando tudo. Eu quero os detalhes... Onde devo morder para ele gritar feito um vadio? – Um outro que ainda nessa noite estaria com Duo puxou o líder para um canto. Ele tinha um porte bem vigoroso e sua voz tinha um timbre grave. Seus olhos amendoados brilhavam com gana quando ele falava do menino que logo estaria abrindo as pernas para ele. –Vamos... Como é o menino por dentro? Apertado? Quente? – O homem insistiu.

-Já chega, Zum! – Zechs o olhou com fúria. – Eu não quero esse tipo de tratamentos. Esse garoto precisa ser respeitado. E todos sabemos que não é de bom tom comentar sobre os detalhes de uma transa. Somos homens honrados. – O comandante deu uma lição de moral.

-Mas, chefe! Ele é só um vagabundo... – Zum insistiu incrédulo.

-Escute, Zum. Ele é um andrógeno, quase um ser humano. É lindo e sensível e tem tantos sentimentos quanto qualquer um de nós. Vocês vão entrar lá naquele quarto, fazer um bom sexo e sair o deixando como acharam. Não quero saber de humilhações e muito menos machucados. Fui claro? – Zechs silenciou aquela sala. Seus olhos iam de um para o outro com vigor.

Passado seu rompante de raiva o loiro se deixou sentar ao lado de Wufei. Suspirando os dois amigos ficaram calados olhando o universo da cabine de pilotos.

-Eu podia jurar que está morrendo de ciúmes por que o garoto vai _dar _para mais sete hoje. – Wufei o olhou.

-Não vem com isso... – Zechs estava farto das brincadeiras do amigo.

-Ei... Eu te conheço. Você está bem interessado no gostosinho... – Chang sorriu.

-Eu sou um comandante... E por acaso acha que tem cabimento eu aparecer ao lado de um andrógeno prostituto? Acha que isso seria aceitavel? – O loiro acabou se alterando.

-É... Seria uma vergonha... Mas o menino é bonito. – Chang concordou.

-Ele é ótimo, Chang. Para levar para cama e _comer_ até não poder mais...

-Então porque o deu de mãos beijadas para todos aqui na nave? – O oriental o encarou mais uma vez.

-Simplesmente porque meu lance com ele é apenas por causa de uma boa _foda_... Eu não quero nada mais que isso... E logo vou enjoar e largar pra lá... Ao menos aqui sei que os homens vão _comer _durante muito tempo.

-Você tem cada uma... Vai se entender. – Wufei deu de ombros voltando sua atenção para os controles da nave.

-Não se fala mais nisso... E se quer achar um namorado pro _prostitutosinho_ porque não se candidata? Afinal você bem que gostou de _comer_ lá na boate... – Zechs provocou saindo da cabine.

-Ahhh, comandante. Eu bem queria, mas parceiro só se for só pra mim... – Wufei sorriu de lado.

-Agora além de mal humorado e seco deu pra falar sozinho? – Sally entrou na cabine.

-Ahhh... Era o que me faltava. Mulher... Mulher... – Wufei girou os olhos negros.

-Que foi? Está arrependido de ter dado a vez pro chefinho? – Ela o provocou se referindo ao sexo com Duo.

-Até você... Deixa o vadiozinho _dar_ lá na dele... – Wufei sorriu.

Zechs saiu pelos corredores. Passara em frente ao quarto de Duo que agora já tinha outro. Um maldito nó cresceu na garganta do loiro. O que seria aquilo, afinal? Estava gostando mesmo daquele menino?

Ele caminhou seguindo para seu quarto, precisava pensar.

* * *

_Hina_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sem falar de amor**

Hina

**6x2**

**

* * *

**

_Quando a alma se desnuda nada resta a não ser a essência de cada ser... Mas dediquemos que somos de verdade apenas para quem nos ama.  
_

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**O sexo com o comandante fora algo inexplicavelmente fantástico para o jovem andrógeno.  
No quarto Duo viu entrar o seguinte da noite. Estava cansado. De fato tudo que ele queria era poder apagar a luz e deitar a cabeça nos travesseiros macios de sua cama, porém a entrada do sorridente homem o fez entender que ainda havia muito trabalho a fazer naquela noite. O andrógeno suspirou cansado sorrindo ternamente, não estava fingindo, porém aquilo em nada lhe agradava, apenas tentava se acostumar com a sua nova condição. 

-Olha... A gracinha que está me esperando. – Glerad sorriu de canto a canto sentando bem próximo de Duo e afagando seus cabelos. – Olha que coisinha mais lindinha... Nossa! – O homem era grande e de trejeitos desconsertados.

Duo tentou se afastar um pouco, talvez ganhar algum tempo... Seus olhos violetas estavam espantados, o tamanho daquele homem o intimidava.

-Vem cá, gostosinho... – Glerad foi afundando mais sua mão gigante naqueles fios sedosos, puxando a cabeça do menino para perto da sua para tomar seus lábios num beijo guloso com total desconforto para o pobre garoto.

A boca do homem era grande, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo, ele não tinha a mesma delicadeza nem beleza e cheiro de Zechs. Era o contrário de tudo que o comandante fora. O tripulante exalava um forte cheiro de suor, bem como sua boca não era das mais gostosas de beijar.

Duo bem inexperiente não conseguiu fazer uma expressão apaixonada quando se viu livre daquela boca sorridente. Mas as mãos grandes e calejadas não o deixaram, e sim com certa urgência seguiram a apertando. O menino queria muito pedir um tempo, queria se livrar um pouco daquele novo parceiro, mas havia um certo temor em tentar recusar aqueles carinhos, o homem era bem grande e parecia nervoso para estar logo dentro de Duo.

-Vem cá... Vem... – O peso do corpo de Glerad foi caindo sobre Duo praticamente o mantendo imóvel sobre a cama. O menino respirou fundo sentindo-se completamente enojado pelo odor do homem. Novamente sua boca foi tomada para um beijo de língua que explorava quase sua garganta.

Duo sentiu o corpo sacolejar ansioso por ar. A áspera língua daquele homem bruto afundando na sua boca quase o sufocando... O cheiro forte... O rapaz sentiu-se zonzo e sua vista foi perdendo o foco sem ar. Duo desfaleceu embaixo do corpanzil do tripulante.

Glerad era um dos responsáveis pelo suprimento de combustível da nave quando estavam no espaço. Sua tarefa exigia que seu porte físico fosse bem avantajado o fazendo ser um homem de quase dois metros de altura. Seus braços e pescoço eram grossos. A barba sempre por fazer e o cheiro não era dos melhores. Todos os seus atos soavam com certa brutalidade, porém não era má pessoa.

Ele viu quando o menino amoleceu em seus braços e se preocupou, não só pelo fato do seu comandante ter exigido que o tratassem bem, mas também pelo fato que se preocupara com o menino que antes lhe sorriu de forma acolhedora. Glerad não era casado, e para ele ter alguém que o aceitava para um beijo era algo mesmo divino. Nem mesmo quando ia para as farras à noite, nem mesmo pagando caro ele conseguia uma prostituta que aceitasse beijar sua boca, mas Duo pareceu fazer isso de bom grado e acabara desmaiado.

-Merda! Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Mas também se o chefe acha que esse _fiapinho_ de gente vai dar conta de todos nós... Eu sei não. – Ele comentou consigo mesmo tentando reanimar um Duo esmorecido. –Garotinhooo... – Ele chamava.

-Hum... mumm... Mãe... – Duo foi abrindo os olhos violetas.

-Nossa... Menino... Quer que eu enfarte? – Glerad lhe sorriu bem aliviado vendo que não o tinha matado.

-Você... arrff... Podia ao menos ter se lembrado que eu preciso respirar... – Duo comentou se sentando na cama tentando respirar.

-Desculpe... _Fiapo_. Eu às vezes esqueço de tomar cuidado... – O homem sorriu mexendo na longa trança do parceiro menor.

-Fiapo? – Duo o olhou estreitando divertidamente os olhos grandes.

-Uhum... Muito pequenininho pra mim...

-Ouh... – Duo girou os olhos ao ver que de fato aquele homem era enorme e tão grande quanto ele era o volume entre as pernas... – Eu... Não sei como vou dar conta disso. – Ele falou sem jeito vendo que ali haveria algo que só entraria dentro de si se o rasgasse inteiro.

-Merda. Sou mesmo um _jumento_. – Glerad se condenou vendo que não teria alívio naquela noite. –Não se culpe, _fiozinho._ Muito profissional de gabarito não me aceita.

-Nossa... E você fica na mão? – Duo ficou curioso.

-É... Ou me alivio com os animais do espaço, ou vou com a mão mesmo. Mas também pego _a força_ às vezes... – Ele comentou.

-Ohhh... – Duo se encolheu. Sabia a dor que estava escondida atrás da expressão _pego à força_. – Não vai ser à_ força_ comigo, não é? – Ele ficou trêmulo.

-Não... O chefe disse que nada de te machucar... – Glerad explicou.

-Hum... Quanto tempo ainda temos? – Duo sorriu vendo que o homem apesar de grande era uma boa pessoa.

-Sei lá... Meia hora, ou menos.

-Eu acho que não vou te suportar mesmo hoje... Mas agente pode ver... – Duo comentou sem jeito. Estava bem desconfortável. – Sei lá... Um carinho... Eu... Sei lá... Minha boca... – ele corou violentamente.

-Arfff... Isso seria bom... – Glerad sorriu de canto a canto.

Logo eles não podiam perder muito tempo. Glerad pediu que Duo ficasse completamente nu. Assim que viu como o menino era lindo sem roupas seu falo pulou como se tivesse vida própria, era mesmo uma imensa genitália masculina, tão grossa e roliça que chegava a ponto de ser obscena.

Com cuidado Duo distribuiu sobre o imenso falo lambidas molhadas e chupões. Ele não sabia bem como agradar um homem como aquele, mas estava se esforçando. O próprio Glerad notava que Duo estava lhe tratando com um carinho e dedicação muito especial. Logo os dois se acertaram e os toques fizeram o homem maior grunhir alto sentindo-se trêmulo de prazer.

Eles terminaram na cama com Duo sorvendo um pouco daquele líquido extremamente viscoso, mas a pequena boca do menino não conseguia embalar tal cabeçorra, assim Glerad os deitou na cama apertando o traseiro menor contra seu falo. O homenzarrão gemeu enquanto passava a se movimentar contra as coxas do jovem.

Duo passou a ser estocando entre as coxas com muita força e acabou gozando tendo o imenso pênis roçando contra o seu. Assim Glerad também gozou abundantes jatos entre as coxas do rapaz o beijando no pescoço para agradecer _a noite de sexo_ quase perfeita.

**

* * *

**Não havia sido dos piores. Ao menos não tinha sido obrigado a suportar todo aquele volume dentro de si. Mas ainda havia dor de qualquer forma, o homem apesar de tentar ser bem jeitoso, era ainda muito grande em proporção ao tamanho de Duo e a passagem daquele falo contra a macia pele de suas coxas havia sim provocado alguns dolorosos hematomas. 

-Bem... Fiapinho. Eu podia passar a noite toda aqui com você, mas já deu minha hora. – O homem sorriu beijando o pescoço do menino.

-Hmmm... – Duo apenas resmungou se afundando no macio travesseiro. Estava exaurido.

-Venha... Você também precisa se recompor, afinal olha tanto gozo aqui. – Ele sorriu vendo que havia coberto o corpo menor com seu creme.

Essa foi à rotina da noite. Porem Duo teve que agradecer por não ter sofrido tanto, cada um dos homens que recebera naquela cama tinha algo de anormal, mas todos foram bem delicados com o rapaz.

Duo fechou a porta do quarto se olhando ao espelho. Estava péssimo. Para ele a noite fora feita para dormir.

Ele se encostou pesaroso imaginando que atenderia seu último cliente nessa madrugada. Arrumou os cabelos soltos da trança. Logo o próximo, e último homem entrou o olhando com desejo.

-Ahh... É você? – Duo sorriu ao ver que não teria tanto problema com o último, afinal esse de todos os tripulantes daquela nave era o que melhor lhe tratava, quem sabe não o podia chamar até de amigo.

-Olá... – Era Cascoby. Seus olhos alargados e amarelados se estreitaram com maldade. Ele se aproximou com seus passos lentos e precisos, sua língua passou lentamente sobre seus lábios, com um caçador exímio degustando a visão de uma apetitosa presa. Ele parecia prever seus próximos movimentos.

-Arf... Estou exausto... – Duo comentou relaxando sobre a cama.

O homem se aproximou. – Não tenho tempo a perder... Abra logo essas pernas! – Sua voz tomou o cômodo em um tom de ameaça.

-O-Oque? – Duo ergueu a cabeça olhando o _amigo_.

-Cale a boca e tire essa roupa... – Cascoby se antecipou o puxando pelas pernas fazendo com que a cabeça do jovem andrógeno batesse contra o espelho da cama.

-O que está fazend... – Duo estava bem assustado. De certo que não ia perder tempo, queria logo terminar com aquilo, mas Cascoby estava sendo bruto. Duo teria esperneado em alguma coisa, porem um tapa lhe acertou o rosto o fazendo calar.

Cascoby rasgou as finas roupas que cobriam aquele corpo com apenas um golpe. Logo Duo estava em seus braços nu e assustado.

-Quieto! – Ele ameaçou abrindo mais as pernas do menino e sem pudor afundou suas mãos grandes no ânus do rapaz. As garras feriram as paredes internas de Duo, que apenas se debateu assustado demais.

-O que está fazendo? Para com isso, por favor! – Duo chorava assustado com tamanha agressão.

Um tapa acertou seu rosto e ele logo percebeu que o melhor a fazer era se deixar levar naquela brutalidade ou apanharia mais ainda. Assim fechou os olhos com força deixando as lágrimas e gemidos de dor escapar.

-Abre os olhinhos, vadio! Eu quero olhar esses lindos olhos bem humilhados! – O homem-cobra sorriu puxando os fartos cabelos do jovem o fazendo gemer de dor.

-Ahhrff... – Duo arfou ao sentir a dor latente em seu couro cabeludo. Ele gemeu alto e foi tomado de assalto por um estranho e úmido volume invadindo sua boca. Era estranho e nojento. –Huhmm... – Duo se viu quase engasgar tendo tal coisa na boca.

-Está gostando? – Cascoby sorriu com crueldade. – Ele é bem diferente! – Sorriu se referindo o seu estranho falo. Era uma espécie de lisa extremidade com uma inchada e vermelha ponta cheia de esporos.

Duo fechou os olhos sentindo o gosto amargo daquele membro, lágrimas de desespero escorreram de seus olhos. Ele apenas se deixou entregar naquela extrema violência sentindo o líquido viscoso de Cascoby escorrer por sua garganta.

Talvez Duo pudesse ter viajado para algum mundo de sonhos onde a dor e desespero fosse menor, porém era impossível não sentir os toques dolorosos que aquele homem lhe proporcionava. Apenas lhe restava gemer a cada tortura nova. Assim ele ficou sendo consumido pela gana daquele monstro.

Sentia a dor das fortes estocadas que o rasgavam fundo, sentiu cada chupada e mordida em seus mamilos. Ouvia os gemidos roucos e grosseiros de seu parceiro enquanto a dor e agonia tomavam seu corpo.

**

* * *

**A nave amanhecia quando Cascoby deixou o quarto de Duo. Ele sorria satisfeito. Dentro do cômodo o garoto se moveu com dor na cama, estava chorando. 

Zechs achava que o último cliente de Duo havia demorado mais que o previsto para sair do quarto, ele estava preste a entrar quando o _cobra_ saiu sorrindo com satisfação. O loiro se escondeu no corredor e não pode deixar de sentir um estranho sentimento de posse. Duo deveria ter caprichado com aquele homem repugnante a ponto de deixá-lo sair com aquele sorriso safado nos lábios.

-Duo? – O loiro bateu à porta. Estava curioso para saber como o rapaz estava, talvez quisesse apenas ver o estado vulgar que Cascoby o havia deixado. –Posso entrar? – Ele insistiu.

-Vá embora! – Duo gritou chorando trancando a porta por dentro.

-Que foi? – Zechs sentiu-se angustiado com o desespero do jovem.

-Vá embora! Deixe-me dormir! – Duo berrou com raiva o que fez o loiro desistir.

-Que foi patrão? – Cascoby estava encostado no corredor sorrindo. –Quer ver o estado do gatinho? Hehehe... Deixe que ele se recupere... – Ele sorria com escárnio.

-Você não o machucou? – Zechs o olhou com dúvida.

-Não. Claro que não. – Mentiu cínico. –É só que não é todo mundo que suporta um homem como eu. – Ele sorriu deixando o loiro sozinho.

Zechs abaixou a cabeça. Porque estava sentindo aquele sentimento de posse em relação ao jovem andrógeno? Ele sentia o corpo tremer. Conhecia a fama dos homens-cobra como exímios amantes, talvez Duo estivesse mesmo precisando descansar.

O loiro caminhou até sua sala se largando na cadeira.

-Eu posso ver o Duo agora? – A voz de Dragon o tirou de sua paz.

-Acho que ele vai querer dormir um pouco. – Zechs falou sem ânimo.

-Mas... Eu quero vê-lo... Eu ouvi os homens falando dele ontem à noite. Ele estava trancado no quarto porque estava fazendo a mesma coisa daquela noite, né? – Dragon piscou seus imensos olhos vermelhos.

-Quase isso. – Zechs não estava com um clima interessante para conversar com o dragão.

-Então eu devo ir limpá-lo... – Inocentemente o filhote concluiu.

-Inferno! – O loiro estava mesmo tenso. Ele gritou batendo com força o punho contra sua mesa. A idéia de pensar em alguém tocando Duo tão intimamente por dentro como o dragão costumava fazer lhe dava raiva atualmente. –Não vai tocar nele! – Completou urgente.

Dragon não entendeu. Assustado ele se encolheu em um canto.

-Eu só quero ajudar... Eu gosto muito dele. Ele pode estar sofrendo... Pode estar chorando... – Dragon se explicou sentido. –Eu não gosto quando ele chora.

-Arf... Eu sei. Desculpe. Estou nervoso hoje. – Zechs segurou a têmpera. –Escute. Ele não esta sofrendo, só precisa de paz...

-Mas eu vou ver como ele está. Um bom dragão deve zelar pelo bem estar de seu amado. Lembra que foi você mesmo que me disse que quando agente ama alguém agente tem que cuidar e proteger com toda nossa dedicação? – Ele sorriu.

-Eu disse isso sim. Lembro-me de ter dito que ia te ensinar coisas sobre amor, mas... – Zechs o olhou com pena. – É que Duo... Você não devia alimentar tantas esperanças em relação a ele...

-Eu sei. Você também acha que ele nunca vai gostar de mim assim como eu gosto dele. – Dragon se entristeceu. –Às vezes eu tenho vontade de agarrá-lo e arrastá-lo para um canto e beijar a boca dele. – O pequeno falou invocado.

Zechs sorriu. O máximo do erotismo que Dragon conseguia chegar com Duo era um beijo na boca. Se o pobre dragão soubesse o que estavam fazendo com o andrógeno naquele quarto.

-Eii... Lembra o que disse sobre nunca forçar ninguém a nada que não queira? Se você gosta mesmo do Duo deve respeitá-lo. – O loiro aconselhou.

-Eu sei... Mas eu queria tanto...

-Veja... Uma dica sobre amor. Quando você ama de verdade alguém você acaba se tornando generoso a ponto de estar feliz sabendo que essa pessoa está bem, mesmo que não seja a seu lado.

-Ahhh... Isso é amor? – Aqueles olhos enormes em tons vermelhos soaram surpresos.

-É sim... O amor de verdade é um sentimento muito generoso. Lembre-se disso. – Zechs aconselhou sério.

-O amor é um sentimento generoso. – Dragon repetiu piscando os olhos grandes com a nova descoberta sobre o amor. –Eu vou ajudar o meu Duo e ser generoso com ele então.

-Ahh... Dragon! – Zechs o chamou. –Desculpe-me por gritar... – Ele pediu humilde.

-Tudo bem, chefe! – O pequeno sorriu.

-Dragon! – O loiro o chamou novamente. – Cuide bem do nosso Duo. – Ele sorriu.

Dragon caminhou quase correndo até a porta de Duo. Estava trancada. A audição do pequeno dragão era bem aguçada e ele pode ouvir que seu amigo estava aos prantos.

-Duo, por favor. Abra a porta. – Ele pediu angustiado.

O jovem andrógeno estava mesmo precisando de um amigo naquele momento. Forçando seu corpo ferido ele abriu a porta deixando passar o dragão.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Duo estava ferido mais uma vez e Dragon podia sentir a dor não só do corpo dele como também da alma. Em silêncio se abraçaram.

Após chorar tudo que podia o jovem menino se deixou cair ao chão, mais uma vez havia hematomas e bastante sangue em seu corpo.

-Quem fez isso a você? – Dragon falou.

-Esquece... – Duo gemeu.

-Não. Olha seu estado. Duo! – Seus mamilos... Seu corpo. – O dragão viu o sêmen que escorria pelo corpo do jovem. – Novamente? Então o que os homens falaram no corredor... Você está mesmo passando por isso de novo? – O filhote verde o olhou.

-Não! É diferente. – Duo se apressou, mas ele mesmo não sabia que diferença havia. –Estou trabalhando... Ao menos foi o que me restou. – Ele estava triste.

-Acaso gosta de ficar assim? Eu ouvi que todos que entraram no seu quarto saíram felizes... Eles estavam mesmo te usando? – O dragão se levantou. –Fizeram isso a você?

-Não... Foi o Cascoby que fez isso, mas ninguém pode saber. – Duo informou.

-Então gostou do que ele te fez? – O verdinho não entendia.

-Claro que não... – Duo não tinha muito ânimo. Seu espírito estava quebrado. Estava dolorido e humilhado. –Queria mesmo sumir, desaparecer dessa maldita vida... – Ele chorou num quase desespero.

-Não. – Dragon o abraçou. Viu como seu belo amigo sofria. Sem entender muito bem as loucas razões humanas de causar sofrimento o verdinho apenas se deixou ficar acariciando a pele nua de Duo que chorava em largos soluços.

Com certo tempo Duo se deixou tombar sobre a cama tendo o amigo a verificar seus muitos ferimentos.

-Ele te mordeu feio aqui no pescoço. – Dragon comentou lambendo o local da ferida.

-Arff... Vai demorar mais tempo para me recuperar dessa vez – O andrógeno gemeu.

Dragon ficou lambendo, limpando os ferimentos de seu amado, alternando entre afagos e carinhos e o andrógeno estava mesmo precisando daquela atenção.

-Dragon... Promete uma coisa? – Duo sorriu de forma fraca. – Não conta para ninguém isso que aconteceu. – Ele praticamente havia implorado.

-Mas... Duo...

-Eu não posso ser mandado embora daqui. Não ainda. Eu preciso juntar algum dinheiro e sem falar que vai ser mais perigoso se eu estiver lá fora.

-Mas ele vai tentar te machucar de novo. – O pequeno insistiu.

-Não... Eu vou dar um jeito depois, mas, por favor. – Duo voltou a pedir.

Não era bom ver aquele lindo menino tão triste. Para Dragon era quase um crime manter aqueles olhos violetas tristes. Era perfeito quando Duo sorria. O dragão ficou a acariciar os cabelos macios do lindo amigo enquanto esse se entregava ao sono.

_-Como ele é lindo... Quentinho e macio... –_ Dragon pensou fazendo aquele gostoso carinho e vendo como Duo estava tranqüilo agora. – Agora posso entender o significado do amor generoso que o chefe falou. – Ele sorriu para si mesmo.

**

* * *

**Duo passara dois dias no quarto. Era sua folga e as noites não havia recebido as _visitas_, apenas conversava com Dragon. Duo passara dois dias no quarto. Era sua folga e as noites não havia recebido as , apenas conversava com Dragon. 

Zechs andou em silêncio pela nave. Algumas mudanças de planos haviam feito sua nave mudar o curso da viagem e se dirigir para L1 à colônia Natal de Heero Yui. Mas o loiro parecia não estar muito seguro quanto ao teor do novo curso, afinal achava bem estranho pegar Heero no meio do caminho, quando havia sido combinado que o jovem Yui chegaria a sua nave.

-Ele está mesmo nervoso. – Cascoby comentou enquanto cuidava da manutenção das armas inseridas na nave. Ele e Noin estavam na sala de manutenção de armas que dava acesso à saleta de descanso, ali o loiro estava sozinho e pensativo.

-Está preocupado com essa mudança de plano do Yui. – A moça comentou.

-Se ele não confia no tal Yui porque fez tanto esforço para tê-lo aqui? – O homem-cobra tentou entender.

-Eu... Não sei. Parece que o tal Yui é fera. – Noin comentou. –Agora você parece bem interessado nisso. – A moça sorriu.

-Não, apenas curiosidade. – Ele voltou a se entreter nos comandos de uma das armas principais. –Hun... Olha lá Noin. O vadiozinho tá mesmo a fim de _dar_ pro comandante. – O homem comentou assim que viu a porta da saleta se abrir e Duo passar se aproximando de Zechs.

-Ai, homem, não fala assim. Tadinho, eu jurava que o Zechs estava interessado nele também. – Ela comentou.

-E ele está? – Cascoby sentiu-se novamente interessado. Ter alguém naquela nave que preocupava o comandante era algo importante, ao menos Duo poderia ser usado para atingi-lo, uma vez que o homem-cobra parecia estar somente de seu próprio lado.

-Eu posso jurar que está no mínimo bem impressionado pelo menino. – Ela sorriu.

Na saleta de descanso Duo se aproximou sentando quieto ao lado do loiro. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. O jovem andrógeno era acostumado a ser bem falante, mas ainda não havia se soltado completamente na nave, e ainda mais ao lado de Zechs, ele sentia-se sempre um tanto quanto envergonhado.

-Que foi Duo? Resolveu finalmente sair daquele quarto e se misturar a nós? – Zechs sorriu delicado.

-É que você estava muito ocupando mais cedo quando eu saí para tomar café. – Duo resmungou.

-Hum... Devia ter me chamado. Depois daquela noite você ficou bem esquisito comigo, estive preocupado, ms não quis te pressionar, e ainda mais achei que depois da primeira noite de serviço você ia mesma preferir descansar. – O loiro falou.

-Você não se alimentou hoje. Eu reparei. – Duo desconversou. Tudo que mais queria era esquecer aquela maldita noite, mas era impossível. Havia sido humilhado por Cascoby, porem tivera o carinho de Zechs.

-Sempre se preocupando. Sabe... –Zechs ficou pensativo. – Alguns dos tripulantes achavam que ter alguém preocupado com esses detalhes de bem estar era tolice, mas vejo hoje que é bem gostoso ter alguém que sempre pensa no lado humano de cada um... – Ele falou animado.

-Ahh... Mas... – Duo ficou corado com o elogio. –Eu realmente sempre penso em todos, mas me preocupe mais ainda com você... –Duo emendou.

Zechs não era bobo. Ele nada falou, mas olhou carinhosamente para seu subordinado. O simples fato de estar ao lado de Duo o fazia sentir-se em paz. Realmente aquele menino mexia consigo. O loiro apenas o encarou e Duo sustentou aquele olhar.

Não houve palavras. Zechs ergueu sua mão de forma delicada arrumando a franja castanha de Duo atrás de sua orelha num toque delicado.

-Você é especialmente doce. Tantos sentimentos verdadeiros... – Zechs comentou. –Pessoas assim podem se machucar facilmente. – Prosseguiu.

-É eu sei. – Os olhos violetas ganharam um tom de tristeza. Duo sentiu certo peso no coração. Em um momento estava quase se desmanchando para o loiro, mas Zechs parecia lhe dizer a todo o momento que não se aproximasse daquela forma. –Eu sou mesmo um idiota sentimental. – Duo sorriu fraco.

-Não. – Zechs tocou os lábios do menino de forma carinhosa e insinuante. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos. –Todos os andrógenos são extremamente sentimentais. São intensos e isso me impressiona na sua raça. Eu queria muito poder sentir isso tudo que alguém como você pode oferecer.

-E então... – Duo ia falar, mas os dedos de Zechs tocaram de forma tão macia em seus lábios que o indicaram a parar.

-Eu... Não... Posso. Nunca poderia... – O loiro falou se levantando. Mas sua vontade era beijar aquela boca macia e morna. Seus hálitos estavam tão próximos, parecia tão certo travarem aquele beijo, mas não devia. Não seria certo para nenhum dos dois aquele envolvimento.

-Zechs... Eu... Não sei se posso evitar o que sinto. – Duo resolveu se calar. Zechs era um comandante poderoso. Um descendente de uma importante família, jamais olharia para alguém tão imundo como um andrógeno nada virgem.

Sentindo-se rejeitado a mágoa e dor assumiram o controle do trançado. Ele se levantou encarando Zechs, seus olhos violetas brilharam em choro e ele saiu correndo.

O loiro não disse mais nada. Não tinha como se envolver numa relação como aquela. –Seria pior... Seria muito sofrimento para mim e para você também, Duo. – Zechs falou para si assim que viu o menino fugir pela porta.

Da sala de armas Cascoby e Noin viram a quase comprometedora situação. Um pouco mais e eles podiam julgar que os dois iam se beijar. Porém o que viram foi um Duo magoado sair quase correndo e deixando para trás um Zechs frustrado.

Noin saiu indo à direção da saleta de descanso. A moça tentaria dar algum conselho ao loiro, o homem-cobra por sua vez aproveitou para ir atrás de Duo.

-Zechs. – Noin chegou devagar. –Porque fez isso? – Ela perguntou.

-O que queria que eu fizesse. Eu sou um comandante influente. Acha que eu devia tê-lo beijado? – Ele estava nervoso, nem ao menos se incomodou com o fato de estar sendo observado pela moça da outra sala.

-Talvez, se era sua vontade. – Ela deu de ombros.

-Sim Noin. Eu o beijaria e faria amor com ele aqui mesmo nessa sala, e depois? O que eu diria? _Olha, depois eu te pago um extra?_ Como acha que ele ia se sentir sabendo que eu o usei apenas para sexo? – O loiro se irritou.

-Zechs... Sabe que não seria apenas sexo. Você acabou de dizer. – A moça sorriu. – Você disse _fazer amor_... – De fato Zechs havia dito fazer amor e isso era muito para alguém que há anos havia se fechado para esse tipo de sentimento. – Esse menino em duas semanas roubou seu coração de uma forma que você não sabe como recuperar. – Ela insistiu.

-Eu não devia te deixado. Eu não quero que ele sofra assim, mas meu corpo deseja o dele a todo o momento, mas eu não posso. Eu não devo levá-lo pra cama se sei que não vou ficar com ele. – O loiro explicou.

-Você transou com ele no primeiro dia dele aqui. – Noin não estava entendendo qual seria a dificuldade de Zechs.

-É diferente. Eu era apenas um cliente sedento por sexo... Mas hoje... Eu estava o cortejando.

-Está fazendo tudo errado, chefe. Seu coração e seu corpo querem esse menino, sua mente o repele... Vai acabar perdendo para o coração. Se Entregue de cabeça nisso e veja o que vai dar. – Ela sorriu carinhosa. Realmente torcia para que seu comandante esquecesse o sofrimento do passado, e agora sabia que havia aparecido alguém em sua vida capaz de ajudá-lo nisso.

Zechs não respondeu. Ele se sentou na poltrona pensativo. Como queria poder abrir-se a Duo e tê-lo para si.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso Duo seguiu pelos corredores. Ele quase sentiu o gosto dos lábios de Zechs nos seus há pouco tempo, mas foi apenas uma ilusão. Zechs jamais seria capaz de amá-lo.

-Espera, gostosinho. – A voz arrastada de Cascoby tomou o corredor.

Duo o olhou quase em choque. Desde a noite que o réptil o havia violado eles não tinham mais se cruzado, na verdade Duo havia fugido daquele encontro, mas agora o homem estava ali bem próximo.

-O que você ainda quer? – O andrógeno o encarou com certa raiva.

-Ora, que olhos furiosos. Eu não sabia desse seu lado... Sabia que fica bem fatal? – Cascoby sorriu lascivo se aproximando.

-Não chegue perto! – O jovem se esquivou.

-Ei... Se fosse o comandante bem que você já tinha pulado em cima. – Ele sorriu.

-Eu disse para não se aproximar! – Duo gritou.

-Escuta aqui. Estava lá se abrindo pra ele. O que houve? O cara não quis_ comer_? – Cascoby o puxou pelo braço com força sorrindo de forma mau-caráter. Seu hálito forte soprou no rosto de Duo. Sua boca foi se abrindo na intenção de capturar os lábios do garoto.

-Não! Me solta! – O jovem gemeu sentindo que as garras do outro lhe feriam o braço.

-Duo? O que está havendo? – Wufei acabava de passar por ali e se viu atraído pelas vozes exaltadas. –Vamos! Que estão fazendo? Cascoby solte o menino! – O oriental se aproximou.

-Pro inferno você e esse vadio. – Cascoby o soltou com violência.

-O que está havendo? – Wufei os olhou com raiva.

-Nada, Chang. Estou apenas querendo saber como ele fez umas chaves de coxas na outra noite. – Sorriu deixando os dois no corredor vazio.

-Vai abrir a boca e me contar de uma vez por todas o que há entre vocês dois? – Chang se aproximou de Duo.

-Nada... – Duo queria apenas fugir daquela conversa. A única coisa que sentia por Cascoby era nojo e ódio.

-Não gosto de mentiras. – Wufei o cortou.

-Eu nunca minto. – Duo o olhou sustentando o frio olhar do oriental.

-Então... O há?

-Não há nada, eu apenas odeio esse maldito réptil... Desde que... – Duo se calou.

-Esse braço ferido. Cascoby já te machucou antes, né? – Chang se aproximou.

-E daí? – Duo não sentia Wufei como um amigo. Eles eram bem distantes e a idéia do rapaz estar querendo o ajudar não lhe dava muita segurança. E de relance Duo lembrava que na noite em que fora violado Wufei fora um dos tais que o havia tomado a força.

-Eu não ligo a mínima para você. Na verdade quero te ver pelas costas, mas... Zechs. Eu meu preocupo com ele. – O oriental falou.

-E o que tem isso? – Duo o olhou.

-Você não é bobo, menino. Você sabe que o comandante está interessado em você. E faz muito tempo que eu não vejo esse brilho nos olhos dele... Se você o magoar. – Os olhos de Wufei manifestaram um brilho perigoso.

-Do que está falando? – O andrógeno não estava entendendo.

-Cascoby não expira confiança. Apenas se mantenha longe dele e longe de confusão. Ou você ainda não entendeu? Mantenha-se livre de problemas e isso vai deixar o comandante mais tranqüilo. Afinal a _florzinha_ aqui está mexendo muito com ele. – Wufei sorriu de forma sarcástica. – Não faça bobagens e seja digno disso que ele está sentindo por você. Porque se o magoar eu te mato. – O oriental foi bem duro. –E... Cuide desse braço. – Ele falou deixando o jovem sozinho.

-Agora eu estou mais confuso que tudo... – Duo coçou a cabeça.

**

* * *

**

Wufei caminhou pela nave depois da conversa com Duo. O oriental conhecia bem seu comandante a ponto de saber que o jovem e belo rapaz andrógeno havia conquistado o coração do loiro. E isso era algo tão raro. Chang jamais fora intrometido, porém não ia deixar um interesse desse passar em branco, ou seja, ele faria alguma coisa para colocar de uma vez por todas na cabeça de Zechs que ele podia sim ficar com Duo se quisesse.

Sally estava pilotando a nave quando o outro piloto retornou à cabine central. A moça foi logo informando as novas coordenadas que tomaria e dentro de um dia estariam avistando o hangar principal de L1. Ela ainda informou que antes do encontro com Heero eles iam ter um dia inteiro de folga.

-O que eu vou fazer com um maldito dia em L1? Eu odeio essa cidade. – Ele resmungou.

-Homenzinho mais azedo. – Ela provocou. – Eu fui incumbida de comprar roupas para o Duo, é possível isso? – Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Você? Comprar roupas? – Wufei achou graça.

-E você não vê como o garoto está andando pela nave? Zechs o encheu de um monte de peças vulgares e parece que o menino não gosta muito de expor o corpo. Ele faz aquele tipo que gosta de ser recatado. Um _prostitutozinho_ recatado. – Ela continuou.

-É... Ele não faz mesmo o tipo vulgar. – Wufei falou. –Mas eu não acho uma boa idéia você comprar roupas com ele. Acho que tenho uma pessoa melhor para fazer isso.

-Você também? A Noin me disse a mesma coisa. Ela acha que o Zechs deve ir com ele, mas nosso chefinho não vai mesmo...

-Não? – Wufei estreitou os olhos. –Acho que podemos dar um jeito.

-É minha impressão ou temos dois cupidos a bordo? Até te imagino de bata branca e com _arquinho_ prateado saltitando meigamente ao redor de Zechs e Duo... – Ela sorriu.

-Ora, mulher idiota. – Wufei resmungou fazendo cara feia. Odiava o titulo de intrometido na vida alheia, porem já conhecia seu comandante há muito tempo e achava que era a hora certa de ele se envolver com alguém e uma vez que Zechs estava interessando no prostituto Wufei se sentia no direito de tentar adiantar as coisas. Alguma coisa ele ia armar para aproximar definitivamente Zechs e Duo.

* * *

_Grata,  
Hina nas madrugadas da vida..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sem falar de amor**

Hina

**6x2**

**

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

L1 era uma colônia desenvolvida que mesmo depois da guerra conseguiu se manter firme despontando como um pólo de produção e comércio. A colônia era movimentada. O trânsito de naves espaciais que ancoravam por ali era bem agitado, bem como as pessoas passeavam falando alto e sorrindo excitadas.

Nesse cenário a nave de Zechs chegou na colônia. Eles gozavam de ainda um dia antes do combinado com Yui. A verdade era que poucos sabiam ao certo onde passar seu dia de folga. Zechs era um deles. O comandante havia planejado um dia calmo em sua cabine revendo os detalhes da missão que dividiria com Heero.

O jovem estava sentando à sua mesa mexendo em seus papeis. Estudava muitas propostas já feitas por outros comandantes a Yui e que o rapaz não havia aceitado, até mesmo Treize havia proposto aliança a Heero.

De qualquer forma não conseguiria trabalhar nesse dia.Estava pensando em Duo. Zechs nunca imaginou quando teve a idéia de trazer o jovem consigo, naquela fatídica noite, que se apaixonaria, porém não saberia hoje como nomear seu estado, se isso não era paixão então o que seria? Uma doença? Afinal Duo era seu mais fiel pensamento. Não tomava uma atitude nos últimos dias, sem que pensasse no jovem e belo de olhos violetas. Até mesmo cogitar despedir o menino já havia pensado, talvez conseguisse alguém ainda mais profissional que o rapaz para o cargo. O fato era que se ficasse mais um dia ao lado de Duo acabaria o levando para cama e lhe dizendo o quanto o amava e isso era tudo que Zechs queria evitar. Uma vez que tivesse levado o menino para sua cama e o amasse e olhasse no fundo daqueles olhos não conseguiria mais voltar atrás. Deposi que se entregasse definitivamente a Duo o loiro sabia que não conseguiria mais voltar atrás.

-Zechs? – Wufei entrou na cabine. –Desculpa, mas acabamos de chegar. – Ele anunciou.

-Eu percebi. – O loiro o olhou.

-Tá... eu vou dar uma volta. Parece que L1 tem umas interessantes lojas. Alguns artigos sobre meu povo. Algumas interessantes Katanas. – Wufei podia quase estar entusiasmado.

-Dizem que aqui tem um pouco de tudo. Aproveite. – Zechs o olhou de soslaio.

-Noin vai a um _sexshop_. Ela disse que aqui é o lugar ideal para comprar esse tipo de produto. E a Sally... bem... coitada. – Chang o olhou ansioso. – Está doente. Uma maldita gripe a deixou de cama... – Ele falou fatídico.

-Mas... ela ia sair com Duo... – Zechs se alterou.

-Talvez a Noin possa ir com ele... se sobrar algum tempo... – Wufei falou.

-É jogo sujo. Só pode... – O loiro ficou pensativo.

-Do que está falando? As pessoas não escolhem ficar doente. Apenas acontece. – O piloto deu de ombros comentando de forma inocente.

-Não com alguém que nunca tem uma dor de cabeça... Droga. Quem vai levar esse garoto para comprar as malditas roupas? – O comandante pensou alto.

-Eu... posso ir sozinho...não tem importância... eu posso ficar com esses trapos mesmo. Afinal eu não vou sair da nave e para as noites eu tenho as peças que você me deu. – Duo acabara de chegar e ouvira o loiro o tratar como um empecilho. Magoado ele os deu as costas os deixando.

-Não, Duo. – Zechs não queria que ele tivesse ouvido aquilo, muito menos entendido tudo errado daquela forma.

-Vá atrás dele. – Wufei aconselhou.

-É? E vou falar o que? – Zechs ficou pensativo, um tanto quanto inseguro.

-Às vezes eu acredito que você faz isso de propósito. Acho que tem prazer em ver esse garoto triste. Quando ele está quase esquecendo a droga toda que aconteceu. Quando está se animando com algo... sabia que ele estava animado com o passeio em L1? – Chang tinha ciência que estava deixando o comandante culpado por desapontar o doce menino.

Zechs não teve outra solução a não ser ir atrás do garoto. Duo o estava tratando com certa frieza desde a noite passada quando ele praticamente o dispensou.

O loiro o alcançou no corredor.

-Está frio demais comigo. – Comentou tocando o ombro de Duo.

-Não... – O menino se esquivou do toque com uma expressão de dor.

-Que foi? – O comandante não deixou de notar que Duo estava mais sensível naquele ponto. Estava ferido? Mas como?

O jovem ficou quieto. Se o loiro insistisse não teria como negar o ferimento em seu braço. Não tinha como mentir para ele. E assim ocorreu. Perspicaz o comandante o tomou pelos ombros ignorando a dor que Duo sentiu. Seu corpo havia se encolhido de forma defensiva.

-Quem te fez isso? – Zechs ergueu o braço fino de Duo levantando a manga da blusa vendo as marcas roxas e arranhões no braço. – Não estavam aqui ontem. – Ele tinha certeza disso. –Foi de noite? Com algum dos homens que foi para cama com você? – Os olhos do comandante estavam firmes.

-Não... – Duo o olhou com medo. Não queria falar.

-Como conseguiu isso? E nem tente me dizer que caiu. Não sou nenhum idiota e sei que isso é marca provocada. – Zechs tentou se conter. – Eu não te trouxe para essa nave para ninguém te maltratar. Eu te disse isso quando você chegou aqui, Duo. Eu não quero ninguém te machucando. – Era verdade. Ver aquele lindo corpo maculado lhe apertava o coração.

-Olha... eu não quero falar sobre esse machucado... Por favor.

-Porque? Eu quero saber quem te fez isso. –Não era um pedido e sim uma ordem. –Não quer prejudicar ninguém, eu entendo. É típico de você. Mas vou interrogar cada um dos homens que transaram com você ontem e vou acabar com essa idéia absurda. Vou acabar com esse contrato idiota com você uma vez que não deu certo. Uma vez que umas das únicas exigências que eu fiz era que ninguém te machucasse e olha ai. – Zechs estava revoltado.

-Não, Zechs. – Duo quase gritou. O fim de seus trabalhos na nave era também a sua separação daquele comandante que ele já amava. –Não foi nenhum deles.. – O jovem escondeu os olhos atrás da franja. Tinha vergonha. – Eu não quero falar... eu tenho medo e vergonha. – Ele acabou confessando frágil tendo seus olhos banhados por lágrimas.

-Deus. Duo. – Zechs o apertou contra o peito. Não era para vê-lo daquele jeito que o havia trazido para seu lado.

-Foi... Cascoby. – Duo confessou. – Mas pelo amor de Deus ele não teve culpa. Eu podia tentar inventar tanta coisa... – Duo o olhou com dor. –Mas não tenho coragem de mentir pra você. Pelo amor de Deus, não faça nada. – Ele chorando pediu abraçando o rapaz maior. Escondendo seu rosto contra aquele peito quente.

Zechs o apertou contra seu peito sentindo que o queria ali por mais tempo. Ele foi incapaz de contrariar o menino naquele momento. Mas seu coração estava pedindo por uma satisfação com Cascoby, por hora deixaria Duo desabafar aos soluços em peito.

**

* * *

**

-Escuta. Sabia que é a coisa mais dolorosa do mundo te ver chorando? – Zechs quebrou aquele clima ruim depois que notara o jovem mais calmo contra seu peito. –Vem. Eu vou te levar para um lugar aqui em L1 que eu acho... não, tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

-É? Onde? – Duo piscou seus olhos inocentes.

-Só conto se enxugar essas lágrimas e me der um sorriso. Mas daqueles... – O loiro o apertou em seus braços.

-Pára de me tratar como criança... – Duo sorriu sem jeito.

-Olha, que lindo. Adoro quando você sorrir assim. Seu nariz fica meio _irrugadinho_. Nossa. Fica lindo! – Zechs passou um braço pela cintura de Duo apertando seus corpos enquanto caminhavam.

Eles cruzaram os corredores e seguiram para a sala de pouso da nave. Ali ficavam estacionados os muitos veículos dos tripulantes.

Zechs o levou para um canto ao extremo onde havia uma verdadeira raridade. Um veículo leve de liga de Gundam.

-É seu? Um conversível de liga de Gundam? – Duo se admirou.

-É lindo, né? Vamos? – O loiro abriu a porta dando passagem ao menino, tudo de forma bem romântica. Simulando os arraigados trejeitos de um chofer.

Ele sorriu vendo os imensos olhos violetas de Duo impressionados com os detalhes do veículo.

Logo ganharam velocidade saindo do chão. Estavam rapidamente flutuando pela superfície alta de L1. A cidade vista de cima era definitivamente impressionante. Havia imponentes construções metálicas e arranha-céus em vidros opacos.

Os olhos de Duo brilhavam e ele sorria excitado com a diferente beleza do local, afinal alguém que tinha como limites apenas as barreiras da miséria de uma vida humilde na falida colônia de L2 devia se impressionar com sua primeira ida à _civilização._

Zechs estacionou o veículo em uma alta plataforma. Duo estava radiante. Era de fato o seu conto de fadas romântico. O loiro o puxou pela mão atravessando o_ mar_ de gente que sorria alto e olhava as mais coloridas vitrines.

-Zechs... isso é aquele lugar onde se compram as coisas? – Duo estava espantado. Tudo ali parecia tocado por um gigantismo fantástico.

-É um _shopping,_ Duo. Na Terra as pessoas também têm muitos assim. – O loiro comentou sabendo que aquele lugar era como um sonho para um garoto que vivia no escuro e fétido buraco que L2 havia se tornado.

Pararam em algumas lojas e saíram com algumas sacolas. O jovem tinha gostos simples e seu corpo ajudava a fazer cair como luva qualquer peça que vestisse.

Zechs não lembrava a última vez que relaxara tanto, nem mesmo lembrava quando fora que sorrira tanto. Duo era leve e risonho. O garoto parecia fazer da vida algo gostoso de ser encarado, tudo lhe era uma gostosa surpresa.

Quase metade de um dia circulando pelas galerias de lojas de L1 e Zechs resolveu que era o momento certo de mostrar a Duo uma outra coisa que L1 havia copiado da Terra. Uma impressionante beleza verde.

Perto do shopping havia uma espécie de jardim projetado. Tudo ali soava muito previsível, pedras e fontes distribuídas nas mesmas medidas, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser um ambiente bonito para se caminhar.

Duo jamais havia visto tantas plantas e animais de pequeno porte juntos. Estava cada vez mais impressionado com a beleza daquele lugar e agradecia a Deus por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer tal fascínio.

-Venha! – Zechs o puxou pela mão. O loiro estava realmente mudado naquele dia. Quem o visse sorrindo arrastando um lindo menino de olhos meigos de um lado para o outro jamais imaginaria que ele era um duro comandante espacial.

Eles pararam em frente a uma loja colorida. Duo piscou algumas vezes.

-O que é? – O andrógeno sorriu.

-Sorvete... Você vai amar. – O arrastou para dentro do local.

-Você disse sorvete? Eu já ouvi falar... – Os imensos olhos violetas brilharam. Sua mente registrara em algum remoto momento aquela informação. Ele sabia que a palavra_ sorvete_, bem como as cores naturais e alegres daquela loja estava associadas em seu cérebro a algo muito gostoso.

Zechs não podia ter tido melhor recompensa naquele dia. Ele ficou parado apenas observando Duo correr de um lado para o outro dentro da loja. O sorriso simples, mas verdadeiro e infantil do garoto o fazia entender que era preciso muito pouco para se ter uma vida completa. Duo sabia disso.

O loiro após conter a agitação do meigo andrógeno sentou-se com ele em uma mesa bem reservada. Ambos sorridentes atacaram seus cálices de sorvete. Duo parecia eufórico demais, queria provar todos os sabores da loja de uma única vez achando tudo mais gostoso a cada colherada.

O comandante sorriu esquecido de qualquer sentimento ruim quando viu Duo se lambuzar como uma inocente criança. O comandante nem havia percebido, mas se em algum momento houve aquela dúvida da entrega àquele improvável relacionamento, estava tudo por terra agora. Seu coração o havia traído. Ele já não podia fazer muito contra isso: Estava amando com todas as forças de seu ser.

Naquela tarde, sem toques ousados ou mesmo beijos Zechs Merquise havia sido definitivamente tocado pelo braço forte do amor. Os olhos de Duo expondo tanta simplicidade e bondade era tudo que ele precisava e buscava em vida. Estava realmente feliz ao lado daquele menino. E agora o que menos importava era se ele era um andrógeno, ou mesmo um prostituto. Duo nesse momento era simplesmente a pessoa que havia tomado conta do coração de Zechs.

O dia inteiro poderia ter valido por alguma espécie de eternidade. Quando a noite começou a cair sobre L1, Duo estava deitado sobre a grama plantada no parque próximo ao shopping com Zechs a seu lado.

A escuridão trouxe o andrógeno a uma dura realidade. Ele sabia que havia acabado o conto de fadas. Agora que havia acabado o dia de folga, ele voltava a ser um prostituto e o loiro a seu lado um comandante.

Zechs sentiu a mudança de Duo e soube o que afligia o garoto. Mas não precisava ser daquele jeito.

-Agora... está quase na hora de voltar. – Duo comentou se sentando na grama.

-É sim.. acabamos esquecendo da hora. Eu não queria ter perdido tanto tempo. – O loiro comentou sem pensar.

-Arf... Claro. Eu imagino que deva ter sido uma grande perda de tempo para alguém como você. – Duo murchou ao ouvir o comentário do outro e isso não ficou despercebido para o loiro.

Ele sentiu que havia dito uma grande bobagem. Tinha que corrigir aquela falha. Nesse momento o comandante viveu um dilema pessoal. Queria finalmente beijar a boca do garoto ali deitado na grama, como um apaixonado casal de namorados, mas estava se segurando. Mas não queria mais se refrear. Era um homem livre e jovem e estava ao lado de uma pessoa que gostava muito. Não precisava poupar nem a ele nem a Duo daquele beijo.

Assim ele fechou seus olhos delicadamente e segurando o queixo do menino o fez entender que ia tomar seus lábios para um beijo.

Duo respirou descompassado sabendo que iam se beijar. O toque foi sutil de início. Os lábios úmidos e quentes foram se abrindo e logo as línguas lentamente foram se mexendo, cada um sentindo o gosto da boca do outro. De olhos cerrados eles intensificaram o beijo.

Haviam rompido uma barreira. Agora nada mais os faria voltar atrás, uma vez que aquele beijo em plena praça os lançava de cabeça no perigoso, mas fantástico terreno do amor.

-Não precisa voltar hoje... – Zechs gemeu após deixar os lábios macios e avermelhados de Duo. –Sou seu chefe e estou te dando uma noite de folga... mas.. é uma pena que vou te cobrar um serviço extra hoje. – Ele sorriu o beijando novamente com a mesma intensidade.

-O que...? – Duo gemeu ofegante quando separaram o novo beijo. Ele sorriu.

-Quero fazer amor com você à noite toda. – Zechs falou sensual e baixo no ouvido do rapaz. – Quero passar várias horas com você e praticar todas as posições. – O loiro seguiu falando ao pé do ouvido de Duo. – Quero gozar dentro de você, por favor! – Ele gemeu.

-Zechs... – Duo corou se arrepiando com o pensamento de sentir pela primeira vez o gozo quente daquele homem dentro de si. Ele queria muito aquilo, mas... se o loiro estava lhe pedindo aquilo... então ele queria mesmo um relacionamento sério. – Tem certeza? – Duo o olhou.

A resposta foi um beijo molhado e um sorriso em seguida. – Eu te quero todo hoje, Duo. Eu preciso muito te encher com minha semente hoje. Por favor diga que sim...

-Oh... Deus. – Como Duo negaria aquilo? Se tudo que sonhava era ser amado de forma completa por Zechs. Queria muito se sentir invadido pelo néctar dele. –Eu deixo...

-Ótimo. – Zechs sorriu sabendo que aquilo significava que não só poderia derramar seu sêmen dentro do corpo do andrógeno como também estava tendo a oportunidade de entrar no coração dele.

O loiro não perdeu tempo. Ele abraçou a cintura fina de Duo o levando consigo para seu veículo estacionado na plataforma.

-Aonde vamos? Para nave? – Duo perguntou ansioso.

-Lá é muito movimentado. E eu não quero te dividir com homem nenhum hoje. Eu te disse. Hoje você é todo meu. Só meu. – Zechs sorriu. –Vou te levar para fazer amor num motel... lá estaremos nós dois e seremos um do outro.

Duo nunca havia entrado num lugar como aquele. O quarto era imenso. Uma suíte completa. Aquilo era algumas vezes maior que sua cabana em L2. O luxo e conforto eram de um tipo que ele nunca havia visto na vida.

-Zechs! Eu... não sabia que existiam lugares como esse. – Ele comentou ao olhar o imenso cômodo. Era elegante demais. A cama enorme no centro dava a impressão de erotismo.

-Isso não é nada, Duo. – O comandante sorriu vendo o espanto do parceiro. –Quando tudo isso acabar eu vou te levar para minha casa na Terra... é mil vezes maior que isso. – Ele comentou.

-Nossa... você tem casa na Terra? – Duo se jogou na cama.

-Tenho... – Zechs respondeu sentando-se ao lado do menino. –Faz tempo que não vou lá. Eu decidi que viveria no espaço, na nave. Até fazer de Baltar um lugar tão pacífico e civilizado quanto antes. Tão próximo da Terra. E vou fazer uma casa enorme lá em Baltar, bem maior que a da Terra. – E você vai morar comigo, já imaginou? – Ele brincou mexendo nos cabelos do rapaz.

-Eu queria apenas uma casa pequena, um jardim e um animal de estimação... – Duo sorriu pensando em como era feliz na simplicidade de L2. Bastava ter sua família.

-Ficou louco? Crianças precisam de muito espaço. – Zechs se deitou ao lado dele o virando para fazer seus olhos azuis se encontrarem com os violetas surpresos.

-Não brinque assim. Você saber que eu posso engravidar. – Duo quebrou o contato de seus olhos.

-Eu sei disso. Você quer ter filhos? – O loiro o tocou no queixo o fazendo olhar novamente em seus olhos.

Ele não soube o que responder. Afinal o que seu comandante queria?

-Duo... estou perguntando se posso te engravidar?– Zechs se viu falando. Talvez fosse precipitado demais, porem o comandante era alguém que se julgava urgente. Ele tinha perdido muito tempo amargurado com o fracasso de um noivado com Treize e agora que se achava apaixonado tinha que correr contra o tempo perdido. Duo não respondeu. Sabia que os homens humanos diziam muitas coisas quando queria ter alguém na cama.

Ele queria muito absorver cada palavra que o loiro lhe dizia naquela noite, porem tinha medo de se machucar.

-É melhor fazer uma coisa de cada vez... – O jovem de olhos violetas falou recebendo um beijo apaixonado de Zechs.

Eles se beijaram. Os lábios se sentindo com gosto. As línguas suaves se tocando na quentura das bocas. Os toques macios e sossegados. Eles tinham aquela noite só para um ser do outro, logo não havia momento de pressa. Seria uma noite de amor para ninguém por defeito.

Zechs despiu o dorso de seu jovem parceiro revelando à fraca luz do cômodo a pele delicada e pálida enfeitada com os mamilos rosados. Lindos e pequeninos como dois botões de rosa. A boca do loiro não resistiu à prova aquela carne macia imensamente gostosa de chupar. Os lábios se fecharam no mamilo de Duo o fazendo tremer de excitação.

Ambos já sabiam que o mamilo do andrógeno era um de seus pontos fracos, um carinho bem feito ali naquele ponto podia arrancar de Duo os mais excitados suspiros.

A boca do comandante naquela noite provou cada parte da pele do jovem amante. As mãos tatearam buscando as carnes macias, arrancando de Duo gemidos altos.

Estavam entregues um ao outro. Naquele momento não havia barreiras. Estavam abertos de corpo e alma.

Rolaram na cama grande se beijando e se chupando. Estavam nus e suados. Os corpos já exalavam a excitação e cheiro de sexo. Ambos estavam por demais rijos.

Assim entre os mais afetados carinhos Zechs entrou dentro de Duo de uma forma macia. Como se o corpo do andrógeno fosse de um encaixe perfeito com a carne tenra do loiro. Houve uma certa resistência e dor, mas havia carinho e amor.

Quando Zechs passou a estocar no fundo de Duo com força ambos gemeram como levados ao céu e ao inferno, como se apenas se estocando daquela formas eles pudessem sentir todas as diversas sensações de todos os mundos.

Duo fechou os olhos com força enquanto sentia o amado lhe apertar as nádegas cada vez que entrava com tudo dentro de si. Cada vez que martelava um ponto dentro de seu corpo lhe fazia praticamente gritar de tanto tesão.

Sendo beijado e apalpado, sendo estocado bem no fundo de seu corpo Duo finalmente se sentiu tomando pelo gozo.

Zechs o apertou mais contra seu corpo aspirando o cheio forte daquela pele macia e úmida de suor. O canal do andrógeno se fechou contra seu falo. Ambos estavam gozando.

Finalmente o comandante liberou seus jatos nas entranhas do rapaz. Forçava ao máximo para que sua semente atingisse o interior de Duo.

Completos. Era a melhor palavra para eles. Duo sorriu entre lágrimas. Sentia uma enorme ardência no ânus, porém era gostoso sentir o creme viscoso e morno de Zechs dentro de si lhe tomando o espaço, lhe enchendo como o próprio loiro havia prometido que faria.

O jovem andrógeno sorriu satisfeito sentindo o amante retirar o falo finalmente de dentro de si.

-Eu te amo, Zechs. – Duo deixou sair seus lábios cansados antes de pegar no sono.

Zechs por sua vez o puxou contra seu corpo para dormirem entrelaçados. Sabia que Duo só havia se entregado daquela forma completa por amor. E isso não mais lhe assustava. Ele estava feliz de ter aquele sentimento forte do garoto. Passou sua mão na macia nádega do jovem adormecido acariciando e apalpando, sentiu seu líquido que vazava pelas pernas e trazendo sua mão para junto de seus olhos constatou que a transa havia arrancado sangue do rapaz. Havia tomando tanto cuidado, mas a ânsia da penetração devia ter sido grande demais.

-Também te amo. Duo. – Ele beijou a nuca do rapaz o abraçando pela cintura e finalmente descansou sua cabeça sobre as costas do outro se entregando a um sono merecido.

**

* * *

**

Mais tarde eles transaram mais uma vez tendo seus corpos tomados por amor e banhados pelos primeiros raios de Sol.

Quando Zechs se deixou cair sobre o colchão macio estava exausto porem mantinha nos lábios um sorriso calmo de satisfação. Duo estava a seu lado.

-Uma pena que teremos que voltar... – Duo gemeu sonolento acabando de acordar.

-É sim. – Zechs respondeu ficando quieto em seguida. Ele se aproximou do rosto do outro lhe dando um beijo molhado na boca e voltando a ficar quieto apenas olhando para os olhos violetas do menino.

-Que foi? – Duo sorriu tímido.

-Só te olhando... e imaginando como eu tenho sorte.

-Porque diz isso? – Duo o olhou. –Você sabe que eu vou para cama com quem...

-Não diga isso. – Zechs o interrompeu sentindo a mágoa que pairava nos olhos violetas de seu amante. –Não estou falando de sexo, Duo. Não foi apenas sexo...

-Tem certeza, Zechs? – Duo o interrogou com os olhos úmidos. Como estava tentando ser forte para pensar apenas que tinha sido uma noite de sexo, como queria tentar enganar seu coração sentimental, mas isso estava parecendo impossível. É claro que as carícias de Zechs soavam como carinhos apaixonados.

-O que está pensando? – O loiro acariciou os cabelos do rapaz. –Eu não menti quando disse que não foi só sexo. Nós fizemos amor. – Ele falou com verdade.

-Mas... E agora? – Duo estava choroso.

-Eu... Realmente não sei como fazer... Mas eu gosto de você. Apenas me de um tempo... Deixe tudo isso passar. Essa minha missão... – Talvez o loiro estivesse pedindo demais, talvez estivesse arriscando muito.

-Eu tenho que tentar entender isso. O que você busca afinal? Sabe que tornar sua colônia um lugar tão próspero como a Terra ou mesmo L1, isso é uma utopia. – O jovem estava certo. –Ao menos que... Tenha mais alguma coisa... – Ele estreitou os olhos grandes. – Existe mais alguma coisa nessa história?

-Parece que eu já não sou muito transparente para você. – O loiro sorriu ficando sério em seguida. – Eu... Tenho certeza que nossa colônia não vai mais ser como antes. Porem eu quero poder dar uma condição de vida melhor a meus iguais. Eu...

-Vamos, pode falar. – O jovem andrógeno sentia que Zechs estava escondendo alguma coisa.

-Duo... Baltar não é livre. Nossa colônia pertence às forças da União terrestre. – Ele confessou.

-Achei que as guerras teriam libertado todas as colônias.

-Não a nossa. A Terra nunca nos deixará livres, pois em nossos solos há minas de Liga de Gundanio. Isso nos torna prisioneiros... – Zechs seguiu explicando.

-Então? Julga que pode vencer as forças Terrestres? – O andrógeno o olhou assustado. Seria quase impossível.

-Não isso. Eu preciso de Heero do meu lado para vencer em outro campo. – Ele ficou pensativo. – Eu conto com Heero para ganhar de uma vez por todas a confiança da primeira ministra Relena. Com ela ao nosso lado poderemos conseguir libertar nossa colônia sem lutas sangrentas. Eu preciso me aproximar dela. – Os olhos de Zechs ganharam uma conotação saudosa.

-Já se conhecem...? – Duo levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Esqueça. Vamos tomar café e voltar para nave... – Zechs quebrou a conversa. Não ia falar sobre isso. Ele se levantou seguindo para o banheiro.

-Espera. – Duo o seguiu.

-Por favor. Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. – O loiro foi taxativo. Por hora Duo sabia mais que devia.

Não teriam como explicar quando as coisas começaram a conspirar de uma forma se aproximarem dessa forma. O fato er a que estavam se gostando, bem mais do que seria o certo.

* * *

Capítulo bobo... quase introdutório.

**Grata pelos** **comentários... Beijos!**

_Hina_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sem falar de amor**

Hina

**6x2**

**

* * *

**

**Boa leitura e beijos!**

* * *

Zechs trouxe Duo novamente para nave. Eles não trocaram muitas palavras. Duo estava calado o que dava certa insegurança ao loiro. 

Eles entraram na nave mãe estacionando.

-Duo. – O loiro começou segurando o pulso do mais jovem evitando que ele saísse do veículo.

-Eu não vou comentar nada com ninguém. – Duo estava com seus olhos grandes e tristes sem focos.

-Era... Exatamente isso que ia te pedir. Ao menos por enquanto. – Zechs o deixou sair do veículo. Em parte a atitude de silencio e mágoa de Duo o estava chateando. Porem por outro lado sentia que seria melhor manterem aparências, apenas não sabia se o jovem andrógeno aceitaria isso e muito menos sabia se ele próprio conseguiria conter seu ciúme pelo fato de Duo ir para cama com outros homens.

O rapaz saiu do veículo sem olhar para o rosto do homem com quem havia passado uma bela noite de amor. Ele seguiu rápido pelos corredores sumindo em seu quarto. Precisava chorar sozinho.

-Duo, onde esteve? – Dragon o estava esperando. –Todos te procuraram noite passada. – O verdinho comentou sem entender.

-Vem cá, por favor. Me abraça! – Duo pediu chorando. O comentário do amigo lhe feria ainda mais. Afinal todos os que esperavam por ele na noite passada estavam apenas atrás de sexo. –Será que algum dia alguém vai me ver e não pensar em sexo? – Ele chorou contra o corpo de Dragon.

O pequeno dragão apenas se deixou ficar abraçado ao corpo quente do jovem e belo que ele tanto amava. Seu coração se apertou na vontade de dizer ao andrógeno quanto ele o amava. Mas se conteve, afinal eram amigos e cumpriria para sempre o amor generoso que o comandante havia lhe ensinado.

**

* * *

**Zechs não ficou bem depois da noite com Duo. Ele entrara para sua sala e se largara a pensar no que havia feito, porem não soava como arrependimento seus sentimentos atuais. Ele se encostou à poltrona sorrindo abertamente. Era o homem mais feliz do mundo quando lembrava dos gemidos do amante, nos cabelos macios, na pele excitante e no cheiro de rosas que ele tinha. 

-Comandante. – Noin entrou na sala.

-Fez suas compras? – Zechs a olhou sorrindo.

-Compras? – A moça fez a típica expressão de quem não havia entendido nada.

-Chang! Maldito _cupido_! – O loiro se condenou. – Sally não esteve doente? – Completando ele estreitou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo. Wufei havia conseguido.

-Ela está ótima como sempre... Agora você também não me parece mal. Acaso não está sorridente demais? – Ela sorriu.

-Seus vermes. Armaram para eu ficar com o garoto. – Ele bufou divertido.

-Parece que foi bom? Aproveitou? – Noin se aproximou bem esperançosa. Estava torcendo por aquele casal.

-Muito. Muito mesmo. Ele é perfeito, Noin. Eu estou apaixonado. – Confessou. –Deus. Eu achei que nunca mais diria uma coisa dessas. Achei que meu coração estava fechado para esse tipo de sentimento... Graças a Deus estive plenamente enganado.

-Fico muito feliz. Mas temo que deva concluir a tarefa de libertar a colônia antes de se acertar com o Duo de vez. – Noin estava certa. – Ele concordou com isso?

-Não falamos sobre esse assunto. – Zechs confessou.

-Cuidado. Ele não deve achar que você o está usando.

-E acaso pareço alguém que está usando o garoto? – O loiro se levantou. –Estou realmente gostando dele. Eu sei disso.

* * *

-Ainda bem que os encontrei aqui. – Wufei os interrompeu. –Pelo visto a noite foi boa, chefe. – Ele não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar. 

-Seu cretino... – Zechs sorriu.

-Mas... Parece que Yui nos mandou uma mensagem criptografada. – O oriental informou deixando o clima de brincadeiras de lado.

A notícia não era boa. O sinal era distante e urgente. Yui parecia metido em problemas. Em poucos minutos estavam todos reunidos na cabine central. Zechs se sentou à mesa de comunicação acessando o computador da nave, a decodificação da mensagem não foi tarefa fácil. Yui devia mesmo saber o que fazia quando se tratava de sigilo.

-Droga. Que tipo de código é esse? – O loiro estava suando. Tenso demais para descobrir o estranho modo de Yui pensar.

-Hum... O cara é louco. São ideogramas antigos. – Cascoby falou se aproximando. –Eu já vi isso antes. – Ele sentou-se acessando alguns códigos.

-Como? – Zechs o olhou surpreso.

-Eu escondo mais segredo do que imagina, Zechs. – Ele sorriu maldoso acessando finalmente o conteúdo na mensagem.

A mensagem era breve: **_"Às 18:00 horas. Hangar Torre perdida."_**

A torre perdida era a prisão central de L1. Lá ficavam os mais perigosos criminosos de guerra.

-Já vi tudo. Nosso homem é só mais um vagabundo prisioneiro. – Cascoby se levantou.

-Comandante. Não queremos problemas com a Terra. Sabe que todos que estão _guardados _na torre perdida ficam sobre a guarnição terrestre.

Zechs coçou a cabeça. Estava entre um duro dilema. Se Heero estivesse mesmo preso não seria fácil soltá-lo e principalmente seria difícil explicar para Relena e a Terra esse incidente.

-Mas nós vamos até o fim. – Ele falou confiante encarando alguns como Cascoby.

**

* * *

**Chegada a hora informada pela mensagem de Heero o comandante Zechs preparou seus homens. Estrategista ele montou uma pequena equipe que o ia acompanhar nessa missão. Assim numa pequena nave ia o próprio comandante, Noin pilotando, Cascoby e Scoth. 

Levar a nave mãe seria tolice, o comandante Zechs sabia disso. Em caso de fuga seria facilmente alcançada, também não levaria Chang nem Pô, uma vez que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa contava com os dois para darem continuidade ao trabalho.

Assim uma pequena tripulação foi ao encontro marcado por Yui na torre perdida.

Ao comando de Merquise esperaram escondidos no hangar da torre. O ambiente ao redor da torre parecia um abandonado planeta de metal. Havia sucata por todas as partes, muitas naves deixadas para trás. Assim a nave que trazia Zechs e cia apenas parecia mais uma largada por ali.

-São 17:45... Só temos que esperar mais... – O comandante Zechs falava aos seus tripulados quando uma explosão o derrubou. –Mas que droga... É... – Outra explosão.

-Chefe. Estão mandando a torre pelos ares. – Noin gritou dando partida na nave. – Droga... A asa foi avariada!– Ela manteve os controles seguros enquanto exigia do motor a potência máxima.

-Noin! Ainda não. Temos que esperar Yui. – O loiro a advertiu. Porem uma nova explosão o levou ao chão com violência o fazendo perder a coincidência quando chocou a cabeça no chão de metal.

-Comandante! – Ela nada pode fazer em favor de seu líder. – Temos que sair! – Ela gritou quando foram cercados por alguns móbiles suits. – Estão mirando... Temos que partir! – A moça se desesperou ao ver que eram um alvo fácil.

-Noin. Vamos embora! Eu não vou ficar aqui parado e arriscar minha pele.– Cascoby mandou, enquanto tomava posição nos controles ao lado da moça e levantava vôo com a nave.

-Droga! Temos um buraco na parte traseira. Estamos perdendo altura! – Ela se agitou vendo que a nave não estabilizava. – Que droga! Nos acertou na traseira! –Ela gritou tentando manter o controle.

-Parece que nós temos visitas! – Cascoby ao ver a comporta traseira se abrir.

-Mas que nave instável é essa? – Uma voz arrastada e grave veio da porta traseira. O homem que surgiu não tinha altura ou porte assustador, porém seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade gritante de azul turquesa. A expressão fechada. – Abaixe a arma e ajude a moça a controlar essa _banheira_. – Ele falou ignorando as armas que lhe foram apontadas ao entrar.

-Mas... – O réptil não estava certo se podia confiar no _invasor._

-Estamos perdendo altura e ganhando muito peso, moça. Use os motores reservas. Sem falar que estamos sendo seguidos... – Ele observou. – Use uma arma e tente acertar alguma coisa lá fora. Com certeza vai ser bem mais útil. – Yui se dirigiu de forma arrogante a Cascoby, porém seus olhos impediam qualquer tipo de reação. Assim o homem-cobra se viu cumprindo aquela ordem.

-Cara! Eu não sei quem é você, mas acho que temos um problema aqui. – Ela estava sem controle do veículo.

-Moça, Eu sou Heero Yui. – Ele falou frio. –Hn... Aqueles são Trowa Barton e Quatre Winner. São meus amigos. – Apontou para os dois rapazes que entraram consigo ma nave.

-Olá... – Trowa comentou sem dar muita importância ao homem-cobra que agora estava parado à porta.

-Como vão? – Quatre sorriu.

-Certo. Trowa assuma as armas da esquerda, temos que despistar esses idiotas. Quatre veja o que pode fazer nos controles de segurança da nave. Temos que levá-la para baixo.

-Mas... Estamos sem estabilidade. Podemos cair. – Noin comentou.

-Nada disso, moça. Se eu der um jeitinho aqui ela vai planar bem abaixo do nível dos Gundans e Heero poderá fugir deles. – Quatre comentou mexendo nos comandos. – Nossa, ela tem controles antigos, mas acho que dá pra _brincar_ aqui. - Quatre piscou divertido. Ele era um jovem de cabelos macios e curtos numa cor loira terna. Seus olhos eram grandes e intensamente azuis, bem como seu sorriso era calmo e confiante.

Uma vez conseguida a estabilidade tão desejada Quatre deu um _ok_ para Heero que com extrema maestria planou com a nave bem abaixo em um nível que os Gundans não conseguiam acompanhar. Logo estavam em segurança retomando a altura exata.

-Ufa. Essa foi por pouco. Eu sou Noin. – Ela sorriu.

-Onde retirou sua licença para pilotar? – Quatre sorriu para a garota.

-Ela não tem licença. – Schot sorriu.

-Nossa... Trowa, Quatre. Acho que estamos lidando com amadores. – Yui os olhou de forma fria. – Quem é o cara-de-cobra parado ali? – Ele desviou os olhos azuis para Cascoby. Não havia simpatizado nem um pouco com o sujeito.

**

* * *

**A entrada de Heero Yui e seus amigos não poderia ter sido menos agitada. Sempre em sua atitude silenciosa ele conduziu a nave seguindo as coordenadas indicadas para alcançarem a nave mãe. 

Quando finalmente embarcaram uma massa de tripulantes já os esperava. Alguns ansiosos em conhecer o famoso Heero.

As condições da nave eram bastante desagradáveis, alguns chegavam a comentar que seria mesmo algum milagre terem conseguido voar até a nave mãe.

O mais preocupante era Zechs. O loiro estava sendo ajudado por Cascoby, ele tinha a testa ensangüentada e o semblante abalado.

Duo estava na expectativa junto aos demais. Ele tinha uma combinação com o comandante para tentar manter alguma aparência frente aos demais tripulantes, mas ver o amado naquele estado o fez tomar uma irrefreável atitude. Correndo ele se abraçou a Zechs o retirando de forma possessiva dos braços do homem-cobra.

-Deus. Zechs. Você está bem? – Duo o tocou com carinho.

-Ahh... Duo. – A primeira intenção do loiro foi repelir os braços do prostituto, mas ao sentir aquele calor confortável o tocando, o envolvendo ele só teve forças para afundar o rosto nos cabelos cheirosos do amante. – Eu tive medo de não te ver mais... – Zechs falou ao ouvido do menino aceitando aquele cuidado gostoso.

-Escuta, vadio. – Cascoby se dirigiu na sua sempre arrogante forma de falar a Duo. – Zechs precisa de um médico e não de pernas abertas. – Ele era vulgar e cruel.

-Cale essa boca. – Duo o olhou com raiva.

-Eiii... – Cascoby viu como os olhos violetas de Duo se tornaram perigosos. – Seu vadio... – Ele ficou confuso. O andrógeno era sempre tão vulnerável e frágil, mas naquele momento seus olhos pareciam ter a força de mil homens. Será mesmo que o maldito amor fazia as pessoas se tornarem maiores? – Cascoby jamais saberia responder essa questão, ele era incapaz de amar.

-Cale-se, seu insolente! – Zechs mesmo estando ferido olhou recriminador para o subordinado. –Duo vai cuidar de mim... – Ele sorriu para o rapaz se apoiando mais ao corpo menor. O loiro não ia tratar aquele assunto ali na frente de todos, mas o fato era que ainda teria que se entender com Cascoby devido ao machucado que esse havia provocado no braço de Duo em outra noite.

-Duo tem um jeito de cuidar melhor que qualquer outro. Zechs vai estar bem com ele. – Zum sorriu explicando.

-É sim... Esse garoto é muito atencioso com todos nós. Vai ser com o chefe também. – Outro homem comentou.

Uma vez que se passaram as preliminares decisões de quem cuidaria de Zechs Duo o arrastou para o quarto onde prestaria os primeiros socorros.

Heero apenas acompanhou com seus olhos gélidos. Ele não entendia quem era o menino que se abraçara ao comandante da nave, mas alguma coisa lhe chamava a atenção no jovem.

-Se chama Duo. É lindo e meigo, mas sabe ser bem decidido quando quer. – Noin sorriu para Heero. – Venha vou lhe mostrar a nave e os aposentos. – Ela completou.

-Eles são... Namorados? – Yui se viu perguntando indiscretamente. Ele sempre agia de forma fria a calculada. O próprio não entendeu o motivo de sua pergunta. Se ele nem ao menos havia dialogado com Zechs e muito menos sabia quem era Duo.

-Ahh... Digamos que Duo é de Zechs e vice e versa. Mas digamos que nenhum dos dois saiba disso ainda. – Ela explicou.

-Hn... – Yui deu de ombros tentando se manter apático a tudo. Trowa e Quatre o seguiam em silencio, porem o jovem loiro piscou para Trowa de forma cúmplice.

Noin mostrou a nave mãe aos recém chegados, bem como apresentou a tripulação ao trio. Todos foram bem vindos e aconchegados em seus aposentos.

-Bom... Não sabíamos que eram três. Esperávamos apenas Heero, mas acho que posso arrumar quartos separados para vocês dois. – Noin explicou para Trowa e Quatre o que arrancou um tímido sorriso do loirinho.

-Não se incomode, Noin. Eu fico no mesmo quarto que esse loiro... De preferência na mesma cama. – Trowa era um jovem alto. Seus cabelos numa tonalidade castanha arraigada caiam pelo rosto num elegante topete. Ele tinha um jeito fechado e centrado, porem não teve como deixar de fazer o comentário insinuador em relação a sua estadia no mesmo quarto que o outro rapaz, uma vez que a beleza de Quatre já despertava alguns olhares mais atrevidos de alguns tripulantes da nave.

**

* * *

**O estado do comandante Zechs não era grave. Apenas alguns ferimentos, porem que renderam ao zeloso Duo um mundo de preocupações. 

O loiro olhou para o teto finalmente acordando. Sua cabeça latejava pesada. Ao se virar na cama ele viu o amante que adormecera ao seu lado, todo encolhido. Instintivamente Zechs agradeceu aos céus por ter encontrado aquele menino. Ele lembrava muito bem dos dias e noites vazios. Ele lembrava bem quanto tempo seu coração vagou perdido e sem chão, sem calor e luz. Porem agora, ao acordar e ver o semblante carinhoso de Duo ao seu lado ele se sentia amado e protegido.

-Duo... – O loiro o tocou no rosto. – Como é bom saber que haja o que houve sempre haverá alguém com quem contar. – Ele sorriu para si se perdendo na expressão delicada do menino.

Assim que se recompôs Zechs se levantou deixando Duo aconchegado em sua cama. Em silencio o loiro saiu segurando a cabeça dolorida.

Ele se dirigiu ao local que havia reservado para Yui.

-Yui? – Ele chamou batendo à porta.

-Entre. – Veio a voz fria do outro.

Ficaram frente a frente. Zechs notou o quanto aquele olhar azul turquesa era mecânico, além de frio e seguro. Que espécie de homem era Heero Yui?

-Temos que conversar...

-Quer saber porque eu estava preso... Mas vou lhe adiantar. Eu sou um homem de poucas palavras... – Heero o cortou.

-Não me interessa quem seja você. Eu quero saber se vai me ajudar... Lembra-se do acordo? – Zechs estreitou os olhos.

-Zechs, eu não costumo fazer acordos. Apenas estou nisso porque...

-Gosta dela. – Zechs o olhou atrevido.

-Hn... – Yui não retrucou. Há muito tempo ele havia esquecido o significado desses sentimentos. Hoje até julgava que realmente nunca foi capaz de senti-los. –Não seja tolo. Não sou um homem como você. Minha única razão nisso tudo é pela luta...

-Yui, nenhum homem luta por lutar. Chega um ponto da vida que é necessário parar e contabilizar os lucros, olhar para os lados... – O loiro não tinha a intenção de se envolver na vida de um homem como Heero Yui. Porem se viu o aconselhando.

-Hn. Corte a conversa fiada. Não estou aqui para me fingir de adolescente. Eu sou apenas um soldado. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sou apenas isso. – Yui ficou em silencio por um tempo para depois volta a fuzilar o loiro com seu olhar pesado. – Relena acredita na salvação dos homens pela paz, apenas está sendo usada pela ganância de alguns indivíduos. E a única razão pela qual aceitei aliar nossas forças é para fazê-la entender que está sendo enganada. – Heero explicou.

-A única coisa que será preciso é convencê-la a livrar as colônias da influência terrestre. – Zechs caminhou pelo cômodo pensativo.

-E ninguém melhor que você para isso... – Yui concluiu.

-E eu você, Yui. Afinal eu sou o irmão dela e você... ao menos o que me conste é o homem que ela ama. – O loiro acentuou a voz de forma delicada. Já lhe havia ficado bem claro que Heero não gostava de tocar nesse tipo de assunto sentimental – Ao menos corresponde em alguma coisa esse sentimento dela? – Ele estava curioso afinal sabia que Relena nunca conseguiu esconder que amava Yui.

-Cada um sente o que quer. Não posso persuadi-la a esquecer essa bobagem, mas quanto a mim... realmente não entendo o significado desses sentimentos. – Heero falou sério. – Agora tratando de negócios... – Ele olhou em volta do cômodo. – Temos que sair do espaço. Nesse momento os batedores terrestres estão varrendo o universo em busca de sua nave...

-Gosto de seu jeito. Quer despistá-los. – O loiro sorriu.

-Uhum... Não temos muito tempo até chegarmos em Relena. Logo vamos estar cercados. Logo, temos que nos livrar dessa nave.

-Tenho o lugar perfeito... Minha colônia será o primeiro lugar onde irão procurar. – O comandante ponderou. – Treize deve vir pessoalmente atrás de mim, uma vez que ele é um aliado dos exércitos terrestres... mas vamos dar uma volta no _espertinho_. Existem vilarejos em Baltar... mas nossa tripulação vai para outra colônia... quando forem nos procurar não acharão nem sombras... – Zechs pensou.

-Entendo, mas não tem perigo para os populares? Treize não gosta de ser passado para trás... – Yui sentou-se pensativo.

-Ele não fará nada ao local. Lembra-se que naqueles solos existem coisas bem preciosas? – O loiro sorriu.

-Hn... para onde vamos? – Yui se interessou.

-Ganharemos tempo em L2. O lugar é tão devastado que não nos procurarão lá. – O loiro sorriu.

Yui concordou. Ele não conhecia Zechs pessoalmente antes desse encontro. Já havia ouvido muito sobre o comandante, mas o via bem mais esperto que nos boatos.

* * *

Naquela noite a ordem na nave era descansar e se preparar em fortes estratégias contra os exercito de Treize. 

Zechs gastou o resto da tarde conversando com Yui, à noite ele regressou ao quarto vendo que Duo já não estava mais, na certa havia já se recolhido aos próprios aposentos para se preparar para sua noite de _trabalhos_.

O loiro suspirou quando pensou em outros homens tendo eu precioso Duo.

Heero saiu de seu quarto caminhando pela nave. Havia uma sala mais reservadas no fim de um dos corredores. Parecia agitada. Ele se aproximou vendo que haviam vários homens reunidos em animada conversa e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que seus dois amigos Trowa e Quatre participavam ativamente do bate-papo, na verdade Trowa não parecia muito à vontade com a interação, porem o loirinho sorria de um para outro bem entusiasmado. Yui sorriu vendo o quanto Quatre adorava conversar.

Yui se aproximou em silencio, porem sua presença naquela sala não foi despercebida. Ele era quase uma lenda e embora não fosse muito comunicativo não pode deixar de ser assaltado por uma chuva de curiosas perguntas. Alguns lembravam alguma batalha memorável do rapaz, ou mesmo alguma manobra alucinante e assim Heero foi sendo envolvido pela conversa, uma vez que a única coisa que lhe interessava eram as batalhas.

Quando Duo chegou à animada sala, eram quase dez horas da noite. Ele já tinha selecionado os que iriam para cama com ele nessa noite. Quando ele chegou muito sorriam de forma maliciosa e deixaram os comentários escaparem.

Yui apenas o olhou intrigado. O rapaz era tão bonito...

-Duozinho... eu vou precisar de um cuidado especial hoje. – Zum sorriu o abraçando pela cintura e lhe chupando o pescoço.

-Zum... – Duo corou principalmente quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Heero. Era como um choque estranho... aquele homem a sua frente o olhando fixamente... ele era bonito. Os cabelos marrons em tom chocolate mantinham um traçado revolto, a pele era morena num bronzeado forte. Os olhos ligeiramente puxados mantinham um violento azul turquesa.

Nesse momento Zechs chegou à sala. Seus olhos caíram nas mãos enormes de Zum em volta da cintura de Duo, mas o que mais lhe perturbou foi os olhares que seu amante e seu hóspede trocavam. Estavam quase congelados. Era visível que ambos se atraíram de cara. O loiro foi tomado por um ciúme que ele podia jurar lhe furava o peito de forma violenta. O que fazer se tinham que manter aparências?

-Zum, meu caro. – Ele tentou se controlar. – Acho que Yui vai ter prazer em se servir de Duo primeiro. – Ele sorriu de forma irritada.

-Zechs... – Duo apenas o olhou meio chocado.

-Que foi, lindo? Seja Cortez... – Zechs sorriu. – Yui, venha aqui. Esse é Duo... – Ele os apresentou. – Esse é o nosso vadiozinho de plantão... – Assim que terminou de dizer tal barbaridade Zechs se sentiu o mais estúpido dos homens. Afinal aquele menino era somente a pessoa por quem seu coração estava derrubado de amor.

-Como disse? – Yui estreitou os olhos avaliando Duo de cima a baixo. Era realmente a criatura mais bela que já havia visto. Porem Zechs o estava oferecendo de forma magoada. Será mesmo que tinham alguma coisa?

-Esse é Duo... eu sei que deve fazer tempo que você não gasta seu tempo com uma boa noitada... – O loiro piscou o olho...

-Ahhh... Eu... sinto muito. Não me relaciono.. – Heero estava sem jeito.

-Não faça desfeita. Não tem nada haver com sentimentos... é apenas uma boa trepada. – Ele aconselhou falando próximo do ouvido de Heero, porem Duo pode ouvir tamanha vulgaridade.

-Bem... eu cedo a minha vez ao senhor Yui, mas Duo. Quero uma chupada caprichada hoje... – Zum beijou o ouvido do jovem enquanto lhe largava a cintura.

-Vamos, Duo. Faça esse agrado ao Heero. – Zechs o alfinetou com ciúmes.

-Claro. – Duo sorriu de forma ferida. – Vamos. – Ele falou decidido praticamente arrastando Heero pelo corredor sendo seguido pelos olhos raivosos de Zechs, ao fim do corredor estava em seu quarto. Ele fez Yui entrar e bateu a porta com força depois de jogar seu olhar violeta para Zechs.

Heero não era dado a sentimentos, mas era ótimo observador. Desde do começo havia notado o clima entre Zechs e Duo. Havia notado também que o loiro havia tentado humilhar o garoto o empurrando para os braços de um total desconhecido.

No quarto após a porta ser fechada o clima era ruim. Mas Heero não ia ficar acuado por causa de apenas um garoto, ele faria o que sabia fazer melhor: Fingir que era superior.

-Hn... Não sabia que era costume por aqui... Tem certeza que vai para cama com um cara que você nunca viu antes? – Yui falou com frieza.

-É meu trabalho. Você ouviu o comandante. Não se preocupe vai ser só uma _trepada._ – Duo falou já abrindo a blusa negra.

-Você é um andrógeno, não? – Yui o olhou com apetite.

-Muda alguma coisa? – Ele tentou sorri mostrando o peito de mamilos rosados.

-De forma alguma... os andrógenos são bem apetitosos... cheirosos... – Heero se aproximou quase que enfeitiçado com aquela beleza...

-Venha... – Duo se sentou na cama.

-Mas são bem sentimentais também... e vendo que esse é seu trabalho.. imagino que seja duro para um andrógeno trepar sem amor. – Yui apenas o estava provocando. Sua tática: Atacar antes de ser atacado.

-Ahh... não tenho escolha... – Duo falou triste tendo seus olhos grudados em um ponto vazio do chão...

-Será que não? – Yui estava sim encantado com aquele corpo. Talvez a pessoa ali dentro também fosse fantástica, ao menos aqueles olhos violetas tinham essa característica, mas não queria se envolver. Ao chegar mais perto de Duo teve a certeza que ele não passava de uma armadilha de amor e que todos que olhassem naqueles olhos estavam condenados a se apaixonar. – Heero o beijou lenta e sensualmente. Um beijo de língua bem demorado. – Feche a blusa... Yui mandou assim que deixou os lábios de Duo.

-O que? – O rapaz o olhou com confusão...

-Eu apenas quis provar sua boca... e queria muito seu corpo também, mas... eu... não posso. Sabe, Duo. – Ele o olhou achando que podia se abrir um pouco. – Eu não posso correr o risco de me apaixonar, principalmente por você.

-Do que está falando? – O andrógeno apenas o olhava sem entender.

-Desses seus olhos... cheiro... corpo... desses cabelos. – Yui falou deixando que seu hálito tocasse o rosto de Duo. Estavam bem próximos um do outro. – Quando te vi eu soube que eu poderia me apaixonar por você...

-Heero... Eu sou um prostituto. É apenas sexo...

-Baka. – Yui o olhou depois do xingamento em seu dialeto. – Você não é capaz de entender. Com um homem como você nunca é só sexo. Imagino que seja impossível estar dentro de você e não olhar em seus olhos... é impossível transar com seu corpo sem ser tocado por sua alma. – Heero falou. Como tinha chegado a tanto? Ele era frio e desprovido de sentimentos, ao menos achava que era. Porem Duo conseguia lhe trazer de volta os sentidos que achava perdido.

-Heero... nunca... ouvi coisas tão bonitas... – Duo estava corado.

-Bobagem.. Agora feche a roupa e abra essa porta... – Logo a expressão de Yui voltou a ser fechada e séria.

Duo tratou de fechar sua blusa e sorrir feliz. Heero era um homem frio, porem ele havia tido a sensibilidade de entender.

-Heero... obrigado. – Duo sorriu emocionado. –Pena que nem todos os homens sejam iguais a você. – Ele falou baixo.

-Não devia dar seu corpo... se sua alma já tem um dono. – Yui observou saindo do quarto.

Duo ficou sozinho sorridente. Aquele homem chamado Heero Yui era no fundo alguém muito sensivel e humano, embora quase nunca deixasse isso aparente.

* * *

Valeu fofas...beijinhos... 

Hina


	7. Chapter 7

**Sem falar de amor**

Hina

**6x2**

**

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Quando Yui saiu do quarto se deparou com Zechs parado à porta. Talvez o loiro estivesse arrependido de ter empurrado o garoto para os braços de outro homem. Eles se olharam com frieza.

-Você é mesmo patético. – Yui gemeu o deixando sem fala no corredor.

-Japonês de merda. – Zechs falou para si. Mas Duo era mais importante.

O loiro entrou no quarto. Duo o olhou com mágoa. Eles mantiveram um silencio ruim. Os olhos do andrógeno estavam carregados de acusações.

-Desculpe... – Foi tudo que o comandante conseguiu dizer enquanto seguiu para um abraço emocionado com o amante. Duo o aceitou. Quando duas pessoas que se amavam como eles, com força e verdade, quando essas pessoas se olhavam nos olhos não eram necessárias palavras.

Estavam perdoados uns nos braços do outro. Era simples assim, o amor não era complicado. Beijaram-se de forma apaixonada e aliviada.

-Graças a Deus que ele não te tocou. – Zechs beijou a testa do rapaz depois que deixou os lábios dele.

-Mas... Seu louco. A porta está aberta... E eu ainda tenho um monte de homem para atender.– Duo falou baixo.

-Dane-se. – Zechs quase gritou segurando o rosto do amante junto ao seu. – Nunca mais... Nunca mais eu vou deixar ninguém te tocar.– O loiro o beijou novamente.

-O que? O que vai fazer? – Duo sorriu.

-Vou fazer o que devia ter feito quando te vi naquela noite na boate. – O comandante falou puxando Duo para fora do quarto e o levando pela mão até a sala aonde a algazarra de vozes ainda se ouvia. Todos pararam para ver qual era a novidade dessa vez. – Ei! Eu tenho algo a declarar. – Zechs chamou a atenção.

-Eu não acredito nele. – Wufei sorriu de canto vendo que o comandante mantinha os dedos entrelaçados aos de Duo.

-Eu tenho uma notícia ruim para vocês, e uma ótima para mim. – Ele sorriu. – Duo não vai mais ser o_ garoto_ de vocês aqui na nave. – Ele deu um tempo quando os muitos comentários se elevaram, vaias se seguiram. – Isso é uma pena para vocês, mas para mim é ótimo. Porque de hoje em diante... Ele é MEU. Só meu.– Zechs falou sorrindo.

Um silêncio seguiu a sua revelação.

-Eiii... Estou dizendo que vamos nos casar em breve! – Ele antecipou vendo que muitos ainda não entendiam a revelação.

Em seguida foi festa e aplausos.

O fato era que todos haviam acompanhado a desilusão de Zechs com Treize no passado. O loiro havia sido deixado no dia de seu casamento pelo outro comandante e desde então não havia mais se aberto a ninguém. Porem a chegada do jovem Duo havia derrubado as barreiras do loiro. Tanto o comandante quanto o lindo andrógeno mereciam essa felicidade.

Um peso havia saído das costa de Zechs quando ele havia tomado a mão de Duo e o assumido na frente de todos.

Houve festa na nave naquela noite. Noin quase pegou o comandante do colo de tanta felicidade, Wufei também estava feliz, quase aliviado por ter dado certo sua armação para unir os dois, Sally era outra extremamente feliz.

Uma vez livres dos elogios e abraços Zechs e Duo _fugiram_ para o quarto do loiro. Aos beijos eles se largaram na cama. Como sempre, não tinham pressa, afinal o fato de estarem livres de fingimentos, e poderem declarar seu amor aos quatro cantos estava sendo muito satisfatório.

Zechs atacou tantas vezes os lábios do amante, tocando o corpo macio e quente que amava ter embaixo de seu. Duo arfava recebendo aquela atenção carinhosa. Recebendo os toques e afagos.

Eles se beijaram fazendo que suas línguas se entregassem lentamente naquela dança molhada. Suas mãos seguiram tocando as curvas e músculos um do outro.

Logo Duo abriu as pernas de forma a encaixar Zechs entre elas seguindo os toques e beijos carinhosos.

Gemiam baixo quando paravam para tomar uma arfada de ar, as mãos apalpavam com prazer os corpos que de tão excitados já estavam suados e ofegantes. De olhos fechados os dois apenas se sentiram. Em certo ponto do prazer as roupas pareciam atrapalhar o contato das peles já úmidas, mas se tornou uma excitante brincadeira a remoção ansiosa das peças de roupa.

Com urgência Zechs ajudou Duo a remover a blusa abrindo sem muito cuidado os botões, em seguida abriu a calça de tecido leve expondo a pele tão clara e macia do amante. O loiro não suportava olhar por muito tempo aquele corpo sem ter a língua lambendo algum ponto, sobretudo os mamilos.

Duo arfou se esticando na cama, expondo seu peito ao carinho da boca do loiro, ele ficava sempre um pouco perdido quando tinha os mamilos chupados daquela forma, Zechs por sua vez sentia sempre seu falo pular no meio de suas pernas toda vez que sua boca se fechava sobre aqueles delicados pedacinhos de carne róseos os fazendo se arrepiar até endurecer na sua boca.

-Ohhh... Zechs... – Duo repetia baixinho o nome do amante sempre que uma chupada era lhe dada com vontade em um dos mamilos que há esse ponto já estavam bem rijos e pontiagudos. Ele abriu mais as pernas em um quase desespero gostoso. O loiro sorriu entendendo que seu corpo estava agoniado também. Beijaram-se com força e tesão até Duo separar o novo beijo e o olhar com um violeta escurecido de desejo.

O andrógeno puxou a camisa do comandante a removendo pelos braços e a jogando em um canto qualquer. Zechs tratou de jogar longe seus calças e cueca e assim, completamente nu e ereto, ele se lançou sobre o corpo menor reiniciando os muito carinhos.

Duo voltou a gemer repetidas vezes tendo seu corpo alvo da boca e mãos do loiro.

Sem aviso Zechs deixou os mamilos do lindo andrógeno para descer os lábios pelo belo corpo, deixando molhados beijos no caminho da virilha do rapaz. O loiro parou no falo escondido pela cueca, ali beijou forte e demorado sobre o volume rijo fazendo Duo quase gritar de susto. Logo a cueca do menino foi jogada longe também. O falo dele era delicado, Zechs pode quase achá-lo lindo. Assim fechou os olhos e de forma apaixonada tomou a glande intumescida do andrógeno dentro de sua boca.

-Zechs! – Duo gemeu alto quase indo ao céu, afinal estava muitíssimo excitado e sem aviso havia tido sua carne sensível chupada da forma mais carinhosa possível por aquela boca quente e úmida.

O loiro chupou com gosto sentido o corpo de Duo tremer abaixo do seu em fortes convulsões de prazer. Mas ele também não estava se segurando. Tinha a impressão que ia derramar seu sêmen a qualquer momento, mas como sempre queria fazê-lo dentro de Duo.

Assim o membro do andrógeno foi libertado quando este estava quase gozando.

-Ohhh... Zechs. Zechs... Eu quero... – Duo o olhou com sensualidade.

-Eu sei... Sei o que você quer. – O loiro o beijou.

-Eu quero... Preciso de você... Dentro de mim... – Duo gemeu se agarrando ao corpo musculoso do amante enquanto abria suas pernas passando as coxas em volta da cintura do rapaz. Mais beijos molhados e excitados.

Zechs sorriu vendo que estavam chegando ao ápice do prazer. Ele beijou aquela boca tocando aquela língua molhada e gostosa, de propósito atritava suas ereções fazendo passar por seus corpos uma tensão gostosa.

-Ahhh... Vai logo! – Duo gemeu excitado demais.

Zechs não precisou de mais tempo. Duo estava bem aberto, da ereção do andrógeno já saía um pré-gozo que foi usado pelo loiro, que de forma delicada enfiou seus dedos na entrada do amante o preparando para seu tamanho. Duo mexeu os quadris querendo sentir cada vez mais os dedos do rapaz em si.

-Calma, meu lindo. Calma. – O loiro o beijou retirando os dedos e em seguida forçando seu falo naquela deliciosa entrada.

Não foi fácil, nunca era, porem era reciprocamente gostoso. Entrar em Duo e sentir seu membro ser esmagado de forma aveludada por aquele estreito canal fazia Zechs quase gritar de tanto prazer. Sabia que tinha que ser uma entrada bem calma, mas era sempre tão gostoso.

O loiro quase explodiu quando se viu todo enterrado no amante. A expressão que Duo fez foi tão linda que o loiro se viu nas nuvens. O rosto contraído e corado do jovem misturou dor e prazer... Era perfeito. Excitante demais.

-Arrrhhhh... – Duo gemeu quase num grito. Era dor o que sentia, mas logo a dor se tornou uma ardência gostosa e em seguida seu anel de músculos foi se moldando ao tamanho daquele falo de forma tão perfeita que ele sentiu o gozo vindo.

Zechs retirou um pouco o falo colocando novamente e azeitando Duo sobre o colchão de forma confortável, ele começou aquele ritmo gostoso dentro do amante.

Os olhos violetas de Duo se transtornaram revoltos num prazer inexplicável. Sentir seu canal forçado por aquele falo, sentir os beijos e carinhos, a ardência delicada ao atritar das carnes. Ele gemeu alto apertando o membro de Zechs dentro de si e assim, nesse quase grito, gozou.

O comandante veio logo em seguida esporrando seu sêmen dentro de Duo enquanto gritava o nome do amante e afundava os dentes em seus mamilos.

Caíram exaustos. Zechs ainda todo dentro de Duo o abraçou apertando sua fina cintura e lhe beijando o pescoço. Assim veio o sono. Abraçados e felizes.

**

* * *

**Enquanto a escuridão da noite perdia para os primeiros brilhos do dia, na Terra a movimentação já era grande. Os noticiários anunciavam a cada quinze minutos a espetacular fuga de Heero Yui, Trowa Barton e Quatre Winner da prisão de alta segurança em L1. Autoridades já cobravam alguma atitude por parte das forças de segurança da Terra. 

Na sede de inteligência da famosa organização Prevent, fundada logo após o término da guerra que envolveu toda a nação, já se encontrava um Treize furioso.

Relena Darllian, a primeira ministra da Terra havia sido convocada para uma audiência às pressas. A moça estava sentada à cabeceira da longa mesa. Ela estava em pleno silencio. Seus olhos azuis pareceriam perdidos em um ponto da parede, bem como seus cabelos loiros escondiam sua expressão apática.

Treize estava de pé à frente de um telão onde passava os filmes da fuga de Heero e seus amigos.

O comandante terminou a breve explicação sobre aquela fuga, bem como mostrava fotos da nave que fez a captura dos três fugitivos.

-Os relatórios mostram que Yui uniu forças com ninguém menos que o comandante espacial Zechs Merquise. – Uma moça chamada Une informou mexendo em alguns papeis.

-Então só temos que ir atrás desse homem... Esse tal de Zechs. – Um dos comandantes presentes naquela mesa comentou.

-O fato é que esse comandante não se deve ser subestimado. Se ele e Yui estão juntos corremos um grande perigo. Todos nós das nações unidades uniremos forças para destruir esses revoltosos antes que seja tarde. – Treize falou conciso.

Relena pela primeira vez ergueu seus olhos. A foto congelada no telão a perturbava. O homem que estava estampado ali era Zechs Merquise e ela tinha ciência de que não o conhecia, porém havia alguma coisa no olhar dele que lhe soava familiar.

-Primeira ministra, a Organização Prevent pede a autorização da Terra para travar uma guerra contra a colônia de Zechs e todos os que formarem junta a eles. – Treize olhou para a jovem moça.

-Comandante. – Relena se levantou erguendo sua voz de forma imponente. Ela tinha pouca idade para o cargo que ocupava, porem sabia exatamente como se portar diante de um conselho de senhores fanáticos por guerras. – É fato que a Terra deva tomar um posicionamento sobre tudo isso, mas não é recomendável partir para um ataque direto antes de sabermos as verdadeiras pretensões desses homens. – Ela falou encarando os olhos arregalados de Treize.

-Mas, Senhorita Relena. Heero estava preso... Suponhamos que ele era perigoso aos planos de paz... – O comandante Treize tentou.

-Descordo, Senhor Treize. Ao que me consta. – Ela mexeu em seus papeis sobre a mesa conferindo algumas datas e fatos. – Os fatos que levaram ao confinamento dos três rapazes parecem confusos. Foi mais pela intervenção deles em alguns programas da Terra... Alguns projetos que eles julgavam passiveis de iniciar alguma nova guerra.

-Mas a senhoria então vai nos dizer que esses rebeldes são inocentes? – Une a interrompeu.

-Não, senhorita Une. Apenas eu quis dizer que um homem na posição do senhor Yui, que arriscou a vida nas batalhas pela paz, deve ser ouvido antes que saiamos por ai pondo sua cabeça a premio. – Relena a olhou com confiança.

-Mas senhorita, Relena... – Treize ia ainda tentar alguma insistência.

-Lamento, comandante Treize. Meu tempo acabou. Esse é o posicionamento da Terra por hora nessa questão, ou seja, antes de qualquer ação vamos ouvir esses homens. – Ela fechou sua pasta sorrindo cordialmente aos senhores na mesa se retirando.

Treize socou furioso a mesa. A sala já estava vazia. Apenas Une estava presente. Ela era o braço direito do comandante na organização Prevent.

-Maldita fedelha. Nós vamos ter mesmo que esperar o contato dela com Yui. – A moça comentou.

-Ninguém nos diz o que fazer, minha querida. Vamos atrás desses idiotas. – Treize sorriu indicando que a autoridade de Relena não o ameaçaria.

**

* * *

**Enquanto isso na nave mãe Majory Zechs fez uma importante escalação, assim como tomava uma decisão bem difícil. 

Majory estava sendo procurada em todo o universo, era a conhecida embarcação do comandante Zechs Merquise, assim ele decidiu que era hora de aposentar a nave que fora de seu pai.

Com seu plano ele levaria para L2 em uma nave menor apenas alguns tripulantes _chaves_. E todos os convocados sabiam que essa missão era muito perigosa e talvez sem volta. Nessa missão partiria para L2, o próprio comandante, Yui, Barton e Quatre. Bem como Wufei e Sally Pô, Zum, Schoth, Cascoby. Somente.

Após a tomada dessa decisão ele foi puxado pelo braço por Chang que o cobrou a convocação de Cascoby, afinal o caráter do réptil era bem duvidoso.

-Amigo, Ele tem as qualidades dele. Vamos precisar de alguém como ele. – O loiro comentou.

-Está louco de confiar nessa cobra. – Wufei deu de ombros. Jamais confiaria naquele réptil.

-Eu também não confio nele. Ao contrário, Duo mesmo me confessou ter sofrido agressões nas mãos dele, mas eu realmente preciso das qualidades dele. – Zechs deu a conversa por encerrada.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender. – Chang coçou a cabeça. Resolvido a mudar de assunto.

– O garoto? Vai?

-Duo? Não. Vai ser tão perigoso... Eu realmente não vou levá-lo. – O loiro falou, porem sabia a dificuldade que seria passar tempos longe de seu amado Duo, mas se fosse para zelar pela segurança dele o faria sem pestanejar.

**

* * *

**Teriam que agir bem rápido. Treize logo estaria atrás deles e aquele homem não costumava perder. Assim Zechs retornou para Baltar, sua colônia, ou o que restava dela. A nave foi programada por Heero... E sozinha ela faria uma longa viagem. Uma viagem sem volta. Com a rota direcionada para o Sol a Majory chegava a seu fim. O loiro ficou no pátio vendo a grande nave sumir no céu... Para sempre. 

Ele sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Lembrava de quando era só um menino e como hoje, se esquecia de tudo quando olhava a grande nave sumir no céu, levando seu pai para o universo em busca da paz tão sonhada.

-Zechs. – Duo se aproximou o abraçando delicadamente por trás.

-Meu pai... A última vez que o vi foi ela quem o levou. Foi assim mesmo, Duo. Eu tinha cinco anos quando aqui mesmo nesse pátio vi Majory sumir no céu de nuvens, e ele nunca mais voltou.

-Eu... Sinto muito. – O andrógeno não soube o que dizer.

-Você entende? Ele prometeu que voltava! – Zechs estava chorando.

-Oh... Zechs. As pessoas têm que ir...

-Não, Duo. Eu daria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta, ao menos por um momento. – O loiro se virou para Duo o olhando.

-Eu sei. – O jovem não sabia como confortar o amante. Afinal essa era a dor dele. –Mas, se sentir melhor divida isso comigo. – Ele completou tentando ser o mais companheiro possível.

Zechs ficou em silencio. Desde que havia perdido o pai, vitimado pela guerra, vítima de seu sonho de paz, ele havia feito de sua vida uma continuação daquele desejo pacifista. E quantas vezes ele jurou que seria capaz de dar o que de melhor tivesse em troca de rever o pai por apenas um minuto? Mas agora olhando para Duo a sua frente ele ficou em silencio. Duo era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido para ele.

-Deus... Como fui idiota. – O loiro comentou olhando no fundo dos olhos do rapaz.

-O que foi? – Duo o olhou sem entender.

-Eu te amo. Não te trocaria por nada no mundo. Você é minha coisa mais preciosa, eu jamais te trocaria por nada. – Ele falou abraçando com força aquele corpo morno. O jovem não entendeu, mas aceitou o abraço emocionado do amante.

* * *

O dia da partida dos tripulantes foi bem tenso. 

Duo chorara na cama depois de fazer amor com o loiro. Mas Zechs o havia tranqüilizado dizendo que o amava e quando tudo estivesse resolvido eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

Eles se abraçaram com força, como se quisessem levar o cheiro do corpo do outro na pele e se beijaram. Zechs se deitou sobre o corpo do andrógeno o beijando, e cada beijo era como se pudesse ser o último.

Naquela manhã eles transaram de forma lenta e vigorosa, e infelizmente seus olhos tinham um clima tenso de que talvez pudesse ser mesmo a última transa do casal.

-Não fique assim. Eu prometo que volto para você. – Zechs o beiju depois do sexo.

-Eu vou esperar...

**

* * *

**Finalmente partiram por volta do meio dia. Os habitantes de Baltar ficaram olhando a nave de menor porte partir. 

Duo correu para o quarto no alojamento, estava chorando. Foi assim que Dragon encontrou seu amado amigo, deitado afundado em um choro grosso.

O dragão o acariciou como sempre fazia, passando ao rapaz um pouco de sua confiança.

-Ele volta... – Dragon falou mantendo o carinho.

-Eu o quero agora! – Duo gritou alterado. Estava sim precisando desabafar. Ele se levantou com raiva da cama, mas sua vista escureceu de forma instantânea, uma onda de mal estar o engolfou. Duo acabou indo ao chão desacordado.

Assustado Dragon correu chamando pela amiga Noin. Ele passou pelo alojamento veloz gritando pela moça.

Quando Noin entrou no quarto notou como Duo estava pálido, ainda desacordado naquele chão. Sem ter muito como ajudar ela foi chamar o médico de Baltar. Era um homem troncudo que vivia em um dos alojamentos. Mais que rápido ele chegou ao quarto de Duo demonstrando uma preocupação com o menino.

A palidez excessiva no rosto do rapaz fazia seus lábios descolores. O médico tomou o pulso e verificou a temperatura, não havia febre, apenas um ritmo descompassado na pulsação, porem que aos poucos iam tomando o nível normal.

-A cor está voltando. – O médico informou a Noin e Dragon, que assustados esperavam alguma conclusão.

-Ele está bem? – Dragon estava chorando.

-Acho que sim. – O médico sorriu vendo a preocupação nos olhos do dragão.

Sencar estava trajando seu jaleco branco encardido. Ele abriu sua valise retirando um pequeno vidro tosco, o abrindo pôs por uns minutos nos nariz do rapaz. Como por magia os olhos de um violeta confuso foram se abrindo.

Duo ao recobrar a razão pareceu mesmo um pouco perdido. Lentamente as idéias e fatos foram voltando a sua memória. Havia se descontrolado, e de repente ficara tudo escuro e frio. Vazio.

O médico o examinou, à primeira vista parecia somente um mal estar provocado por tensão ou mesmo alimentação. Indicou um pouco de repouso. Ao que tudo indicava parecia tudo bem com o jovem, mas Duo estava apreensivo. Ele estava inseguro.

-Vocês... Podiam sair por um minuto? – Ele se dirigiu aos amigos.

-Mas... Duo. – Dragon não queria deixá-lo, mas Noin sorriu retirando o pequeno do quarto.

-Então, jovem Duo... – Sencar o olhou esperando.

-Eu estou com medo... Não é a primeira vez que me sinto estranho... – O andrógeno confessou.

-Já teve essas tonturas antes? – O médico o encarou.

-Há uma semana isso vem ocorrendo... Nunca cheguei a desmaiar... Mas...

-Duo. Eu não tenho muito aprofundamento com andrógenos, mas o pouco que sei é que alguns de vocês podem engravidar. Acaso você é fértil? – O médico o perguntou.

-Sou sim. Por isso estou com medo. – Duo informou. – E eu tenho motivos para acreditar se tiver em meu período de fertilidade eu possa sim ter engravidado. – Ele lembrou das muitas vezes que transara com Zechs, que entrara em contato com o sêmen dele.

-Eu entendo. Vou lhe dar um contato de um especialista em gestação andrógena, ele poderá lhe examinar melhor... – O médico Sencar se aproximou. – Mas posso saber se estiver mesmo grávido. – Ele falou fazendo Duo se deitar na cama e apalpando seu ventre em pontos estratégicos.

O médico seguiu tateando o corpo de Duo, os mamilos, o abdômen.

-Filho, não sou um conhecedor dos organismos andrógenos, porem eu acredito que você esteja mesmo grávido. Aqui em seu ventre já há uma leve ondulação. Alguma coisa aqui está bem rígida, como se estivesse guardando mesmo um feto. Mas nada pode ser certo ainda... Procure esse médico. – Sencar mexeu na valise lhe entregando o cartão.

Duo ficou olhando para o pequeno cartão em suas mãos. Esse médico ficava na Terra e ele sabia que era impossível ir até lá sem que Zechs ficasse sabendo. Ele não tinha dinheiro, tudo que havia economizado nesses dois meses de trabalhos não era o suficiente. O andrógeno se largou na cama, estava em uma maldita enrascada.

Seu coração pesava. Ele estava sim se acertando com Zechs, mas ainda não era nada concreto, e principalmente agora que o comandante estava tão distante e envolvido com tantos problemas, como daria a notícia de um filho a ele em um momento tão conturbado como aquele. E ainda havia um agravante que fez Duo passar a mão nos cabelos sentindo um bolo no estômago. Ele havia transado com tantos homens na noite que fora violado, o próprio Cascoby o havia possuído depois, logo, ele não tinha certeza de quem era o pai daquela suposta criança. Somente um exame mais detalhado poderia lhe dizer qual o exato tempo da gestação e assim ele poderia tentar deduzir se esse filho era mesmo de Zechs.

O médico assistiu a confusão nos olhos do menino. – Vai dar tudo certo. Vou a esse meu amigo que você irá até ele em breve. – Ele saiu sorrindo.

Assim que Sencar chegou em seu quarto no alojamento ele retirou de dentro de sua valise um comunicador. – Cascoby? Eu tenho uma informação preciosa sobre nosso garotinho. – Ele sorriu. –Ele vai a Terra visitar um especialista em gravidez andrógena.

**

* * *

**

**Alô, valeu por acompanhar...**  
Beijos,  
Hina


	8. Chapter 8

**Sem falar de amor**

Hina

**6x2**

**

* * *

**

_O fim.  
__Que finda um início prolongado de um meio cheio de entremeios. Resultado de algo que inicia, intermédia e finda, lógico como tudo que existe, porém que perdura como o sonho sem matéria.  
__Eis que é fim. O inicio de algo maior.  
__Hina_

Obrigada de corção aos verdadeiros amigos, e também aqueles que sentiram a mensagem da fic, ou mesmo que conseguiram sentir algo interessante com a leitura, mesmo que seja um bom passa-tempo.

Nos vemos nas próximas!

* * *

Na Terra Treize começava a arquitetar as buscas ao ex-noivo, embora estivesse alertado pela primeira ministra de não tentar nada enquanto não tivessem algum contato com Zechs e Heero.

Mas o comandante não ia esperar esse contato. Já estava organizada a visita à colônia de Zechs, claro que o loiro não estaria lá, ele era bem esperto para saber que aquele era o primeiro lugar que fariam buscas, mas Treize sabia do amor do loiro por seu povo, quem sabe se devastasse tudo conseguia uma resposta do loiro?

Ele sorriu por antecipação. Uma vez que sabia que destruir de uma vez por todas aqueles malditos baltarzenses era o fim para o comandante Merquise.

-Tudo pronto, senhor. – Une se aproximou.

-Ótimo... O que vamos fazer em Baltar é não deixa nem um vivo. Nem mulheres nem crianças... Eu quero todos mortos. – Ele falou maldoso.

-Não se preocupe, senhor. Nossos homens já estão cientes de nossas ações em Baltar. Eles não vão poupar uma única vida.

-Isso... Todos que estiverem lá serão devastados. Eu quero aquela vila incendiada... Quero fazer uma grande fogueira com os corpos daqueles infelizes. – Ele sorriu já vendo os estragos que faria.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso em L2 Zechs e os demais estavam hospedados num hotel discreto. Todos estavam atentos quanto a qualquer movimentação estranha, sabia que Treize os ia caçar em todo o universo.

Mas eles haviam chegado a uma conclusão, teriam que agir rápido. Teriam que arrumar um jeito de chegar em Relena sem que Treize ou qualquer outro comandante soubesse e tentar conversar com a moça, se após essa conversa nada fosse acertado ai sim lutariam contra a Terra, mesmo sabendo que não teriam chances de vitória.

-Zechs. – Heero acabara de chegar ao bar do pequeno hotel. Ele sentou-se na mesma mesa que o loiro.

-Alguma novidade?

-Enviei uma mensagem a Relena. Estava tentando há duas semanas quando chegamos aqui, mas não conseguia quebrar a segurança. – Yui explicou.

-Eu posso imaginar...

-Mas... Hoje consegui.

-Como fez? – Zechs o olhou.

-Ahhh... Não vem ao caso. – Yui respondeu. – Bem... Eu e Relena temos um código, coisa nossa.

-Sei... – O loiro quase sorriu.

-Não venha com isso... Eu apenas mandei a mensagem e acho que ela vai me responder.

**

* * *

**

Na Terra Relena acabara de chegar em sua mansão. Estava exausta após mais um dia de tenções. O conselho a estava pressionando para que tivesse logo uma resolução sobre a posição de Heero Yui e suas reais intenções. Mas ela não imaginava como faria para encontrar com o rapaz, se Heero não quisesse ser achado, ela melhor que ninguém sabia que ele não seria.

Ligando seus computadores ela se conectou a central terrestre de informações. Recebeu alguns importantes comunicados, bem como algumas mensagens. Verificou que piscavam tantas outras no canto inferior da tela. Eram todas as mensagens direcionadas a ela e que o sistema de segurança da informação barravam. Eram sempre ameaças de pessoas frustradas, mas a moça sempre tinha interesse em dar uma rápida olhada naquelas mensagens. Nesse dia eram tantas, porem um título chamou sua atenção.

-**_Vou matar você!_** – Era o título que ela leu. É claro que recebia muitas ameaças de morte, mas a forma direta e simples dessa lhe chamou a atenção. – Será que... Yui. Só pode ser ele. –Ela o conhecia. As muitas ameaças de morte que ele lhe fez pessoalmente no passado eram idênticas. Na hora ela respondeu. – Vamos nos encontrar... Eu estava mesmo precisando morrer um pouco na semana que vem. Naquele lugar. – Ela enviou essa resposta.

Enquanto isso em Baltar Duo estava pensativo. Era bem cedo ainda quando ele teve um sonho ruim com Zechs e daí em diante não conseguiu mais voltar a dormir.

Estava ocupando o quarto que era de Zechs desde que este havia partido há duas semanas, embora fosse um confortável ambiente, não havia banheiro, somente um para todo o alojamento. E naquela manhã Duo acordava enjoado depois do sonho, era a primeira vez que enjoava dessa forma e ele lembrava muito bem que sua mãe lhe explicava sobre gravidez, que um dos sintomas chaves de uma gestação andrógena eram os enjôos. Diferente das humanas, que podiam ou não enjoar, nos andrógenos esse sintoma era certo.

Ele acabara de voltar do banheiro que ficava fora do alojamento. Estava zonzo de fraco para caminhar de volta ao quarto assim sentiu a conhecida sensação de tontura e teve que se apoiar em uma parede.

Dragon parecia mesmo o anjo da guarda do rapaz, ele estava sempre presente quando Duo necessitava, e dessa vez não foi diferente. O dragão havia visto quando o menino saíra apressado para o banheiro. Sua audição privilegiada capturou que Duo devia estar vomitando e ficou de guarda esperando que seu amado saísse.

-Duo. Que tem você? – Dragon o apoiou o ajudando a entrar no alojamento.

-Tonto... – Duo gemeu suando frio quando finalmente conseguiu sentar-se na cama ajudado pelo amigo.

-De novo? – O pequeno esverdeado o olhou confuso.

-Ahhh... – Duo estava confuso demais. Desde o dia da conversa com o médico, ele estava pensativo. Mas nada havia mudado, apenas a angústia continuava. Ele não sabia o que fazer com aquele bebê, que nesse momento ele já podia sentir crescendo dentro de si. Isso era outra peculiaridade dos andrógenos, eles tinham laços muito fortes com seus bebês. –Estou desesperado. – Ele confessou sentindo que não conseguia, mas guardar aquela dor.

-Deus. O que houve? – Dragon o olhou com seus imensos olhos vermelhos.

-Eu estou grávido. – Duo anunciou no choro. – Eu não sei o que vou fazer... Nem sei se esse filho é mesmo do Zechs... E se não for? O que eu faço da minha vida? E se for? O que eu vou fazer? – Duo chorou.

-Duo. – Dragon não sabia o que lhe dizer. Ele via e sentia a perturbação que assaltava o coração de seu amigo. –Quando o comandante disse que ia ficar com você naquela noite que assumiu o que sentia, eu tive raiva dele. – O dragão falou.

-Do que está falando?

-Eu tive raiva dele porque me senti traído. Duo. Eu contava a Zechs que te amava... – Dragon revelou.

-Deus... Amigo. – Duo o olhou com surpresa. Ele não merecia aquele sentimento do amigo que ele sentia ser o mais simples e verdadeiro possível.

-Mas... Depois passou. Porque eu vi que o comandante te ama também. Então eu pensei. Ele é mais forte que eu. Eu achei que ele podia cuidar de você melhor que eu... E foi apenas por isso que passei a ficar menos chateado com ele. Bom... – Dragon sorriu sem jeito vendo que havia dito a Duo seu segredo de amor. –Ahhh... – Corado ele coçou os pequeninos chifres que trazia na cabeça. – Eu acho que ele vai ficar muito feliz sabendo que você está grávido... E se Deus quiser vai ser dele sim. – Para o dragão as coisas pareciam doces e simples.

-Meu amigo. – Duo o abraçou apertado. – Obrigado por tudo. Às vezes acho que não mereço a sorte de ter alguém como você. – O trançado brincou beijando o rosto do menor.

-Para com isso. Mas, o que falta para saber se o filho é mesmo dele ou não?

Duo ficou sério. Respirando fundo ele passou a contar ao dragão sobre as dificuldades financeiras de ir a Terra, uma vez que Zechs não podia saber... Ele não tinha dinheiro suficiente para ir a Terra.

-Eu sei... Você ganhava pouco... Mas, e se juntássemos as nossas economias? Agente podia ir junto. – Ele piscou divertido. E é claro que de forma alguma deixaria seu doce Duo ir fazer algo tão importante sozinho.

-De jeito nenhum... Você trabalha arduamente. Arrumando esse alojamento, fazendo coisas, levando recados. Eu não... – Duo ia recusar solenemente.

-Vamos. Está combinado. Afinal você precisa acompanhar essa gravidez... – O amigo sorriu o abraçando meigamente.

**

* * *

**

_**Na Terra. **_

Heero e Zechs estavam no local marcado. A noite estava quase chegando quando Relena desceu do carro se aproximando deles.

Os três se olharam em silêncio. Zechs e Relena ficaram congelados por um tempo, era como se conhecessem já de data remota, mas de onde?

Haviam marcado no porto. Era um lugar que jamais chamaria atenção. Afinal o que alguém como Relena estaria fazendo naquele lugar? Era mesmo um ambiente fora de questão, mas para a moça e Heero aquele lugar tinha um certo significado. Naquele porto se viram pela primeira vez, foi ali também que Heero fez sua primeira ameaça de morte à moça. Tempos depois ele saberia que essa era única promessa que não realizaria.

-Heero... O que deu em você? Está tentando se suicidar novamente? – Relena o encarou preocupada quando conseguiu deixar de olhar para o loiro ao lado de Yui.

-Relena. – Zechs falou. – Eu... Sei que não nos conhecemos, mas...

-Eu não sei o que você quer de mim, mas, por favor, me diga de onde. De onde que me lembro de seus olhos? – Relena o olhou angustiada, ela mesma não sabia o motivo, mas aquele rapaz lhe perturbava.

-Eu... Devo lhe dizer... Você sabe que o ministro Darllian era um grande homem, mas ele não era seu pai.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas como você sabe disso? – Ela o encarou confusa.

-Relena. Zechs me contou tudo. Ele na verdade se chama Zechs Peacecraft. Assim como você. Ele é um descendente dessa família. – Yui se envolveu na conversa.

Heero conhecia a história de Relena e ele somente havia se interessado em ajudar Zechs depois que soubera do parentesco deles. Relena havia sido deixada para ser criada com Darllian quando sua família havia sido exterminada por lutar sempre pela paz. Assim ela cresceu sem saber de seu passado, somente mais à frente a verdade veio à tona. Ela tinha um sangue pacificador.

-Eu vou os deixar... Têm muitas coisas a tratarem. – Yui comentou deixando os dois irmãos.

De fato eles tinham uma vida toda a tratar.

**

* * *

**

A conversa longa e emocionada havia persuadido Relena de quem de fato eram os comandantes que a cercavam e, sobretudo quem era o homem chamado Treize e quais os verdadeiros fins da sua organização Prevent. Era apenas uma fachada em prol de lucros.

A primeira ministra sorriu ao se despedir do irmão. Baltar e tantas outras colônias finalmente ganhariam a tão sonhada liberdade, podiam explorar os minerais e principalmente o Gundanio em seus solos e até a Terra se beneficiária com isso, porem a ordem de Relena era que fossem uma nação, e livres seguissem em busca do futuro tão sonhado para os humanos.

Finalmente os planos de Treize estavam acabados.

Relena uma vez na Terra, havia reunido a impressa para uma importante coletiva onde foram determinadas novas condições para o mundo. Uma era Treize perder o cargo de confiança junto a Terra e o controle da organização Prevent.

Porem nesse momento Treize chegara a Baltar. Seria rápido, uma vez que se tratavam de pessoas simples e famílias inofensivas.

Os homens de Treize eram bem armados e treinados.

Quando finalmente a nave dos Prevents partiu de Baltar não havia muito. Apenas uma fumaça subia aos céus. O vilarejo vazio havia se tornado cinzas. Alguns haviam fugido pelo mato, Noin liderou as crianças que conseguiram se embrenhar na mata fechada e fugir da morte certa.

-Ele deve aparecer... – Treize concluiu de sua cabine.

-Senhor... Estamos arruinados. – Une ligou um dos telões. Uma entrevista de Relena.

-Vaca! – Treize berrou furioso ao ouvir o que a primeira ministra falava sobre o fim dos projetos liderados por ele e sua equipe. – Nunca. Vamos matá-la. – Ele anunciou. – Vamos matar essa vaca e assumir o poder! – não havia mais saída.

-Presumo que não vamos conseguir. Heero Yui e Zechs estão do lado dela. – Une falou.

-Maldição... – Treize se via num caminho sem volta.

-Mas talvez alguém possa nos ajudar. – Une abriu a porta dando passagem a alguém.

-Zechs... Tem um ponto fraco. – Era a voz de Cascoby.

-Cascoby. Achei que havia esquecido de nossa aliança. Afinal você só se infiltrou no exército de Zechs para vigiá-lo pra mim. – Treize ainda tinha alguma esperança de reverter àquela situação.

-Claro, nunca esqueço. Zechs está apaixonado, quem diria depois de tantos anos. Bom o fato é que ele está perdidamente apaixonado por um lindo garotinho, que de tão frágil chega a ser divertido. O menino pode ser um alvo fácil. – O homem-cobra falou divertido.

-Apaixonado? – Treize o olhou. Afinal sempre achou que depois dele o loiro não havia tido mais ninguém. Era mesmo uma surpresa.

-O garoto estava em Baltar também. Zechs o havia deixado lá, mas... – Cascoby seguiu.

-Eu não acredito. Idiota, porque não veio me dizer isso antes? Matamos a única coisa que poderia parar aquele idiota do Zechs. – Treize ficou furioso.

-Calma, Chefe. Minhas fontes são quentes. O médico da vila era meu amigo... Ele me contou que o menino está grávido e que o aconselhou a procurar um especialista em andrógenos na Terra. Tudo indica que ele deva ter ido para Terra nesse meio tempo, uma vez que Zechs ainda não sabe da gravidez. – Cascoby falava. – Devo lhe explicar algumas coisas sobre esse relacionamento. – Ele sorriu malicioso. – O senhor deve lembrar de uma _festinha_ em L2, não? Onde _fudeu_ um vadio andrógeno depois que devastaram aquela maldita vila.

-Eu... Acho que sim. Lembro que nos divertimos com um vadio andrógeno a noite toda... E Zechs estava lá. – Ele lembrava. – Mas ele... Aquele garoto está morto.

-Quase... Zechs o salvou e o levou para a nave onde o menino vivia como prostituto, mas parece que seu ex-noivo se apaixonou deixando o menino de _buxo cheio..._ – Cascoby explicava.

Contados os fatos Treize que era muito perspicaz conseguiu perceber que Zechs ainda não sabia que seu amado estava grávido. A única coisa que tinha que fazer era buscar o menino na Terra e usá-lo contra o loiro.

Treize estava arruinado. Uma vez que a Terra por meio de Relena já havia se decidido a seu respeito, e uma vez que ele havia dado cabo de Baltar, estava mesmo perdido. Senão fosse morto por Zechs seria preso. Não tinha saída a não ser levar a frente seu golpe. Ele mataria Zechs e Relena.

Tentaria convencer os demais comandantes que Relena havia se unido a Yui e Zechs e juntos queria derrubá-los do poder para fazer da Terra o sonho pacifico dos Peacecraft, assim se conseguisse matar a primeira ministra teria o apoio que queria para governar a Terra.

**

* * *

**

Nem Duo nem Dragon haviam pisado na Terra. Estavam deslumbrados.

Havia ainda destruição, canteiros de obra, em fim, muita coisa para se reconstruir e tantas outras que os homens ainda haviam por construir.

Mas o clima, o ambiente de liberdade do planeta Terra era um que nas outras colônias não existia. A sensação de poder construir era plena naquele lugar. Havia uma vida pela frente.

-Um dia todas as colônias vão ser como a Terra: _O planeta esperança_. – Duo comentou impressionado com o centro da cidade onde estavam. Os arranha-céus, os veículos, as pessoas, tudo parecia em cores mais fortes que em qualquer outro lugar daquele universo.

-É esse aqui. - Dragon apontou para o prédio. O cartão indicava aquele endereço.

Assim que entraram no consultório Duo sorriu. A decoração era tão familiar. Era como uma casa Andrógena e como ele tinha saudades de sua Terra natal.

-Que bom que vieram. – Um senhor de olhos claros e pele escurecida os recepcionou com um breve sorriso. – Ahhh... Eu soube que viriam. Meu amigo de Baltar me comunicou da sua vinda. – Ele informou.

-Ahhh... Sim. Mas... – Duo o olhou. – Não tenho como pagar sua consulta. – Foi sincero.

-Bobagem, meu jovem. – Você é uma esperança de continuidade de nossa raça. – Ele revelou indicando que também era um andrógeno. – Depois que Treize devastou a vila, sobraram muito poucos de nós. – Ele notou como o comentário entristecerá o jovem. – Bem, venha. Não temos tempo a perder. Precisamos ver como está o seu bebê. – Ele sorriu indicando a sala a Duo.

Na sala ele examinou a barriga do jovem com toques precisos.

-Ainda bem que atualmente temos tecnologia. – Ele comentou quando fazia os exames.

Meia hora depois Duo voltou sorridente para a sala onde o dragão o esperava ansioso. Ele sorriu ao ver o amigo.

-Ele está ótimo. É muito saudável. – Duo falou com os olhos emocionados. –Estou com quase dois meses. – Ele sorriu.

-Isso que dizer... Que...

-É do Zechs. – O andrógeno falou mais aliviado.

-Então temos que contar a ele, Duo. O comandante vai ficar feliz com isso. – O pequeno o abraçou com amor sorrindo.

-Eu quero vê-lo todo mês. Precisamos cuidar direitinho dessa gravidez. Embora não seja de risco é necessário algum cuidado como alimentação e ambiente saudável. E da próxima vez venha com o pai do bebê. Acho que vai dar para vê-lo pelo aparelho... Já que hoje o bebê ficou tímido e se escondeu. – O médico sorriu abrindo a porta para eles saírem.

-Obrigado doutor. – Duo sorriu.

-Boa sorte, Duo. – O médico sorriu sincero.

Felizes eles caminharam pela rua movimentada. Pensavam em gastar o restante do dinheiro que tinha com a passagem de volta em uma barata nave. Porem aproveitariam a beleza da Terra antes de voltar.

Dragon apertou o nariz grande contra o vidro de uma loja onde estavam expostos muitos televisores nos mais diversos tamanhos e formatos de tela.

Mas o conteúdo das telas chamava a atenção de quem passava por ali. Era Baltar e estava queimando.

Duo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir que não havia sobreviventes. Uma dor o tomou e seus olhos se emocionaram. Ouviram com cuidado o término da reportagem que indicava Treize como o organizador do massacre.

-Temos que voltar... Ver se ainda tem alguém vivo. – O menino se apressou sendo seguido pelo dragão.

-Não vai a lugar algum. – Era Cascoby quem surgira a frente dos dois.

-O que... Como? – Duo ainda tentou, mas uma forte pancada na cabeça o fez desmaiar.

-Duo... – Dragon estava sendo imobilizando por outros dois homens, embora fosse só um filhote ele tinha a força de um dragão. Conseguido se livrar ele correu na direção do amigo, mas o homem-cobra estava farto de ser bom.

Dragon foi acertado no braço por um feixe de laser. Ele viu que o melhor a fazer era procura ajudar. Assustado e desamparado o filhote correu com seus olhos arregalados, estava com muito medo.

Cascoby disparou mais três vezes na direção do pequenino ser verde, mas ele não parou, seguiu correndo assustado.

-Deixe esse monstro pra lá! – Une ordenou, ela estava esperando o desfecho da confusão de dentro do veículo.

-Certo! Voltem as suas vidas! – Cascoby ergueu a arma de forma ameaçadora para os muitos curiosos que os olhavam sem nada entender. Jogando Duo dentro do veículo eles se foram.

**

* * *

**

Zechs havia tido um ótimo encontro com sua irmã. E melhor ainda havia sido a resolução que tudo parecia tomar. Parecia que seu plano de liberdade havia sido concretizado sem que tivesse a necessidade de mortes.

O loiro havia dado a boa notícia aos tripulantes que estavam com ele, no momento estavam na Terra para a comemoração solene que seria a assinatura dos contratos de liberdade de varias colônias.

O loiro estava feliz, porem Wufei lhe deu a péssima notícia das mortes de seus amigos na colônia.

Treize não seria capaz disso. Ele não teria coragem...

-Duo... Ele estava lá... Deus. Estão todos mortos? – O comandante ficou um tanto quanto sem ação. Como se de um minuto para o outro o chão lhe tivesse sido roubado bem diante de seus pés.

-Parece que alguns conseguiram escapar pelo mato, mas as perdas são irreparáveis. – Chang informou.

-Eu não vou esperar droga de solenidade nenhuma. Vamos agora mesmo para Baltar. – Zechs estava por demais abalado.

-Amigo. – Chang o tocou no ombro com carinho. – Não sobrou muito de nossa colônia. E acho que nem ele deve ter escapado. – O oriental se referia a Duo.

-Eu... Não podia tê-lo perdido... – O loiro falou ferido. Logo agora que pensava ter encontrado alguém que poderia lhe acompanhar durante o resto de sua vida, logo agora que havia reaprendido a viver...

-Seja forte. – Wufei deu força vendo que seu amigo chorava.

-Eu quero ver o corpo dele. – Zechs chorou.

-Os que estão mortos, meu amigo. Não sobraram corpos. – Era difícil dizer aquilo, mas era melhor o preparar para tal momento. Quando chegassem em Baltar apenas veriam a destruição.

Zechs precisou ficar um pouco sozinho antes de partirem de volta para casa. Ele precisava se recompor. Estava na Terra. O céu estava azul. Lindo como Duo o teria achado.

-Eu jurei que te traria aqui um dia, meu amado. – Ele falou para si, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a encher seus olhos. Desejava do fundo de seu coração que tivesse alguma forma de seu amado ainda estar vivo.

-Co-comandante! – Alguém o chamou.

O loiro se virou. Estava frente à mansão da primeira ministra. Ao seu encontro vinha cambaleante o pequeno Dragon.

-Deus. Você está vivo? – Zechs o amparou antes que ele viesse ao chão. O loiro notou o sangue. O dragão estava desfalecendo.

-Comandante. – Ele começou com seus olhos mostrando dor. Estava trêmulo, mas um sorriso despontava no canto de seus lábios. Ele sabia que poderia ainda salvar Duo se Zechs agisse rápido. – Atravessei a cidade, perguntei pelo senhor Yui... Eu sabia que o senhor estava com ele. – O filhote falava fraco. – Duo, corre perigo.

-O que aconteceu? – Zechs estava aflito.

-Eu e Duo viemos para Terra... Ele não queria lhe dizer nada... Mas ele está grávido. Veio atrás do médico. – Dragon explicou.

O loiro estava ouvindo com ansiedade. O dragão lhe contava sobre gravidez, mas era tudo tão inesperado e tenso.

-Continue... – Ele pediu quando sentiu as forças do pequeno falharem.

-Duo foi levado por Cascoby... Treize... – Foram as últimas palavras de Dragon.

-Um final perfeito para o Dragão falante. Você foi mesmo fiel ao Duo até o último momento. Por seu esforço, eu juro que o trarei de volta. – Chorando Zechs falou.

**

* * *

**

Um sonho de paz que começara há anos atrás parecia finalmente estar se tornando realizado. Mas para Zechs, que perseguiu isso durante anos, a vitória não soava assim, parecia uma derrota, afinal ele não sabia os motivos que levava um homem a seguir atrás de um sonho senão tinha com quem dividir a conquista depois, e Zechs queria muito dividir isso com Duo.

Treize, o homem que havia lhe tomado sua felicidade no passado o estava querendo fazer novamente. E isso Zechs não ia deixar.

O comandante se armou. Estava trêmulo.

-Zechs... Treize fez contato. – Yui se aproximou. – Ele está acuado. O plano dele não deu certo. Todas as forças de guarnição estão tomando conta de Relena.

-Onde ele está? –Zechs perguntou frio.

-Está no porto. Ele acredita que Relena irá até lá... E você também. – Chang informou.

-Eu vou. – Claro que ia. Afinal tinha que salvar Duo.

-Não seja tolo, comandante. Ele está arruinado... Sabe que a única coisa que ele quer é matá-lo. Apenas para não morrer sozinho. – Wufei o olhou.

-Chang. Você volta para Baltar e ver se ainda restou alguém para ajudar. Eu vou até lá sozinho. Não vou correr o risco de machucar Relena ou qualquer outra pessoa. – Ele falou.

-Eu vou com você. – Heero se antecipou.

-Nós também. Afinal viemos aqui para ajudar. – Trowa falou.

-Não. Vocês ficam aqui. Eu vou sozinho. – Ele falou ajeitando as armas. – Vocês ficam e defendem Relena. Nesse momento a vida dela a coisa mais importante para a Terra e as colônias. – O loiro saiu decidido.

-Zechs! – Wufei o seguiu. – Eu vou com você. Sally e os demais vão para Baltar, mas eu estarei com você. – Ele informou.

-Chang. Eu nem sei se volto. A única coisa que eu quero é Duo de volta, mas eu conheço Treize muito bem a ponto de saber que ele talvez não vá deixar Duo vivo. – Zechs comentava entrando no seu veículo.

-Eu sei disso. Mas pelo que o _verdinho_ falou o Cascoby também está lá. – Eu acho que devo te dar uma força... Afinal eu estou devendo ao Duo. Lembra que eu também o usei? - Chang falou entrando também se referindo a noite que encontraram o trançado na boate em L2.

-Esqueça isso. Eu tenho certeza que ele já esqueceu também. – O loiro falou dando partida. –Mas se quer mesmo... Eu vou ter pedir uma coisa. – Zechs sorriu. – Acabe com Cascoby... Ele sim tem grandes débitos com o Duo.

**

* * *

**

O contrato de liberação das muitas colônias ainda sob o controle da Terra foi assinado por Relena num ato simbólico. Agora colônias como Baltar poderiam usar suas riquezas.

A moça se voltou para Heero enquanto fazia seu discurso de encerramento das cerimônias. O soldado a estava observando de longe. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento e ela sorriu se voltando novamente para as câmeras. Estava tudo acabado, finalmente o desejo de paz parecia reinar.

Quando Relena terminou de falar foi ovacionada. Ela olhou novamente para onde Yui estava, porem apenas o espaço vazio havia ali.

Ela sorriu consigo mesmo. Não eram um do outro, nunca seria, afinal Heero Yui, era o soldado do universo. Ele era do mundo. Mas Relena teve a impressão que sempre podia contar com a proteção dele.

Quatre e Trowa acabaram recebendo da primeira ministra uma convocação irrecusável. Eles a ajudariam na manutenção da paz, atuando na nova organização de prevenção ao crime.

**

* * *

**

Quando Zechs e Wufei chegaram ao porto Treize e Cascoby já os esperavam.

Treize não era nenhum tolo. Ele sabia que seu sonho estava terminado. Uma vez que sua máscara havia caído e o mundo já sabia que tipo de homem cruel era ele, só lhe restava se retirar de cena, porém não o faria sem prejudicar seu ex-noivo.

Cascoby sorriu se aproximando.

Assim ficaram frente a frente. Zechs e Wufei apenas os encarando com raiva. O loiro pode ver Duo mais atrás, estava ferido. Os cabelos desajeitados, a franja grudada em seu belo rosto devido ao sangue que escorria da cabeça do rapaz. As roupas também estavam um tanto quanto rasgadas, bem como ele estava bem abatido. Zechs preferiu acreditar que não o havia violado novamente.

-Ele é realmente gostoso. – O homem-cobra falou se referindo a Duo. – Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de _comer_ novamente, já que ele vai morrer hoje. – Ele provocou.

Aquela provocação fez Zechs perder a pouca calma. Rapidamente ele tinha duas armas apontadas para cabeça do réptil, mas Wufei lhe tomou a frente indicando que aquela luta era sua.

-Vai ser um prazer quebrar essa sua cara de engomadinho, Chang. – Cascoby sorriu se afastando.

-Veremos, Cobra. – Chang sacou sua espada o seguindo para o duelo de vida ou morte.

Treize se moveu indo à direção de Duo, ele estava armado e o alvo era a cabeça do andrógeno, isso impedia que Zechs tentasse alguma coisa.

-Parece que o destino sempre nos cruza. - Treize sorriu segurando os cabelos de Duo com força o fazendo olhar para Zechs.

-O que você quer? Eu estou aqui. Deixe-o. – Desesperado o loiro tentou.

-Deixá-lo levar um filho seu na barriga? Acho que você nunca entendeu. Você é meu, Zechs. – Ele falou sorrindo.

-Você é louco. Me largou no dia do nosso casamento... Você me trocou por poder. Para correr atrás desse sonho lunático de ambição. – Zechs apontou as armas na direção do homem que trazia Duo como refém.

-Você jamais teria me seguido. Seu código de honra jamais teria permitido. Mas isso não interessa mais. O fato é que você nunca entendeu que era meu. – Treize sacudiu a cabeça de Duo com violência fazendo o ferimento aberto pela pancada sangrar mais ainda. O cano da arma percorria sadicamente a pele fina do pescoço de Duo. – Olha. Eu não sei o que você viu nele... Eu _comi_ hoje de novo e não gostei muito. Acho que deve ter sido as muitas trepadas daquela noite que o fez ficar assim tão _rodado_. – Treize sorriu maligno agora contornando os lábios do refém com o gélido cano da arma.

-Maldito. – Zechs estava imóvel. Não sabia o que fazer. Se disparasse Duo corria perigo, porem ver o amado nas mãos de Treize lhe dava a idéia de que o maníaco o mataria.

-Nem sei como você conseguiu colocar um filho aqui dentro dessa barriga, Zechs. Afinal você costumava ficar por baixo nas nossas transas, eu não sabia que você _comia _bem. Em vadio. Ele te _comeu _direitinho? – De fato Treize não estava em seu perfeito juízo. Talvez estivesse apenas desesperado por ter acabado sua trajetória de maldades.

Zechs o conhecia bem. Era essa sua vantagem. Ele notou o descontrole do ex-noivo. A forma tensa como se movia, o sorriso forçado, os olhos trêmulos e as muitas vulgaridades que falava faziam o loiro conhecer que o homem estava completamente desesperado.

Havia a desvantagem de não se ter como negociar com uma pessoa que nada tem a perder, porém por outro lado Zechs podia explorar aquele lado descontrolado para salvar Duo.

-Responde ou eu estouro seus miolos... Vamos! – Treize gritou puxando a cabeça de Duo. -Ele te_ come_ bem? Responde!

-Zechs...- Duo gemeu com medo. Estava completamente apavorado.

-Eu _faço bem_ sim. Mas você não deve saber disso, porque todas as vezes com você eu estava enojado demais, mas com o Duo é tão diferente. – O loiro sorriu se aproximando.

-Seu maldito. Então...

-Eu amo o Duo. O amo com tudo que eu sou e nada do que você faça vai mudar isso. Admita, você perdeu. Perdeu de todas as maneiras que um homem pode perder. – Zechs manteve um olhar seguro e frio enquanto se aproximava. –Tudo que planejou deu errado...

-Não. Eu vou matá-lo... E você vai carregar o peso da vida dele e de seu filho. – Treize estava descontrolado.

-Você me dá pena. Você sempre soube disso. Eu tenho pena de perdedores. – Zechs estava próximo demais.

Foi tudo rápido. Treize realmente havia perdido aquela batalha. Agora estava acuado preste a dar sua última cartada que era levar Duo consigo. Mas Zechs era sempre tão seguro de si. A forma fria que ele olhava. Treize nem percebeu, mas quando deu por si o loiro estava ali muito próximo.

Eles trocaram um olhar rápido. Zechs viu quando Treize ia agir. Ele sempre mantinha os olhos mirados antes de tomar alguma atitude. Sem pestanejar Zechs atirou várias vezes acertando Treize.

-Nãooo! – Vencido ele cambaleou de forma teatral. Lançando um olhar final para o loiro ele desabou sem vida ao chão.

Estava acabado.

Zechs correu para Duo o soltando.

-Meu Deus. – Foi o que o loiro conseguiu dizer. Seu coração parecia livre de um peso de mil gigantes. Duo estava salvo. Eles não trocaram palavras, entre eles sempre era desnecessário. Apenas se permitiram ficar abraçados bem apertados.

-Zechs... Eu tive tanto medo. – Duo chorou no peito do amante.

-Estou aqui... Estarei para sempre. – Se beijaram.

Wufei ferido no braço sorriu se aproximando do casal. Ele havia conseguido vencer Cascoby, mas estava mal devido ao veneno que as mordidas do homem-cobra inseriram em seu corpo. Ele sorriu vendo que Duo estava bem e logo em seguia seu corpo tombou vencido.

**

* * *

**

Quando Duo acordou no dia seguinte o cenário que viu foi um quarto decorado caprichosamente. Era um cômodo cheiroso e amplo. Estava atordoado. A cama era enorme. Ele sorriu vendo que tinha mais alguém ao seu lado, mas não era Zechs.

Era Dragon. Ele dormia sossegado com seu dorso subindo e descendo. Duo nada falou apenas abraçou o corpo menor voltando a dormir.

Zechs entrou no quarto e sorriu vendo que seu amado ainda descansava abraçado ao amigo dragão. Ele sorriu deixando o quarto.

Estava em sua casa na Terra e ficariam ali até Duo se recuperar para voltarem a Baltar e começar a reerguer sua colônia. Wufei também estava ali para manter uma recuperação. Assim voltariam todos juntos para Baltar.

O loiro chegou à sala e olhando para a parede viu o grande quadro de seu pai. O homem tinha um semblante bondoso. Zechs lhe sorriu como se quisesse lhe falar algo.

-Ela se tornou uma mulher linda como a mamãe e tem seu gênero. O senhor teria orgulho dela. – Ele falou olhando o quadro na parede. Referia-se a Relena, a filha que seu pai não viu crescer. –Bom... Eu consegui fazer de Baltar, assim como tantas outras colônias lugares livres, e como o senhor queria, não derramamos sangue para isso. Mas agora eu devo parar. – Zechs ficou sério e seus olhos ganharam um brilho molhado. –Eu encontrei um motivo... Eu o amo e ele vai me dar um filho. – O loiro chorou.

Estava agora se sentindo liberto da promessa que fez ao pai. Agora estava livre para seguir sua vida.

**

* * *

**

Havia muito há fazer... Não só na Terra, mas também em L2 e principalmente em Baltar.

Zechs abraçou Duo por trás, estava cada vez mais difícil fazer isso, uma vez que a linda barriga do andrógeno estava ficando cada vez maior. O loiro o beijou delicadamente enquanto deixava que suas mãos fizessem um devotado carinho na barriga que guardava seu filho.

Eles estavam em frente à casa que ergueram em Baltar. Como Duo sonhava tinha um jardim enorme que agora jazia florido e vistoso. A casa era grande, afinal Zechs queria muitos filhos e ainda tinha o quarto de Dragon, que já havia crescido alguns centímetros.

Eles se beijaram e de mãos dados seguiram para entrar na casa.

Partiam agora para uma chance de felicidade, nunca uma certeza, apenas uma boa chance.

* * *

Com gratidão,  
Hina 


End file.
